Black Rock Shooter Chronicles
by Josuwa
Summary: Every hero has a beginning. Every hero has a destiny. Every hero has an end. Even the Black Rock Shooter.
1. Act One: Parallelism

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own ****Black** **Rock**** Shooter nor any concepts related to ****Black** **Rock**** Shooter. All rights, permissions, and characters are reserved and owned by Huke, Ryo and Ordet.**

**In a world of black and white, a hero is born…**

**Let us return to the beginning! These are the chronicles of ****Black** **Rock**** Shooter!**

* * *

**Black** **Rock**** Shooter Chronicles, Act One: Parallelism **

_They call it the Other World. Hell. Heaven. A parallel universe. The Void. It is all of these and yet none of these. We have no name for it. _

_Our world is a fragile world. It changes at the whim of the beings in reality. We may merely be figments of imagination. No, perhaps it would be more appropriate to say that we are a mirror of reality, distorted through the cracks and drained of colour. _

_We have no goals. We have no hopes. We walk this empty land wherever their thoughts and dreams take us. We just keep on walking._

_We just keep on fighting._

* * *

"What should we call her?" Came a man's voice containing unsuppressed excitement.

"You've been asking the same question for hours honey." A woman's voice reproached, though she didn't sound annoyed or angry. It wasn't the time for any of those two emotions anyway. After all, it wasn't everyday you created life.

The hospital ward they were in had walls painted in light olive green shades. The ceiling was high and a single, dim white light hung from above, illuminating the floor of pale blue. In the middle of the ward was a single, large bed, upon which lay a woman. Next to it stood an empty cot.

The woman looked tired, but happy. Her skin seemed to glow with a pinkish hue, accentuating the colour of her curly brown hair and in her brown eyes. She was thin and worn out, but it was to be expected from one whom had just undergone a painful labour.

Next to her was a skinny man with messy black hair and jet black eyes, who wore black square-framed spectacles askew. His clothes were crumpled and he was everything but neat and tidy. Yet, he could not care less. His attention was diverted solely to the bundle of joy held in his wife's arms.

A tiny baby, whom had inherited her father's black hair and her mother's beautiful skin, was nestled snugly in her mother's embrace. She was asleep; having just drank her fill, and was at peace with everything in the world.

"Kuroi Mato. I think that's a fine name."

* * *

"_What should we call her?" A grim woman's voice resounded._

"_You've been asking the same question for hours..." Another woman's voice reproached, though she didn't sound annoyed or angry. In fact, it sounded afraid; curious. It wasn't everyday that another one of their kind came into being. Would they have to fight each other one day?_

_The vast hall they were in had crumbling walls in varying shades of gray. The ceiling was high and a single large crack in it allowed for dim white moonlight to spill from above, illuminating the floor of cold stone. Directly in the middle of the hall were two women who stood around a naked, sleeping girl. The girl was engulfed in blue fire._

_The first woman looked tired and wore a grim expression on her face. Her skin was deathly white, accentuating the colour of her straight black hair and in her silver eyes. She was thin and ragged, but it was to be expected from one whom had just undergone a long battle. A large, cracked battleaxe hung loosely across her back and metallic gray armour adorned her body._

_The second woman with ruffled black hair and jet black eyes wore a tattered gray cape. Her torn clothes were covered in dirt and in her hands she bore two short, curved daggers. Her attention was diverted solely to the girl whom had mysteriously come into existence right when they were taking a rest, having just escaped from their dreaded and destined enemy._

_The tiny girl, whom had ridiculously long black hair, such that it draped her body like a blanket, and had pearly white skin, was curled up in fetal position on the hard ground. She was asleep, and was at peace with everything in the world. The two women gave sighs of mild anguish. The girl had no idea the suffering that would surely come down the road. They continued to stare, mesmerized, by the faint blue glow of the fire in which the girl was protected._

"_Hey, it's custom that we give her a name. We discovered her after all…" The woman with ruffled hair reminded her brooding counterpart. _

"_Tch. Whatever. I'm thinking. You give it some thought too damn it!" Came the retort._

_Minutes passed in silence, save for the crackling of azure flames._

"_Black __Rock__ Shooter. I think that's a fine name." _

* * *

A baby's bawling could be heard from somewhere within the house. Kuroi Mato was hungry.

There was a rush of footsteps up the staircase and into the living room on the second level, where Mato was crying in a small cot, her arms flailing and craving attention. Her mother entered the room carrying a bottle of milk and proceeded to pacify the infant. Within seconds, the crying ceased and Mato's mother sighed in relief.

"You're a real bundle of trouble Mato." The mother playfully scolded, before gathering Mato in her arms and lifting her from the cot.

The baby stared blankly at the woman carrying her. Stared blankly with brilliant blue eyes. Nobody knew whom she had inherited them from, but relatives and friends all said that whenever they looked into those eyes, they could see greatness. Greatness and wild, blue flames.

* * *

"_Concentrate!" A voice shouted. There was a clash of steel followed by a muffled thud as someone hit the ground._

_The landscape splayed out endlessly in all directions, marked by graves at steady intervals. The Infinite __Death. It was where all of them ultimately came to rest, without ceremony or mourning. It was here that __Black __Rock__ Shooter began to understand the ways of her world. _

_The young girl was lying, spread eagled, on the ground, having just been floored by her mentor in combat training, Black __Twin Blades.__ She wore a minuscule bikini top, and a pair of equally tiny shorts. Her long hair had been tied into two ponytails of conflicting lengths. A great length of time had passed since __Black __Rock__ Shooter had been born, but neither of them had aged a bit. Time did not matter in this place._

"_You will die if you don't concentrate!" Black __Twin Blades continued scolding the girl who lay at her feet. __Her expression was strict and her usually black eyes now shined red. A malevolent aura emanated from the twin daggers she held. _

_Black __Rock__ Shooter didn't say a word as she lay there on the ground. She was down but not out, and was merely taking a rest to gaze into the endless bleak sky of their world, void of everything but clouds and a moon that shined endlessly. Her blue eyes bore no reflection of what they took in but merely radiated in their own fashion. With a quiet sigh, she proceeded to stand up once more against her mentor, and fight._

"_Tch. I swear. I can never read what goes through that mind of yours." Black __Twin Blades mused, before readying herself in a combat stance. _

_Black __Rock__ Shooter picked up the katana that had stuck upright in the soil when it had flown out of her hand moments ago, and pointed the blade at her mentor. Her face remained expressionless, with no malice, no fatigue. Nothing._

"_Here I go!" Came the cry from the older of the two, as she leapt at __Black __Rock__ Shooter. _

_Their blades continued to clash, again and again, neither understanding just what the future truly held for them._

* * *

"Happy birthday Mato!" Came a rouse of voices, followed by the cracks of numerous party poppers.

Four year old Kuroi Mato stood at the dining table, a large birthday cake whose candles had just been snuffed out still smoking in front of her. She was surrounded by friends and relatives whom had come to wish her well and celebrate the occasion. The little girl gave a sheepish grin and appeared mildly embarrassed to be the centre of attention in front of so many others.

On either side of her stood her parents, both beaming and, in her mother's case, bearing another child. Mato vaguely understood that she was about to be a big sister in time to come but as of now, she only had cake on her mind.

"Can we eat cake now?" The tiny girl begged her mother while tugging at her sleeve.

* * *

"_Well..? What's her destiny?" Came the grim voice of __Black __Death Cutter__. _

_Four females stood on a rocky outcrop overseeing a steep drop into an abyss at the edge of a cliff. Three were grown women and one was a young girl. It was customary to visit the Dread Seer after some time had elapsed after the birth of one of their kind. __Black __Rock__ Shooter was no exception to the rule._

_The Dread Seer was a tall, foreboding woman, draped in layer after layer of white cloth. One could say she wasn't wearing any clothes, for the cloth merely covered her. She bore on her forehead a small diamond-shaped marking that was black in colour. She appeared to be blind, for her eyes seemed to gaze into a faraway distance and bore no colour. Like all of their kind, her skin too, was pale and white. _

"_Yeah, yeah. Is she going to have to fight one of us in the end?" Black __Twin Blades asked worrisomely, gesturing to her partner and herself._

_Black __Rock__ Shooter merely stood there silently, neither listening to the conversation nor thinking about anything in particular. She was looking at the moon again._

_The Dread Seer did not speak for quite some time. Black __Twin Blades appeared impatient, wondering why the Seer took so long to say something. Black __Death Cutter, however, was the older of the two, and had already been through this before. She had been the one to hear the Dread Seer prophesize __Black __Twin Blades' destiny and she had been the one to name her too. It was also customary for those who gave names in their world to hear the destiny of the one they had named._

"_Dread Seer?" Black __Death Cutter's voice came again, though this time a hint of impatience could be heard in it._

"_I see the end. The end of our kind. She will defeat the Dead Master and the imbalance will rip our world asunder." Came the hoarse reply._

_Time appeared to stand still. It was just as they had expected. The legends were true. Both women turned to look at the small, unassuming girl beside them. Was it possible? Both women recalled the words, spoken to them by their destined enemy, Blood Princess._

"_It would be too easy to defeat both of you, given your abilities. Yet, I shall not. For the Dread Seer has proclaimed that I'm not to kill my enemies but merely to guide them forth along a greater path. The one born under the blue star, you will find. The one born under the blue star, you will raise. The one born under the blue star."_

* * *

Mato stood at a glass panel, staring into a large white room where dozens of small cots were arranged neatly in rows. She was trying to locate her little brother. Her face was screwed up in concentration as she tried to spot the baby as best as she could, given the description from her mother.

"Brown hair. Very cute. Brown hair. Very cute." Mato repeated like a mantra in her head.

Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned to see her father standing right behind her. Mato pulled at her father's shirt and following which pointed inside the room.

"He's right there, at the back." Was her father's reply to her non-verbal plea for help. Mato turned back to look inside the room in the direction which he had directed her towards and she finally saw the baby.

"He really is very cute!" She said happily, unable to hide the expression of glee on her face.

* * *

"_So what do we do with her now?" __Black __Twin Blades asked her older, and wiser, partner. _

_The company of three sat around a lonely fire, which burned not yellow or orange but instead gray. It hardly gave any warmth but it was better than nothing. __Black __Death Cutter was deep in thought, contemplating the words of the Dread Seer._

_Why had she not seen it then? The signs? The strange blue glow above that ruined building? That was what Blood Princess was talking about. The blue star. Now they had ushered into being the very one whom the legends said would surely come and bring their world to a close. Yet, was that a bad thing? These days of endless fighting and for no reason, just because it was their destiny to do so? Furthermore, this little child would kill the Dead Master? Impossible. Not with her level of skill now. If so then was it her duty; their duty to ensure that by the time she faced Dead Master she would be ready? There were so many questions and so few answers. Even lesser was the time they had left. Perhaps it was time to tell the girl everything._

"_Black __Rock__ Shooter. Listen to me." __Black __Death Cutter said, turning to the child to her left._

_Black __Rock Shooter hesitated for a moment, before turning to her older companion. Blue eyes met silver and they stared at each other for the longest time. Black __Death Cutter opened her mouth to speak again._

"_My time. No, our time, together, is short. Soon, Black __Twin Blades and I will have to fulfill our destiny of slaying Blood Princess. Then, we shall die by the hands of another. Who that is, we do not know. Yet, there is not much time left for which we can groom and raise you. You heard the Dread Seer. You must defeat, no, you will defeat the Dead Master. However, not even destiny can save you if you were to approach her at your level right now. You will be obliterated. So it is our duty to ensure that when that time comes, you will be ready. We bear no love nor animosity towards you. We do not feel. We only fight. Yet, promise us one thing. Perhaps it will set you apart from the rest. Please, you must defeat the one whom will ultimately destroy us. Even if it is not written in stone. Do this, for us. For me. Black __Rock Shooter."_

_The two continued to look upon each other but both Black __Death Cutter and Black __Twin Blades knew that Black __Rock Shooter had heard. Had understood._

* * *

"Just five more minutes mum!" Came Mato's cry from across the street. Her mother had been pressing her to go for lunch. Mato was playing basketball with a couple of boys in a narrow alleyway. She had been about to make a good shot too!

Mato was now thirteen years of age, though the boys often teased her and said she appeared like she was nine. Mato hated being short, though she more often than not made up for it by trouncing the boys with her athletic ability. Even now, she was the better player when it came to basketball. It was a taboo to mention it, but everyone knew that Mato played the sport just because she wanted to grow taller.

"Just you wait, all of you. I will be tall!" Mato cried out, mentally, before proceeding to throw a perfect three-point shot into the net.

* * *

"_Kya!" Came the cry from Black __Twin Blades as she skidded several feet across the ground before finally coming to a stop. Across her stood Black __Rock Shooter, now taller, stronger than she was before. She held her katana with a quiet confidence but showed no sign of being proud or arrogant at finally having defeated her mentor in combat. Her face still bore no expression whatsoever._

"_Very good! Very good!" Came the voice of Black __Death Cutter, who was laughing and clapping her hands simultaneously. Black __Twin Blades recovered from her awkward landing position on the ground and pouted. She knew the inevitability of the day when her protégé would finally beat her. _

"_Ah no fair…" Black __Twin Blades whined._

"_Looks like she's finally ready." Black __Death Cutter announced with finality. Yet, Black __Rock Shooter did not appear to share that sentiment. She turned towards Black __Death Cutter, whom she had by now long regarded as a wiser, older sister, and pointed her katana at her._

_Black __Death Cutter saw this and allowed a look of surprise to betray her. This look however, did not last long, and was soon replaced with a small smile._

"_I'm a lot stronger than Black __Twin Blades ya know?" Came the answer, to which Black __Twin Blades retorted with a loud "hey!"_

_It was then that for the first time in her life, Black __Rock Shooter spoke. With a smile, she said._

"_Come."_

* * *

"I sincerely hope that you will continue to carry the spirit of the school with you wherever you go." Finished the principal to loud applause.

Mato was startled awake by the noise and felt a cramp in her neck as she recovered from her uncomfortable sleeping position in her seat. It was the graduation ceremony for the year sixes, though she did not really feel anything special. It was just elementary school for crying out loud!

Following instructions and directions by the teachers, the students began to get up to leave the auditorium, for the last time. Mato followed in suit and it was only upon walking out the doors did she feel nostalgic. She turned to look at the school building in which she had spent six years of her life. She remembered moments where she got punished for talking in class, winning the relay for her class during the sports festival, gossiping about which guys were eye-catchers. She felt tears beginning to form at the corner of her eyes, but she quickly wiped them away and made it look like something had got into her eye. She had promised her mother she would not cry just this morning.

Just then, she spotted her family waiting for her at the school gates. Her mother, father and annoying younger brother. The people in the world whom would be with her through thick and thin, wherever she chose to go. With a smile, Mato ran to join them.

"Soon I'll be in middle school!" She thought happily.

* * *

_A rumble could be heard deep inside the abandoned building. Black __Rock Shooter was worried. It was impossible for their kind to feel emotions yet what was this nagging feeling in her heart? Were Black __Death Cutter and Black __Twin Blades alright? They had been in there for hours and the sounds of fighting had not stopped since. Blood Princess was not one to fall easily. Black __Rock Shooter decided that she had had enough of sitting around and waiting. She entered the building, which took her through a long, dark passageway marked by a checkerboard floor._

_The fortress of Blood Princess had been difficult enough to get to, let alone penetrate. Doing so in itself must have taken a lot out of her two elder sisters. Black __Rock Shooter began to worry again. No, they were strong. Blood Princess would not know what hit her. _

_Before long, she had reached the end of the passageway and was greeted by three figures in the distance fighting to the death. She recognized two of them and assumed the unfamiliar last to be Blood Princess. _

"_Their destiny never said I could not help them, right?" Black __Rock Shooter thought to herself. She drew her katana and prepared to enter the battle. However, light reflected off the edge of her blade, and it caught the attention of Black __Twin Blades._

"_Black __Rock Shooter! Don't come any closer! She's too…"_

_Black __Rock Shooter's face fell as she saw Black __Twin Blades' body pierced cruelly with the wicked blade of the enemy, before she could complete her sentence. Black blood spilled from the wound, staining the white tiles on the floor the same colour as their adjacent ones. A light died inside Black __Twin Blades' eyes as a look of shock overcame her features. The enemy redrew her blade and Black __Twin Blades' body fell and kept falling, before coming to a still as it crashed into the ground. She moved no more. _

"_Noooooo!" Came Black __Death Cutter's unnaturally high voice as she screamed in anguish. With a great rage, she swung her battleaxe repetitively at the enemy, who dodged the blows with uncommon ease. Black __Death Cutter's movements were not her own. The loss of her partner had blinded her. _

"_No… Don't let her get to you. Fight the anger! Black __Death Cutter!" Pleaded Black __Rock Shooter quietly. It was then that she spotted another corpse right next to the body of Black __Twin Blades. A young girl's body. She was dressed in a white dress, stained black by her blood. Blood Princess._

_It was only then that Black __Rock Shooter realized something, and she realized too late. A great scream came from Black __Death Cutter, and Black __Rock Shooter looked up to see two dismembered pieces of her older sister tumbling to the ground before finally coming to a rest. Her battleaxe had fallen out of her hands, and it came crashing at Black __Rock Shooter's feet, before splitting in two like the one who wielded it._

_Everything ended. It could not be true. They were dead. She had caused it. No. No. No. The silence pressed in on all sides and seemed to crush her. Black __Rock Shooter stood, unmoving, unfeeling. Yet, what was this cold wetness flowing from her eyes? She allowed her katana to fall from her hand with a noisy clang on the floor, before collapsing to her knees. Was she about to die as well?_

_Seconds passed. Minutes. Hours. She did not know how long. She turned to gaze upon her sisters' killer. Standing atop a tall statue which had been marred beyond recognition, stood a teenage girl. Her straight black hair fell mid-body. Her head bore a pair of curved horns. She wore a black, long-sleeved vest, traced with white. Her crimson eyes seem to pierce the very heart. Black __Rock Shooter turned her attention to the weapon of murder. The girl wielded a massive, jagged blade as long as herself. _

_Black __Rock Shooter felt her fists clench, but they were not her own. She felt her teeth grit, but they were not her own. She felt rage consume her, but it was not her own. The enemy continued to stand there, like a silent sentinel, merely observing. She spoke._

"_So… You are Black __Rock Shooter… No. You are not. Not yet, anyway. As you are now, you will never defeat me. Not until you are truly Black __Rock Shooter, or so it is said. Your companions died in vain, girl… Let us hope the same does not happen to you." _

_The enemy turned to leave. It was then that Black __Rock Shooter shouted with all the strength she could muster._

"_Tell me your name."_

_The walls echoed the burning question, again and again, reverberating. The enemy looked over her shoulder, smiled, and replied._

"_Black __Gold Saw. I await you… At Spire Isle." _

_Black __Rock Shooter never saw her leave, for her world had gone black. As black and bleak as the future ahead._

* * *

"Yes! I got accepted into Ryoushi Middle School!" Mato exclaimed triumphantly as she saw her name on the results board. All that studying had paid off in the end. She had been accompanied by her mother to see the results of her posting.

Mato ran off to her mother's side excitedly. Her mother smiled at seeing her daughter's reaction. Mato's brother was at a friend's house and her father had recently been posted to work overseas long term, which explained their absence.

"Mum, mum! I got in!" Mato repeated ecstatically to her mother, a brilliant smile flashing upon her visage.

Her mother merely nodded and, taking Mato's hand, led her to the car.

"I guess this calls for a celebration. I'll cook your favourites tonight." Her mother finally said, to which Mato shouted a big "hurray!"

* * *

_Black __Rock Shooter stood at the edge of a cliff, overlooking a stormy and turbulent sea, coloured black for they reflected the skies above. Her eyes were fixed upon a destination, far beyond the horizon. Whatever it took, she would get there. She would get there._

_Upon her shoulders now hung a long black coat she had recently procured. A white star adorned it. A symbol she had taken a liking to as she travelled the world with her older sisters. They often spoke of stars, and how they would like to see one. _

_Black __Rock Shooter hated it. The starless sky. The colourless world. Yet, now, her hatred for those things could wait. She had it all reserved for one person and one person only. _

_Black __Gold Saw._

_She shut her eyes for an instant. A massive wave crashed against the jutting rocks below with a deafening roar._

_She opened her eyes and a blue flame erupted into being over her left eye. _

_It was time._

* * *

**As the first act draws to a close, the stage is set. Every legend has its beginning…**

**Please review this FanFic! Arigato!**

**(P.S. If you haven't already realized, the events of the next few chapters will be the actual ****Black ****Rock Shooter OVA itself. Enjoy.)**


	2. Act Two: Realism

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own ****Black** **Rock**** Shooter nor any concepts related to ****Black** **Rock**** Shooter. All rights, permissions, and characters are reserved and owned by Huke, Ryo and Ordet.**

**In a world of black and white, a hero is born…**

**Let us return to the beginning! These are the chronicles of ****Black** **Rock**** Shooter!**

* * *

**Black** **Rock**** Shooter Chronicles, Act Two: Realism **

_Opposing forces exist in all worlds, even this one. Black and white. Good and evil. If only it were so easy to distinguish friend from foe. _

_We are a mirror of reality, yet our reflection of it is flawed and tragic. One day the mirror will crack, and we will be no more. The legend; our legend speaks of the coming of the one, born under a blue star, that will bring our world to an end. There are those who believe and those who fight against it. In the end though, nothing is really what it seems. In a world of black and white such as this, it is all the more difficult to define justice. _

_We have no goals. We have no hopes. We walk this empty land wherever their thoughts and dreams take us. We just keep on walking._

_We just keep on fighting._

* * *

"Mato, be sure to sleep early!" Resounded a woman's voice from somewhere below.

"Yes mum!" Came Mato's startled reply. She had been checking her bangs in the mirror to make sure they were alright. For some reason, Mato had become especially paranoid about her appearance, with school beginning the next day and everything. Not that there were any boys to impress. After all, Ryoushi Middle School was an all-girls school.

"Finally, the day has come." Mato thought to herself happily. It felt like she was taking another big step in life. Mato proceeded to do a final check on the things in her bag, sent a few text messages to some old friends and washed up before finally turning in.

It was about an hour before Mato finally drifted off into a blissful, undisturbed sleep.

* * *

_Spire Isle. A lonely, massive protrusion of stone that jutted out in the middle of a vast ocean. Clouds were scattered across the gray sky. Not a sound was heard anywhere save for the crashing of waves against the rocks; and the clash of steel within. _

_In the recesses of a massive hall, marked with checker-board walls,__ Black __Rock__ Shooter and __Black __Gold Saw fought. A great clang resounded as their blades met at high velocity, both fighting to kill each other, though only one of the two held a true reason for it._

_The two traded blows, again and again, suspended mid-air as if in graceful dance, until they ultimately succumbed to gravity. With a back-flip, Black __Rock__ Shooter soared through the air and came to land on what remained of a great stone pillar. __Black __Gold Saw mimicked this action, though she had achieved higher ground._

_With a blue fire over her left eye, Black __Rock__ Shooter stared down her foe silently. There was no hatred in her eyes, but it was there in her heart. She gripped the handle of her blade tightly. She wanted revenge. _

_Black __Gold Saw, on the other hand, was unreadable. Her eyes glowed like hot coals, but they bore no resentment towards her younger and clearly less experienced opponent. Yet, if one sought to fight, Black __Gold Saw could not refuse. If she had to kill the young girl, she would do it. _

_Moments passed between them, marred only by the howling wind that echoed off the walls of the cavernous hall. Without warning, and with astonishing speed, they flew at each other in order to resume their violent serenade, both waltzing to the rhythm of their blades as they clashed repeatedly._

_Black __Rock__ Shooter parried and struck, all the while trying hard to push away the rage in her mind that distracted her, that dulled her moves and her instincts. However, this was not to be. Before she realized it, __Black __Gold Saw had taken advantage of this weakness and with a massive swing, Black __Rock__ Shooter found herself on the receiving end of a death blow, which she had barely managed to block with her katana. The force of it all was so great that __Black __Rock__ Shooter found herself careening towards the ground below. _

_The wind was knocked out of her due to the impact as she crashed into the floor, which gave way and crumbled, creating an opening through which __Black __Rock__ Shooter fell. She could not make head or tail of the situation and merely felt the rush of wind and the deafening roar of the structure as it fell to pieces around her. She could not feel the touch of cold steel in her hand either. Where had her katana fallen to?_

_It was seconds later when __Black __Rock__ Shooter regained consciousness. She was lying face down against the cracked flooring, and pain like she had never felt before coursed through every inch of her body. She registered her katana lying a distance in front of her, though no sooner had she done that, she sensed a killing aura from above. Looking up through the clouds of dust that still billowed around her from the building's wreckage; she made out a shadowy figure, which quickly became clear in her eyes. __Black __Gold Saw was coming in for the final blow._

_Purely out of survival instinct, and ignoring the protest of her screaming body, __Black __Rock__ Shooter dodged __Black __Gold Saw's blade as it impaled itself into the ground where, moments ago, Black __Rock__ Shooter's legs had been. She ran for dear life, making a wild grab for her katana on the ground simultaneously, as she escaped her opponent. She had to find somewhere to hide, to rest. Perhaps the dust would make it more difficult for her opponent to find her. This was however, a naïve thought on her part._

_It happened in the blink of an eye. __Black __Rock__ Shooter saw the wall in front of her sliced into numerous pieces. Heard the crash as __Black __Gold Saw came through it, her great blade flying. Felt the great blade pierce her. Did not feel the pain. Realized that everything, sound and sensation, began to fade. Then through it all, just before her world faded to black and the rest of the masonry buried her, Black __Rock__ Shooter heard the whispered voice of her killer._

"_Not bad. Not bad at all."_

_Then there was nothing._

* * *

It was mere seconds from seven a.m.

Five.

Four.

Three.

Two.

One.

A quiet beeping issued from the pale blue hand phone that was perched, quite precariously, on the ledge of Mato's bed frame. It was decorated with a strap that bore a tiny blue star. The beeping went on as a small hand reached out from underneath the bed covers and made a grab for the phone, before pulling it underneath the sheets. A series of tiny clicks later and the beeping stopped.

Mato was staring blankly into the screen of her hand phone, which was marked by a wallpaper of white, flecked with blue stars of varying opacity. It read the date and the time to her.

"It's really come hasn't it?" Mato found herself thinking sleepily. In a split second, a powerful sensation came over her. She allowed a quiet chuckle to escape her lips before gathering all her energy into her tiny frame. With a loud cry, Mato burst out of her blanket, arms outstretched, ready to take on the challenges of the world.

Mato had set her alarm to ring extra early this morning, for she had things she wanted to do before going to her new school. With an inexplicable satisfaction, Mato slid open her window and took a look at the scenery outside that unfolded before her eyes. Resting on the window sill, she took a deep breath of clean, cool morning air.

The rest of the town splayed out before her, with scenic mountains in the distance as a backdrop. The air was often cool here, for the town itself nestled snugly in a valley, surrounded by land of higher altitude. It was spring and sakura petals blossomed here and there all over the place. She peered into the distance and wondered if her school was there.

A mild breeze blew into her face and Mato allowed herself to indulge in another breath of fresh air before proceeding to slide her window close. There were so many things to do! She made for the door, though not before gazing at her school uniform which was hung in front of her cupboard. With a giggle, Mato shut the door to her room and made her way downstairs to the kitchen.

She slid a piece of bread into the toaster first, before heading to brush her teeth. She made sure to clean in all the right places. Had to make a good impression with sparkling teeth today! Out of the corner of her eye, Mato spotted her mother walk into the washroom.

"Oh, you're up early today, Mato." Came her mother's unmistakably playful voice.

"I woke up before the alarm went off." Mato smiled and answered sheepishly, her mouth full of toothpaste and her toothbrush obstructing her speech. Her mother walked out of the washroom.

"Now, if only you could keep that up..." Came her mother's muffled reply from the adjacent kitchen. Mato could only grin guiltily. There was no way that was going to happen.

With a ring, the toast popped out of the toaster, just as Mato walked back into the kitchen.

"Just in time." She thought proudly. This pride was short-lived though, for Mato immediately made a grab for the toast as she settled down into a chair at the dining table.

"Ow, it's hot, it's hot!" Mato winced in pain as she bounced the piece of toast from hand to hand before it finally landed and settled down on the plate in front of her. Upon making sure that it was safe, Mato proceeded to butter her toast. She found herself thinking a silly thought and wondering what would have happened if the toast already had butter on it when it landed.

"Mato?" her mother called from her spot at the stove. She was had just finished preparing some eggs in the frying pan and was proceeding to tip them onto a plate of bacon and vegetables.

"Hm?" Mato replied, looking up from her toast.

"When you finish, go wake up Hiro." She requested.

"Eh? I don't want to…" Mato whined. Hiro was always such a bother to wake up. He could be so annoying when he wanted to be. She took a bite out of her toast.

"He never listens to me when I try to get him up…" She protested with her mouth full.

"Elder sister..?" Her mother emphasized, before placing a plate of bacon and eggs down in front of Mato in an attempt to placate her. Mato could only agree, though disgruntled.

"Thanks mum!" Mato voiced out after she had finished her breakfast, before proceeding to carry out the dreaded task of waking up her brother. She made her way back up the staircase to the third floor where her own room as well as her brother's were.

She quietly opened her brother's door without knocking, and shouted as loudly as she could.

"It's morning! School starts today! Wake up!"

She waited several seconds for a response and upon receiving none proceeded to walk out of her brother's room. She knew it wouldn't work.

"Well, it's not my fault if you miss class." Mato continued as she began to close the door. Still no response from Hiro.

"You've been warned!" She gave a final warning, before sticking out her tongue and shutting the door. Well, it wasn't as bad as she thought.

Unbeknownst to Mato though, Hiro did wake up. However, upon checking his clock and wondering why his sister had to call on him so early, he proceeded back into dreamland.

Moments later, Mato was already in the final stages of dressing up. She looked into her mirror with great concentration as she carefully tied her hair into a small ponytail at the side of her head, before stepping back to survey herself for the umpteenth time. Finally satisfied, she gave a quick nod of approval to her own reflection before proceeding to grab her bag from her desk, followed by her phone. She flicked it open and saw that it was only seven thirty. There was more than enough time to pay a visit to that place.

Mato made for the door, though not before pausing to check her hair one final time.

"Right!" She cried to herself as soon as she had finished, before proceeding out of her door and down two flights of stairs.

After putting on her shoes and checking to see if they were a good fit, Mato prepared to leave home for her new school. She couldn't wait!

"Oh, are you off already?" Came her mother's voice from somewhere behind her. Mato turned to see her mother coming down the stairs to see her off.

"Yes, there's somewhere I want to go to first." Mato explained.

"I see. Well, sorry I can't make it to the opening ceremony today." Her mother apologized.

"Don't worry, it doesn't matter." Mato replied cheerfully, grabbing her bag off the floor at the same time.

She then proceeded to give her mother a playful salute and said.

"Well then, see you later!"

Mato then turned, opened the front door, and walked out into the world beyond her doorstep.

* * *

_Black __Rock__ Shooter was deep in reflection. Thoughts and memories floated in and out of her consciousness. She remembered waking up for the first time in her life, clueless about the world around her, and seeing the faces of the two people whom she would eventually develop an attachment to. She remembered how the moon always intrigued her. She remembered them dying.__ Black __Gold Saw's words; what happened after…_

* * *

_It had been days after their fight when __Black __Rock__ Shooter woke up, staring into the starless sky. There had been no moon that night. It was then that she realized something strange. Why was the sky so inexplicably…? Bright?_

"_Finally decided to wake up, didn't you." Floated a familiar voice. __Black __Rock__ Shooter registered it, but did not respond for quite some time. However, after a while, she realized that she could not be dead. She felt the sensation of earth beneath her. Felt the cold, cutting wind. Felt uncomfortable with the new-found bright sky above. Most of all however, she realized why the voice was familiar._

_With energy she did not know she possessed, __Black __Rock__ Shooter recovered swiftly from her lying position on the ground and immediately adopted a defensive stance, for in front of her, stood __Black __Gold Saw. Black __Rock__ Shooter surveyed the scene. Her katana was behind __Black __Gold Saw, along with her foe's own weapon. Would she be able to take her on with her fists alone?_

"_I suggest you don't try." Black __Gold Saw stated plainly. "Though, I myself am not exactly sure just how strong you've gotten after your miraculous survival." _

_Black __Rock Shooter did not back down. The opportunity to kill Black __Gold Saw could be right there. Her heart was screaming for her to take the chance. The characteristic blue fire sprung into life over her eye. It was now or never._

_Without warning, her legs gave way and she collapsed into crouching position. She coughed and blood splattered onto the ground in front of her. She gasped. Her blood wasn't black. It was… _

"_Yeah, your blood's red." Black __Gold Saw said, completing her thoughts for her. Black __Rock Shooter did not understand. What was this… "Red"?_

_Black __Gold Saw merely stood there and watched in mild curiosity. She did not make any advance or assault, but merely observed. It was only after a while did Black __Rock Shooter register this. The flame over her eye died. She needed answers._

"_I'm sorry I had to kill your… Companions." Black __Gold Saw spoke softly, and Black __Rock Shooter merely took her words in as she continued to stare in horror at the puddle of "red" in front of her. _

_Black __Gold Saw walked over to a large rock and sat on it, her arms folded across her chest. They were still on Spire Isle, as Black __Rock Shooter could hear the waves all around them. Somehow, she had survived the fight. What had happened? _

"_Apparently you've got a lot more potential left untapped. You were protected, and healed, by that same blue fire that resides in your eye." Black __Gold Saw replied nonchalantly. She continued._

"_I had to kill your companions because I had no choice. In this world, if you do not fulfill the destiny met out to you, you disappear. Simple as that. Your companions would have disappeared anyway if I had not killed them, for it was already dictated that they would be killed by me. If that did not come to pass at the right time, they would have disappeared, which is far worse a fate than you would believe. Furthermore, you disappear too once you truly complete your destiny anyway."_

_Black __Rock Shooter did not reply. Did she expect her to believe? She knew so little. Her sisters had never really explained the rules of the game. Had never explained why they had to fight. Had never explained why destiny was so important. Did the answers lie now with Black __Gold Saw? Had she not promised her sisters to kill the very one whom could answer those questions right now?_

"_Sigh… You're really stubborn. I know you have every cause not to believe me, but believe it or not, I'm on your side. I have seen, Black __Rock Shooter. I have seen "reality". I know what the Dead Master hopes to achieve. I know many things. I think you should know them too." Black __Gold Saw explained. She had left the forbidden fruit for the taking._

_Black __Rock Shooter, slowly but surely, recovered and proceeded to stand up and face Black __Gold Saw, though she now did not take her for an enemy. That could wait. First, answers. _

_Black __Gold Saw smiled at seeing the younger girl finally compose herself. She began her story._

"_This is going to be long so I'm going to ask you to bear with me. Let's just say that you, Black __Rock Shooter, are the result of eons worth of destinies bound together by fate. Everything; the fighting, your companions dying, me killing you. They have all been written in stone since who knows when. Dread Seer is not the only one who can see these things. There are many. Most of them should be gone by now. They have, after all, probably fulfilled their destiny too. It is their destiny to dictate yours. Once they do so, their roles are no more. Can you see how this world is coming to an end already? However, this is all part of a grand scheme. A massive scheme which I have not fully understood yet. What I do know however, is that Dead Master must be stopped. You, Black __Rock Shooter, the one born under the blue star, are the only one capable of killing her." _

_Black __Gold Saw paused to allow the words to sink in. She continued._

"_I have seen, by chance, what I have come to know of as "reality". Dead Master, Dread Seer, Blood Princess and many others whom, you may come to conflict with, all know of it. Think of it as another world. Which is why I always refer this place we are bound to as "our world". For there is another world. A world which reflects the actions we take here, though not exactly. Our fates are bound by a mere whim to those who inhabit "reality". I do not know why nor how this happened. What I do know though, is that Dead Master intends to unite both worlds into one where she reigns supreme. It's already taking place. See how the sky is now bright? See the colour in your blood?" _

_Black __Rock Shooter merely gazed at her blood on the ground when Black __Gold Saw said this._

"_However, the world which Dead Master ultimately wishes to create will be like this one and our kind shall be bound to fight and live in conflict for eternity. On the other hand, if you defeat Dead Master, you will bring forth unity of both worlds as well, though in an entirely different sense. As for how it is different or why it is different, once again, I do not know. However, I believe that a better fate awaits us all in the new world you will ultimately create, regardless of whether it leads to our destruction or not. That part leaves much room for interpretation. We cannot live without "reality" but it can do so without us. Dead Master intends to make this world into the only "reality". I will not have that. I have seen "reality" for what it is. A world with colour and life. This world, has none of it. I cannot allow Dead Master to destroy "reality". There are many others who fight, even now, for that same cause. None of us, however, can truly end it all. Only you can."_

_Black __Rock Shooter listened intently. It seemed as if doors to which she had no keys were opening themselves one by one. Everything became clear. Everything seemed to explain themselves. Black __Gold Saw's words were difficult to believe, yet she saw truth in them. Black __Rock Shooter could not forgive the woman in front of her for killing her sisters. However, she decided that she would forget._

_In that instant, blue fire engulfed her entire body. She felt herself strengthening. Black __Gold Saw's face was overcome with astonishment as Black __Rock Shooter rose up into the air, radiating blue light that lit up the entirety of Spire Isle. There was a blinding flash and when it settled, Black __Rock Shooter was once again lying flat on the ground, staring up into the sky. However, it was strange. She now knew the sky was "orange". She knew about "reality" and all that it encompassed. Knew all about Dead Master and why they were mortal enemies. Knew of every prophecy that had been made about her or in her name. The sudden flood of knowledge was so overwhelming that she found herself unable to get up for quite some time. She also knew that Black __Gold Saw was no more. That she had fulfilled her own part in this by giving Black __Rock Shooter power that she alone could not have acquired._

_Black __Rock Shooter sat up. She looked at what she held in her right hand. The __Rock Cannon. In her left hand she held her old katana, now re-christened the Black Blade. Then, she lost consciousness, for fatigue and mental exhaustion ultimately set in._

* * *

_Black __Rock__ Shooter opened her eyes. She stood atop what was left of an old metal structure that resembled a broken bridge. She held the __Rock Cannon in her left hand; her new found weapon which would aid her in destroying Dead Master. _

_Black __Rock__ Shooter gazed into the distance. This world now had a "day" to compliment it's "night". Slowly but surely, the gap between "reality" and their own world was closing. She could already see the changes in herself. Feel it in her veins through which red blood now flowed. See it in the bright sky that opened itself before her, inviting her to take the next step forward._

_Forward to her ultimate destiny._

* * *

**As the second act draws to a close, the play has begun. The gap between their world and ours begins to close…**

**Please review this FanFic! Arigato!**

**(P.S. If you are confused feel free to review and state your questions. Everything will be answered in due time of course but obviously i'll be willing to answer some trivial questions****)**


	3. Act Three: Prism

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Black Rock Shooter nor any concepts related to Black Rock Shooter. All rights, permissions, and characters are reserved and owned by Huke, Ryo and Ordet.**

**In a world of black and white, a hero is born...**

**Let us return to the beginning! These are the chronicles of Black Rock Shooter!**

* * *

**Black Rock Shooter Chronicles, Act Three: Prism**

_There can only be one. There can be no other. When the fates of two worlds collide, there can only be one victor. Will it be our world or will be theirs?_

_Yet, who is to say that everything won't simply return to the void? To the black empty nothingness. In the end, is black really the final colour we shall all be dyed in?_

_We have no goals. We have no hopes. We walk this empty land wherever their thoughts and dreams take us. We just keep on walking._

_We just keep on fighting._

* * *

Mato was running up a relatively steep uphill street, towards her "special place". She passed by numerous houses all arranged neatly in rows, and was moving at a steady pace. She had to rush for time as she had to catch the train at around eight. She mentally noted that there was still enough time and picked up her pace.

Soon, the scenery changed, and Mato was cruising down a lane marked by sakura blossoms in full bloom. Just a little while more and she would be there. She reached a daunting flight of stairs and broke into a full sprint up them. In no time at all, Mato had reached the top and smiled pleasantly as she took in the view that lay before her while catching her breath.

There were many reasons to love the town she lived in, and Mato thought that this was perhaps the best of them all. Her "special place" gave her an excellent view of the town, even better than the one offered by her very own bedroom window. Now she could see so much more and the landscape was marked by sakura blossoms as far as the eye could see. It was amazing how, when she came here every season, something was different; something was new about the view every time.

Mato merely stood there as a calm wind blew through her hair and she felt both at peace as well as the love she bore for the place she called home. She turned her eyes to the direction of where she knew her own house was and took in a breath of cool air. Suddenly, a stroke of inspiration came to her, and Mato whipped out her hand phone to snap a picture. With a click, the deed was done, and Mato smiled, satisfied, with her accomplishment.

However, that excitement was short-lived, for Mato soon saw that she was dreadfully late. It was a great distance to the train station and she had a mere ten minutes to get there on time!

"Ah! The train, the train!" She lamented at her own folly, as she immediately broke into a sprint. Sakura blossoms and houses flew past her in a blur of pink and varying shades of gray, and only came into focus as she paused periodically to look out for traffic at road crossings.

"Come on, make it on time!" Mato pleaded inwardly. It would be a disaster to be late on the very first day of school. Her lungs felt like they were on fire but Mato did not stop. She'd be able to rest once she got on that train!

Before long, the train station came into view and Mato saw with a look of horror that the train had already arrived. She gave one last burst of speed and with just seconds to spare, lunged through the doors and into the last compartment of the vehicle. At that very moment, the doors squeezed shut behind her and Mato breathed a sigh of relief. She had made it.

As she bent down to catch her breath, with sweat dotting her face, Mato looked up and saw with delight many other girls who wore the same uniform as her. There were two girls having a lively conversation, one looking dazed and another reading a book. Mato immediately became self-conscious once again and she noticed that her uniform looked rather unkempt due to the constant running she had been doing in the past hour. She immediately turned away to adjust it, and for good measure, did her bangs as well. Just a short while more and she'd be in school!

In no time at all, the train arrived at her destination and Mato, along with all the other girls, disembarked. The school was a short five minutes' walk from the station and Mato took a quiet joy in simply doing so as she observed the other students that surrounded her.

As the school came into view, Mato became uptight and began looking around to see if she could spot any familiar faces. It was strange not to know anyone and this fact provided her with little comfort. Before long, a pristine white Mercedes had caught her attention as it screeched to a halt right outside the school gates. Mato paused as the car door opened and an absolutely beautiful girl stepped out. Mato gasped as something stirred deep in the recesses of her mind. The girl stood there talking to someone in the car and after some time, waved a final goodbye before slamming the car door shut. Mato continued to stare, somehow transfixed by the sudden appearance of this girl. It was only then that Mato saw that the girl had noticed her, but this was only for a fleeting moment and the girl had soon turned away and began walking towards the school building. Mato's eyes remained glued to her new found interest, and was only shaken out of it by the sudden appearance of two girls who looked at her with questioning eyes. Mato could only look at the ground in mild embarrassment at having spaced out for so long but soon recovered as she made way for the school building herself.

Before long, Mato was in her new classroom, 1-B, and stared blankly at the teacher who was up front giving a briefing on what was to be done on the first day. She caught words like "new school year ceremony" and "gymnasium" but the rest of the teacher's words were drowned out as Mato had long spaced out and was only pretending to pay attention. This was because she had immediately spotted the same girl that had caught her attention that morning when she had stepped into class. Something had stirred in Mato's mind again, yet she could not put a finger on what it was. Was this what people called destiny?

Mato turned to look briefly at the girl, who was obviously paying more attention to their teacher than Mato was, and mentally noted that she was just diagonally across behind her. Mato then picked up the paper on her table which had the class seating arrangement printed upon it and located the girl's name upon it.

"Kotori... Asobi..?" Mato read quietly to herself, though a bit confused at the girl's strange name.

* * *

_Black Rock Shooter walked. She knew where she had to go and what she had to do. Getting there was always the longest part of it. She knew that their world was deteriorating. Steadily, reality crept further and further into it, filling up every effigy, everything. Where there was once only pain, now came sorrow, fear, and a myriad of negative emotions that only seemed to worsen over time. There was also death, which she had now come to understand as something like fading into nothingness. Where then did the dead go to?_

_Immediately, Dead Master came into her mind, and Black Rock Shooter asked herself the same question that she had asked again and again as the days had passed since her awakening. Was the Dead Master really her true enemy? As time went by and she had steadily grew more and more... Human, Black Rock Shooter understood less and less of their world and more and more of reality. To fight aimlessly was pointless. Redundant. Why did they cross swords just because it was dictated? Why did she have to destroy Dead Master? Just because someone said so? No... There was something much bigger than all of this. Who was to say that Dead Master truly wanted to destroy reality? Was it her destiny too to believe everything told to her?_

_She walked through some ruins, ever marked by the checkerboard patterns that were so prevalent in their world. Black and white. Everywhere. These ruins were remnants of battles that had taken place between members of their kind, again and again, without rhyme or reason. She walked past a citadel, marked with tall spiraling towers. It was empty, though the purpose of such a structure meant for it to hold a populace. Yet, in their world, it was merely a cruel battleground. She walked across a bridge that seemed to stretch endlessly into the distance, yet it had an end. The clouds in the sky rolled past unnaturally rapidly, and the sky was a deep purple. She walked past more abandoned and woefully empty cities, structures, lands and the more she walked, the more she doubted her destiny. Finally, she came across the Infinite Death, but it had changed. There were more crosses marking graves now, as compared to long ago when she had trained here with her beloved sister. Love too, was something she had only just discovered, and it made their deaths all the more painful. Everything was confusing and new, but she knew what things stood for that she did not know before. However, things that were so clear before were now being blurred, like her reason for being._

_She walked on and on, until she finally came to a stop atop a tall tower to gaze at perhaps the only thing that never changed here; the moon. It was only here that the shadow of her old self, the young and innocent girl who knew nothing and felt nothing, surfaced. A cold, cruel wind blew endlessly but she did not shiver. It was good to feel nothing once in a while. It was good._

* * *

After the principal had given his long, boring speech at the new school year ceremony, the students began to file out of the gymnasium and back to class. Mato was walking along the corridor to her classroom, wondering just what the future held for her, when she spotted someone walking just in front of her. It was the girl from this morning. She tilted her head to get a better glimpse and saw, without a doubt, that it was her. Those curls were unmistakable.

Mato stroked her chin in thought, contemplating whether to approach the rather intimidating girl or not. Mato wasn't afraid of her. It was intimidating because the girl was not only beautiful, but tall as well. Mato had a subconscious admiration of tall people for some reason or other. After some time, she finally summoned the courage and with a nod of her head, decided to make a conversation happen.

"Hey, urm..." Mato began as she ran up beside the girl and immediately made her presence known. The girl looked slightly taken aback by the appearance of such a character, but didn't look offended.

"What?" The girl replied apprehensively.

"Ah..." Mato started, but realized that she had not thought of something to say beyond the greeting.

"Urm... Urm... So..." Mato stuttered as the girl continued to look at her, though now she looked rather curious, perhaps thinking what a strange person Mato was making herself out to be. Finally, Mato decided that she would talk about something that she usually avoided in a conversation.

"Oh yeah! Your height!" Mato blurted out, her eyes shining at having thought of what she thought was a clever conversational topic.

"My height?" The girl questioned, confused at the odd choice of something to say to someone you just met. Mato decided to press on.

"Yeah! It must be nice to be tall..." She continued, while making a gesture with her hand to indicate the gap in height between them.

The girl paused for just a moment too long, allowing for a second of awkward silence. Knowing not what else to say, she settled for a nonchalant "yeah", and continued on her way. Mato was happy at having been able to initiate something, and decided not to give up. She had to somehow get this girl to become more comfortable around her!

Mato continued to follow her and decided that she would bring up the incident in the morning.

"Hey, I saw you coming in a car this morning and I was like... Woah! People really do that kind of thing!" She exclaimed. Mato was under the impression that the girl was probably a rich, princess-like figure, driven to school by a chauffeur of some sort. That car was, after all, pretty expensive looking.

The girl merely continued looking forward, and replied without turning to look at Mato. Apparently she was still uncomfortable with the sudden appearance of the small, sprightly girl beside her.

"I didn't want to, but my father insisted. So it was only for today." The girl answered with a tinge of annoyance in her voice. Mato understood vaguely that the girl probably didn't like being viewed as a person of higher status than others and grew to like her even more. She diverted to a related topic.

"So... Do you live close by?" Mato asked innocently. She was wondering if she'd ever get to walk home with this person. That would be nice.

"No, Machinami-Cho." The girl stated plainly, still not looking at Mato.

Mato's eyes lit up when she heard this. Was this really destiny then?

"Hey! That's my neighbourhood!" She exclaimed, unable to hide her delight. It was only then that the girl turned to look at Mato.

"Really?" The girl asked. Mato knew that this was the moment to finally go all out. The girl would surely warm up to her, now that she knew that they lived in the same neighborhood!

"Yeah!" Mato continued. "I take the train from Kibata Station."

The girl smiled and Mato mirrored her. Both girls had realized the great potential for a friendship between them and immediately their destinies intertwined.

"So... We're neighbors. From tomorrow I'll be taking the train from that station too." The girl explained.

"That's cool!" Mato said excitedly. She could not believe her luck. There were so many other things she wanted to know about this girl.

"Hey, where did you go for elementary school?" Mato asked inquisitively. Perhaps this girl went to the same school as she did but she had never noticed..?

"Not around here. I just moved here." The girl replied. Something seemed to click in Mato's mind when the girl said this.

"Oh, so that's why!" Mato exclaimed proudly, as realization dawned upon her that she had solved a great riddle.

"Why what..?" The girl asked curiously.

"Well, Kotori Asobi is a pretty uncommon name!" Mato answered, her head raised confidently and feeling good at showing her prowess at knowing the girl's name even before they had actually spoken to each other.

The girl merely looked at Mato for a moment before she broke into a giggle. Mato was puzzled at her reaction.

"Takanashi." The girl replied amidst her laughter.

"What?" Mato asked, still confused at her new-found friend's reaction.

"It's pronounced Takanashi. Kotori Asobi is how you write it." Came the simple answer. Mato was shocked at the revelation.

"Eh? Why is it pronounced Takanashi?" Mato inquired, getting more and more embarrassed at her mistake by the second. The girl merely smiled patiently.

"Well, there are no hawks where little birds play." The girl explained quietly.

"Oh, I see! That's a cool name!" Mato exclaimed, now finally understanding the reason behind the name. Kotori Asobi meant little birds playing, which was really no hawks when you looked at it from another point of view. It was pretty interesting.

"But it's a little difficult to read..." Mato complained with a chuckle.

"I think so too." Her friend replied in agreement.

Mato then held her chin once more as she repeated "Takanashi", trying to ingrain the name into her mind. She was glad to now have a friend with such a unique name.

"Takanashi Yomi." The girl said all of a sudden, startling Mato out of her thoughts.

"My full name." She continued with a pleasant smile. Mato understood this as a sign of acceptance from Yomi and gladly received it. She then remembered her manners.

"Kuroi. Kuroi Mato. You can call me Mato!" She replied with a similar smile.

"Mato... That's a cool name too..." Yomi answered. Her shyness had completely dissolved by now.

"Thanks." Mato replied, slightly abashed and continued to walk down the corridor.

"Oh. Mato." Yomi called out to her, to which Mato replied with a simple "what".

Yomi then pointed to the door that they were standing next to.

"It's here. Our classroom." She stated matter-of-factly.

Mato looked at the sign above the room and upon seeing "1-B" written on it became slightly pink in the face. She hung her head in embarrassment.

"Oh yeah, that's right." Mato giggled and at the end of it all they walked into class the best of friends.

A short while later, their class was preparing to take a photo for the school album. Mato and Yomi had another conversation just before that.

"Hey, where did you live before?" Mato asked.

"Germany." Yomi replied simply.

"Wow!" Mato exclaimed.

"Oh, you're a returnee! That's what they're called." Mato continued, trying to impress Yomi with her knowledge.

"That's awesome!" She finished, a little jealous for she had never gone to Germany herself.

"Do you speak German then?" Mato questioned immediately after. Yomi was slightly taken aback at how rapidly Mato jumped from question to question.

"I only lived there for a short while, so only a little." She replied humbly.

"Eh! Please say something in German!" Bugged Mato.

"Eh..." Yomi replied, unsure of whether to give in or not...

As they gazed at each other during the photo shoot, for just a moment before the photographer asked for them to face the camera, the smiles they exchanged were more than any words could explain about just how closely their fates would be brought together. So closely that it could change an entire world.

* * *

_The full moon was massive; so large that even the biggest clouds failed to obscure it. A bitter wind blew on, ushering the ominous events to come. Black Rock Shooter trudged on. She was nearing her destination. She had been walking in the Infinite Death for days on end, with neither pause nor rest. The time was nearing. The stage was set. Now all it took was for the curtain call to come._

_She reached a spot in the Infinite Death where the land came to a steep drop into a seemingly bottomless pit in the ground. A massive pit that housed a humongous structure resembling a twisted, ruined maze of towers and turrets. Yet, most prominent was the building at the very precipice; a chapel. So out of place and yet so fitting for a final showdown. Black Rock Shooter knew that inside, the Dead Master awaited her arrival. Yet, by now, Black Rock Shooter had come to a decision. She knew not what made her arrive at such a conclusion, but she hazarded a guess that events in reality were altering her actions._

_She did not want to kill Dead Master._

_Without hesitation and only with a moment's pause to look upon the path that lay beyond, Black Rock Shooter leapt into the abyss and into nothingness._

* * *

**As the third act draws to a close, the curtain rises. The showdown of epic proportions begins...**

**Please review this FanFic! Arigato!**


	4. Act Four: Catabolism

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own ****Black** **Rock**** Shooter nor any concepts related to ****Black** **Rock**** Shooter. All rights, permissions, and characters are reserved and owned by Huke, Ryo and Ordet.**

**In a world of black and white, a hero is born…**

**Let us return to the beginning! These are the chronicles of ****Black** **Rock**** Shooter!**

* * *

**Black** **Rock**** Shooter Chronicles, Act Four: Catabolism**

_Their fated meeting, shaped by destiny. An endless permutation of results, of which one will reign supreme. Who will live? Who will die? Or did the prophecy suggest something else? Something we never thought about? Something we could never hope to dream about? _

_Just what does it mean for things to end? _

_We have no goals. We have no hopes. We walk this empty land wherever their thoughts and dreams take us. We just keep on walking._

_We just keep on fighting._

* * *

Yomi was waiting. She had been waiting for the past five minutes. Yomi, however, was not impatient. She would come soon.

Yomi stood alone at a street corner, at the top of a gentle slope. Not a single vehicle was in sight and only the quiet chirping of birds could be heard in the faraway distance. She was deep in thought and stared blankly at a patch of ground at her feet.

Suddenly, the sound of running footsteps startled her out of her thoughts. She turned towards the source of the sound and was greeted by the sight of Mato running towards her. Yomi smiled in relief.

"Good morning!" Mato said animatedly.

"Good morning." Yomi mirrored the gesture cheerfully.

"Did I keep you waiting again?" Mato asked innocently, as the two girls began to make their way for the train station.

"Oh no. I just arrived." Yomi lied through her teeth. Being able to travel to school every day like this was good enough.

"I didn't make any detours this time…" Mato explained. Yomi merely chuckled knowingly.

As they made their way down the slope and past rows and rows of houses, Mato suddenly remembered something she had wanted to ask Yomi the past few days. It had just slipped her mind.

"Ah! Have you chosen your club?" Mato queried. Yomi sighed for a moment before replying.

"Not yet… Have you?" She answered nonchalantly.

"Basketball." Mato replied almost immediately. "I decided to play basketball in Junior High!"

"Really?" Yomi expressed curiously. Mato wasn't the tallest of girls after all. Yet, Yomi could see her enthusiasm when it came to talking about the sport.

"Yep! Why don't you join the basketball club too?" Mato suggested teasingly. Yomi thought about it for a little while.

"You're so tall." Mato continued, backing up her previous suggestion. Yomi merely smiled.

"I have a bit of a complex." She said a little shyly.

"About what?" Mato questioned.

"About my height." Yomi finished. It wasn't embarrassing to share these things with a friend whom you trusted completely.

"I'm jealous of your height!" Mato rebuked, partially speaking the truth and partially trying to make Yomi feel better about herself.

"I'm short. One of the reasons I play basketball is because I hope it makes me taller!" Mato continued. She hated it whenever the boys made fun of her height in Junior High.

"Then there are others?" Yomi inquired.

"Other what?" Mato replied, slightly confused at the question.

"Reasons." Yomi answered simply, to which Mato laughed abashedly.

"I guess? It's not a big deal." She reluctantly admitted.

"Come on, tell me." Yomi pressured her. All Mato could do was smile.

* * *

"_Her fortress is huge…" Black Rock Shooter mused as she continued to move upwards towards where she knew Dead Master sat waiting for her at the peak._

_The entire place was in ruins, though this was a pretty common sight in their world anyway. This did not make the way up any easier for her, however. Was this a ploy to wear her out even before their battle began? She did not know. Nothing was going to stop her from reaching her opponent though._

_Black Rock Shooter kept her guard up the entire way, expecting traps though there were none. She used broken and fallen pillars as stepping stones to leap from, full well knowing that the structures were highly unstable and could crumble at a moment's notice. _

_The fortress was like a gigantic spiral, and she found herself running round in circles, though with each revolution she ran higher, and the circles grew smaller. An eerie sound whistled continuously as the wind made its way through cracks and fissures, and everything seemed foreboding and ominous, for the entire fortress was surrounded by dozens of towers which cast long and threatening shadows. _

_Black Rock Shooter, however, felt nothing like fear. Though she had to leap over chasms which plunged to unknown depths, or perform death defying feats of athletic ability in order to keep moving forwards, she was not afraid. Something burned in her and it filled her up with determination. It kept her running. It kept her focused. _

_Very soon, they would meet. Then, she would have her answer ready. _

* * *

It was that space of time between arriving at school and the first period. The class was in disarray as most of the students weren't in their seats and had made their way all over the level to visit other friends or all over the class to gossip. Mato and Yomi were at their places, though only Yomi sat in her chair. Mato was sitting on her tabletop in a most unladylike fashion and Yomi was preparing her text for the first lesson.

"What's your best subject? It's gotta be English right?" Mato felt inspired to ask.

"Not really." Yomi felt obliged to clarify. "German is entirely different."

Mato's mouth made a comic "O", only partially understanding what Yomi was getting at.

"I don't think I'm particularly good at it, but I like math." Yomi stated humbly, as a response to Mato's initial question.

"Doesn't it seem like most people like math? I'm surprised." Mato expressed in mild amazement.

"What about you? What subject are you best at?" Yomi decided to return the question. Mato gave Yomi a mischievous look.

"Well, I guess… I'm gonna find out!" Came the comic reply, as Mato placed her hands on her hips and lifted her head proudly. "Right now it's gym. Aside from that, all subjects are about the same!"

A moment passed and before long, both girls had broken out in fits of laughter.

* * *

_Black Rock Shooter's pace had fallen to a steady walk. She was here. _

_She paused for a moment right outside the ruined chapel and gazed at its twin towers which appeared to pierce the sky. Her gaze then fell to the massive double doors which the colossal structure framed and she continued walking. Beyond those, she was waiting. _

_Black Rock Shooter felt her heart thumping rapidly and every footstep seemed heavier with each passing moment. Destiny called out to her from behind those doors… _

… _Little did she know that far away from where she was, more gears had begun to move, setting into motion another clock which would ultimately play a bigger part in everything. _

_There, though there was no visible sun, the entire landscape was bathed with a bright and warm orange glow. Massive, rocky protrusions reached out of a lake that stretched as far as the eyes could see. There were numerous cliffs and steep hills surrounding the lake, though some were so far away that all one could see were hazy outlines._

_Atop one particular cliff stood a grotesque female figure. A harbinger of tragedy. She was skinny and had a tiny frame. Her face was obscured by a black hood and she had a metallic tail which continuously wagged back and forth like a pendulum, counting the seconds to doom. What made this figure terrifying, however, was its unnaturally large, machine-like arms. White Rock Strength had arrived. _

* * *

A mixture of shouts, laughs and the pattering of feet, punctuated once in a while by the squeaking of rubber on polished wood, resounded through the sports hall. All students in Ryoushi Middle School had to take a compulsory co-cirricular activity, and for Mato there was no other option besides basketball. At that very moment, she was heavily involved in a try-out game, and was giving her all in order to show off her prowess in the sport.

Mato called out for the ball, and found herself on the receiving end of a splendid pass. She took the ball and with her usual skill, dribbled flawlessly towards the hoop before setting herself up for a throw. With a flourish, she tossed the ball high and saw with satisfaction that the net had embraced the ball.

Cries of "nice shot" echoed from all around her and a whistle was blown to indicate that points had been taken. The team captain then shouted for a time out. Yomi was standing patiently at the sidelines watching the game progress, a small smile etched on her face. Mato wasn't joking when she had bragged of her skill with the basketball.

The captain of the basketball team, as well as several of the more senior members had approached Mato, and it was rather comical to see Mato surrounded by several girls, all noticeably taller than her.

"Wow you're good! Have you played before?" The captain asked, obviously impressed.

"Yeah! I used to play with the boys in the park." Mato replied enthusiastically.

"Mm! That would be it then!" The captain nodded in approval, signifying Mato's entry into the school's basketball team.

The captain then called for the game to continue, and everyone echoed in agreement. Yomi, meanwhile, continued to stand at the sidelines, though her attention was diverted to another game taking place across the hall.

"Volleyball doesn't seem too bad..." She found herself thinking unconsciously.

* * *

_She, had been waiting. The most powerful being in the entirety of their world. She, Dead Master, had been waiting. Waiting far too long. _

_She waited within the confines of her chapel, which stood at the precipice of her massive fortress. The interior of the chapel was predominantly green, and its roof was supported by towering pillars hewn out of emerald stone. Chains of cold, unforgiving metal hung haphazardly from wall to wall, pillar to pillar, ceiling to floor. It was a spider web of certain doom. _

_Then, she sensed it. Her head moved ever so slightly. Finally, the child had come._

_The massive double doors of the chapel opened, revealing just what Dead Master had been waiting for all this time._

_Black Rock Shooter._

* * *

Yomi was busy revising her school work during lunch break when she was startled by Mato suddenly pouncing upon her from behind

"Hey Yomi... Let me copy yours..." Begged Mato as she put her head on Yomi's shoulder. "Next time it'll be my turn." she pleaded pitifully. Mato was never one for being studious, despite her excellence in sport.

Yomi smiled understandingly, but decided to play along for a while.

"If you don't do it yourself, you'll never learn." The more mature of the two replied.

Mato let our a whimper which could have melted anyone's heart. Yomi decided to give in and proceeded to gesture for Mato to look at her completed homework.

Mato's face immediately lighted up and she proceeded to cuddle Yomi.

"Thanks Yomi. I love you!" Mato exclaimed gleefully. Yomi let out a stream of giggles as Mato continued to cuddle her.

"Cut it out Mato! That tickles!"

Before long, Mato was rapidly copying Yomi's work, her face screwed up in utmost concentration. Yomi sat across from her, and gave the impression of a mother looking after a naughty child. Moments of silence passed between the two, only interrupted by the sound of pages flipping. The silence was finally broken by Yomi.

"Mato."

"Hm?" Came the reply, though Mato didn't look up from the piece of work she was copying.

"I've decided." Yomi continued. These words caught Mato's attention and she looked up briefly to hear what Yomi had to say.

"Not basketball, but something similar." Yomi finished, and Mato realized before long that Yomi was giving her an answer to the discussion they had about co-cirricular activities several days ago. Mato merely wondered what Yomi had chosen, but this was shortlived as the bell for the next period resounded. Mato immediately gave a startled cry and proceeded to continue copying homework at top speed. Yomi merely chuckled.

That afternoon, Mato was having basketball practice, and she was pleased to see that Yomi had joined her; though they were seperated by a net, for Yomi was on the other side of it with the school's volleyball team. Yomi hit a fantastic serve, much to the volleyball captain's approval. Mato felt pleased that they shared the same venue for their clubs, as this meant that they could always come for training sessions together. As each girl continued with their routine, their eyes met and both flashed a smile of understanding. Yet, they were inevitably separated by a net, so that neither could cross to the other side.

* * *

_The sound of rapid footsteps echoed off the chapel walls. Black Rock Shooter made her advance towards Dead Master, with a new intention in her heart. Enough fighting. Enough killing. She was here to end this, but not with the usual methods that their kind so often employed. _

_Dead Master sat upon her throne, set high atop an intricately carved pillar which resembled an altar. Chains draped the structure, giving it an ironic sense of entrapment and despair. Behind the throne hovered two massive skulls, with eerie green glows in their eye sockets. They made no sound but one could tell that if Dead Master was provoked, these skulls would show no mercy. _

_However, the most terrifying of all was Dead Master herself, for she was beautiful. Black Rock Shooter had never seen another so beautiful. Yet, she knew that it was a facade. That it hid the monster within. Arrogance was etched upon Dead Master's ghostly white and pristine face. Her emerald green eyes pierced the very soul and seemed to look down upon all within her gaze. Though she sat there, unmoving and unfeeling, Black Rock Shooter could feel malevolence and fearsome power emanating from her very presence. Yet, Black Rock Shooter was not afraid. Unafraid of the horns that adorned the devil. Unafraid of the sickle wielded by death herself. _

_Black Rock Shooter finally came to a halt, and she looked up into her destined foe's face. Green eyes met blue and they stared at each other for the longest time. Both sought to find something in the other, though nothing was exchanged. Seconds passed. Silence hung like a deathly cloud all around them. The two skulls continued to hover, awaiting their master's orders. _

_This was the moment. Everything had been done for this. Their showdown. Did they really have to fight? Black Rock Shooter had decided. _

_No. If I kill her. If she kills me. We'd be no different from each other. No. _

_Black Rock Shooter reached a hand out to Dead Master, but she did not say a word. She used her eyes to send a message instead. _

_"Enough is enough. Come with me. Find the truth."_

_More time passed. Black Rock Shooter waited for an answer, her hand outstretched in hope for a new resolution. _

_It never came. _

_With one swift motion, Dead Master rose up and swung her scythe, and the two sentinels, her skulls, flew with astonishing speed towards Black Rock Shooter. With almost no time to react, Black Rock Shooter leapt up high into the air, just as one of the skulls crashed into the ground where, just moments ago, she had been standing. However, before she could do anything else, she realized that the second skull was approaching rapidly with great malice._

_"This can't be good." _

* * *

**As the fourth act draws to a close, the deathly serenade has begun. It's the beginning of the end. **

**Please review this FanFic! Arigato!**


	5. Act Five: Embolism

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Black Rock Shooter nor any concepts related to Black Rock Shooter. All rights, permissions, and characters are reserved and owned by Huke, Ryo and Ordet.**

**In a world of black and white, a hero is born...**

**Let us return to the beginning! These are the chronicles of Black Rock Shooter!**

* * *

**Black Rock Shooter Chronicles, Act Five: Embolism**

_They have finally begun. Now spells the beginning of the end. We can only watch on as the fate of an entire world hangs in the balance. Yet, reality will only move on at its own pace. Reality doesn't recognize our existence; Reality defines it._

_In the midst of it all, we begin to wonder with increasing curiosity... Who made the mirror? Who decided that our two worlds should reflect each other as they have all this while?_

_We have no goals. We have no hopes. We walk this empty land wherever their thoughts and dreams take us. We just keep on walking._

_We just keep on fighting._

* * *

Mato was waiting. She sat at a wooden bench in her school's courtyard, which was surrounded on all sides by the school building and in the centre of it all a bust of their school's founder had been erected. The entire courtyard was bathed in the slowly fading light of the setting sun.

Mato had whipped her handphone out and was preparing to send a text.

"Was Yomi done with her club activities yet?" She thought nonchalantly. Before she could even begin though, Mato was startled out of her thoughts.

"Thanks for waiting." Came a cheerful voice from across the courtyard.

Mato's face immediately brightened as her eyes traced the source of the all too familiar voice. Yomi was walking at a steady pace towards her.

Mato got up to receive her friend and waved a simple hello.

"Oh, there you are." Mato exclaimed, relieved that Yomi was finally done. Yomi too seemed more than pleased at having finished her volleyball training.

"Should we go somewhere today?" Mato asked animatedly, to which Yomi replied "sure". The two girls then went on their way, side by side and inseparable.

They took the usual train back home and decided upon disembarking that they would head over to a convenience store first. There, the two girls browsed through teen magazines and gossiped to pass the time. Anyone who saw them would mistake them for friends whom had been through everything together for the longest time. Yet, time did not matter when it came to how closely these two were bound to each other. After all, their fates had been inexplicably intertwined long before they had even met.

Soon, they were walking along the street with no actual destination in mind, drinks purchased from the convenience store in hand. Cars, driven by people returning home from a long day at work, passed by fleetingly. For some reason, their conversation had drifted towards Mato's brother.

"You're his older sister, so you have no choice." Yomi explained wisely to Mato, whom had been complaining about her brother. Mato gave a dissatisfied face.

"Yomi, don't talk like my mother." Mato whined. What did being his older sister have to do with anything?

Yomi could only laugh at her friend's comment but was soon interrupted by a ringing sound from within the recesses of her bag.

She took out the source of the ringing; a jet black and stylish looking handphone. Mato stared, intrigued by it. Yomi flipped open the phone swiftly and saw that it was a call from home.

"It's a call from home. Excuse me for a minute." Yomi explained apologetically to Mato. Mato smiled and nodded her head in agreement just as Yomi took the call.

"Hello, Mom?" Yomi began. There was a moment's pause.

"Yes, I'm fine." She continued. Mato diverted her stare towards Yomi, wondering just what her mother was saying to her over the phone.

"Now? I'm with Mato." Yomi's words represented more than either of them could understand...

Mere minutes later, the two girls were in an accessory shop they had decided to enter on a whim. Mato had picked up an earring on display and held it up to admire.

"Isn't it cute?" Mato exclaimed as she gestured for Yomi to look at her discovery.

"Yeah, it really is." Yomi agreed. Mato put the earring back from whence she had picked it up and proceeded to look at something else. Yomi too had her eye elsewhere in the shop.

As Mato made her way towards one of the shelves, something caught her eye out of the blue. She bent down to look at it and saw that it was rather affordable and highly appropriate as a gift. With a smile, Mato decided there and then that this was definitely a purchase she had to make. After all, she now had someone worth giving something to.

Before long, the duo were finally making their way back home. Mato, however, had other ideas.

"Hey." Mato started, in order to gain Yomi's attention.

"Have you got a few minutes to spare?" She continued. Yomi understood that this meant Mato had something in mind.

"I guess so." Yomi replied with an all-knowing smile. Mato was always up to something and Yomi had by now gotten used to her random antics. It was never boring to be around Mato.

"There's somewhere I want to take you. Okay?" Mato explained, beaming happily. Yomi could only nod her head before Mato immediately broke into a run.

"Over this way! Come on!" Mato cried out as she pointed towards a random direction while running. Yomi chuckled as she tried to catch up with her energetic companion.

"Mato, wait for me!" Yomi exclaimed. Never in Yomi's life had she felt so alive.

* * *

_Black Rock Shooter lay sprawled on the cold checkerboard tiled floor. Dead Master looked at her from atop her altar with merciless and empty eyes, cradling her ornate scythe. There was a crater in the ground several feet from where Black Rock Shooter lay, the result of a relentless attack by one of the Dead Master's Skull Sentinels. Black Rock Shooter recovered slowly into a sitting position. Her deep, blue eyes remained fixed on her foe. She did not know how long she had been out but she recalled having seen strange images pass her eyes in her subconsciousness. Strange images of a girl that looked strikingly like the Dead Master herself, yet entirely different. The girl had been more... Alive._

_Black Rock Shooter felt confused. She had seen everything as if through the eyes of another. She was herself, yet was not. Was this what Black Gold Saw meant by being able to see into reality? Or did her desire to settle things with Dead Master peacefully cause her to see visions; visions of a future where they could walk together, laugh together? She continued to gaze at Dead Master, and Dead Master stared back. No. She saw no such hope or future in the eyes of her nemesis. It was like staring into an endless abyss. Why was Dead Master so... Empty?_

_Black Rock Shooter stood up. There was no choice. Dead Master was obviously unlike any of the others she had ever encountered. She was impossible to read. Even though reality had crept into their world, she had managed to retain that cold, unfeeling exterior. Yet, Black Rock Shooter was sure that inside, Dead Master wasn't as she appeared. The only way to find out was... To fight._

_Black Rock Shooter shut her eyes and concentrated. She needed all the power she could muster. This was one foe that required every bit of skill she had accumulated. Everything had to be put on the line in this battle. A battle that would determine if their world would be ushered into a new dawn or an eternal night. With these thoughts in mind, Black Rock Shooter's eyes flew open and once again a blue flame, more powerful and shining brighter than ever before, erupted into being over her left eye._

_Dead Master smirked. Finally! The child was getting serious! She tilted her head ever so slightly but this was all it took for Black Rock Shooter to register Dead Master's subtle message:_

_"To the death."_

_As if time had slowed down, the two, destined to kill or be killed, leapt at each other. Light met darkness and soon everything... Was going to change._

* * *

"This is it! Look!" Mato exclaimed proudly as she spun around in obvious delight. She had always been planning to surprise Yomi with this.

Yomi had just reached the top of the flight of stairs that led to Mato's "special place". The light from the setting sun bathed the entire view in a brilliant golden splendour, and Yomi was obviously impressed.

"Wow..." Was all Yomi could say as she caught her breath from having just climbed such a distance in addition to having to keep up with Mato running all the way. Yomi would never understand where Mato's energy came from.

Yomi tried her best to take in everything the view offered her, but realized that it was too awe inspiring to fully register. Everyday really did bring with it new things. She never knew that the town they lived in was so beautiful.

"This is my favourite place." Mato stated proudly. She leaned over the railing to admire the view.

"When you look at the town from here, somehow it just makes you feel better." She explained to Yomi. Mato paused to try to better put her feelings into words.

"It's not just the view... I don't know, it's hard to explain but..." Mato stuttered, hanging her head in embarrassment at being unable to convey her message properly.

"You know..?" She finished lamely, hoping that Yomi would somehow catch her meaning. To her surprise though, Yomi did.

"I understand." Yomi replied. Mato did not say anything more. Somehow Yomi knew how she felt too. Perhaps it was the view. Maybe her town conveyed her feelings for her.

"You really like this town, don't you Mato?" Yomi continued, while pulling her hair back as a fine wind blew against them.

"Yeah. I love it." Mato affirmed, her eyes closed ever so slightly in a bid to remember all the wonderful memories she had made in the place she called home.

"I was born and raised here!" She exclaimed, as both girls continued to gaze in wonder at the scenery splayed out like a fine painting before them.

"I've been moving around since i was born." Yomi answered with a tinge of loneliness and regret in her voice. Mato didn't miss it. Yomi's eyes were still looking forward but Mato knew that her heart had gone someplace else. Someplace perhaps that was cold and unfriendly. Someplace where she had not, unlike Mato, managed to make memories to last a lifetime.

"Well, you should stay here from now on! I hate the idea of you leaving..." Mato suggested, though it was obvious that this was also a plea. She wanted Yomi to finally have a place she could call home. A place to love.

Yomi turned towards Mato, a look of surprise betraying her. It was shortlived and replaced by a small smile. Yomi looked at the ground with sad eyes.

"Yeah. I want to stay." She agreed. However, deep inside her heart, she wasn't sure if what she wanted was what she would get. Life wasn't always so easy...

Mato looked uncertainly at her friend. They had entered a rather depressing topic. Dangerous territory. Mato knew she had to do something quickly in order to lighten the mood. After all, that was what she was good at!

After a brief moment, it hit her. Mato let out a sigh of relief at having thought of it. She rummaged inside her bag for a moment before pulling out what she had purchased earlier at the accessory shop for Yomi.

"Here, this is for you!" Mato said excitedly, as she flashed a pretty, metallic blue phonestrap that was adorned with a tiny plastic star. The phonestrap glittered and jingled merrily in the sunlight.

"This is..?" Yomi began, surprised at the gesture.

"Isn't it cute? I bought it for you." Mato said gleefully.

".. Can i have it..?" Yomi continued awkwardly, unsure of whether to accept the gift or not. Not once in her life had she met a friend that gave something to her. She wasn't sure how to respond to Mato.

"Yep! I mean look, your phone doesn't have any straps." Said Mato as she explained the rationale for her choice of a gift. She had recalled not seeing a strap on Yomi's phone when her mother had called. The phonestrap at the accessory shop was just dying to be bought! Mato placed her gift in Yomi's hand.

"I think it's lonely." Mato finished simply, as Yomi looked at her newly received phonestrap with happiness that could not be put into words.

"See? I've got this one. I really like it." Exclaimed Mato as she whipped out her own handphone and displayed the strap on it for Yomi to see.

"Thank you! I'll treasure it!" Assured Yomi as she held her gift against her heart. It meant more to her than anything in the world, for it was not just a phonestrap but a symbol of their friendship. An irreplaceable friendship that she would not give anything for.

With that, the two girls began to laugh, and it was as if nothing in the world could tear them apart.

* * *

_Everything was silent, but this was merely a facade. For the moon now cast a silvery glow on the chapel wherein a battle to the death was taking place._

_A clash of steel broke the silence, followed by several more in quick succession. Black Rock Shooter used her weapon to parry and block Dead Master's dreaded scythe, for that was all she could do. Never had she faced an opponent so swift. Never had she faced an opponent so frightfully strong. Every blow layed upon her sent shockwaves coursing through her body. If she lost her concentration for just a single instant, it would all be over._

_Dead Master swung maliciously and Black Rock Shooter evaded to the best of her ability. A deadly dance of catastrophic proportions. To make matters worse, the Dead Master's Skull Sentinels too joined the fray. It took everything Black Rock Shooter had to keep her eyes on all three of her opponents. She would be at a severe disadvantage if any of them so much as touched her. Black Rock Shooter sensed the amount of power that her enemies held in her gut. She had to wait. Now was not the time to go on the offensive. Not yet._

_Suddenly, the skull sentinels redrew in order to gain momentum for yet another attack. Now was the time! Within a fraction of a second, Black Rock Shooter had charged up her Cannon and fired several shots at Dead Master. To her dismay, Dead Master dodged every single one of them with ease. A large cloud of dust erupted from the explosions, and everything was obscured..._

_... In a far off location, in a place which reality had engulfed their world much further, White Rock Strength continued to gaze into the distance. She remained unmoving, save for the wagging of her metal tail, for she was speaking to someone. Speaking... In her thoughts._

_"Strength... Have they begun?" A monotonous female Voice echoed in the subconsciousness of Strength's mind._

_"Yeah. I can sense them fighting, even from as far off as here. It's incredible." Strength replied in a childish but rigid voice._

_"Now's not the time to be impressed Strength." The same Voice reproached._

_"I know. I've got work to do haven't I?" Strength stated plainly._

_"Good that you still remember. We have observed that Kuroi Mato and Yomi Takanashi have just forged a powerful bond. You must break it. The resultant effect on Takanashi Yomi will change the tides of battle to our favour." The Voice announced ominously._

_"Roger, roger." Strength replied candidly. The two fell silent for a brief moment._

_"Why are we doing this again..?" Strength asked blankly. There was another pause._

_"Remember Strength... Dead Master is but the conglomeration of every being that has ever died in this world. A puppet. Our puppet. Such a powerful being... Mirroring a weak hearted girl in reality... If we bring the two of them together as one, what do you think would happen?" The Voice explained patiently._

_Strength pondered for a moment, but realized that she had no clue. She was never really the brains in anything, like it or not._

_"No idea. If I knew I wouldn't ask would I?" She retorted. Silence again._

_"Right now Strength, most of the beings in this world are dead. Dead because they have fulfilled their destinies. Dead because they have all been given the task of ushering Black Rock Shooter into existence, whether directly or indirectly. That which gave Black Rock Shooter life also strengthened Dead Master. However, You and I are able to remain for we have already formed weak; extremely weak links with beings in reality. For now, we shall not disappear. Yet, if reality creeps any further into this world, we too shall have no place in it. However, if we bring Takanashi Yomi and Dead Master together as one, a powerful connection between this world and reality will be forged, akin to a passageway of sorts. We can only do this by making her despair, for that will cause Takanashi Yomi's mental state to weaken enough for Dead Master to gain control of their connection temporarily. Dead Master already knows this and has been trying everything in her power to achieve it. Yet, she knows not how. I foresee that Black Rock Shooter too will soon realize her connection to Kuroi Mato. The two of them have stronger connections than either of us will ever have with their reality counterparts." The Voice continued._

_"... And why is that?" Strength asked curiously._

_"That, is because of what I had said earlier Strength. That both Dead Master and Black Rock Shooter are results of the combination of a massive amount of beings in our world being sacrificed. The two of them alone can be said to represent the entirety of our world in essence." The Voice explained, now obviously impatient._

_"... And...?" Strength repeated, still confused and not seeing the full picture._

_"When Black Rock Shooter defeats Dead Master then... Takanashi Yomi will be brought into our world because of their connection; the connection that we are trying to create. That is your job. Takanashi Yomi's presence alone will rip our world asunder, for just as we can never cross over to their world, her mere existence will cause our world to fall apart because of it's impossibility. Yet, it isn't impossible now. Not when such a strong bond has been forged between the reality counterparts of Black Rock Shooter and Dead Master! A strong bond which we have to break. For the most unlikely situation has occured! Something I have been waiting for this whole time. For destined enemies to become akin to companions in reality! Impossible! Yet... It has happened. We will use this, Strength. We will use this impossibility to our favour. We will finally be able to cross over to reality. For when our world destroys itself, there can only be one place left for Black Rock Shooter to go. That is... To join with Kuroi Mato as one. To use that very connection formed between Takanashi Yomi and Dead Master as her passage out of our world. When that happens... We shall follow... And when we kill Black Rock Shooter then..." The Voice paused for effect._

_"Nobody... Will stop us from taking over reality."_

_The movement of clock hands dictated by the clicking of Strength's tail edged ever closer to midnight._

* * *

**As the fifth act draws to a close, a massive plot is finally revealed. Who are Strength and her Master? What does this spell for Mato and Yomi? How will Strength break them apart? The plot darkens... **

**Please review this FanFic! Arigato!**

**(P.S. Thank you for all your reviews! It's so nice to see that i have fans for this fic! I will continue to update this as regularly as i can in order to fulfill your expectations! Read on!)**


	6. Act Six: Cannibalism

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Black Rock Shooter nor any concepts related to Black Rock Shooter. All rights, permissions, and characters are reserved and owned by Huke, Ryo and Ordet.**

**In a world of black and white, a hero is born...**

**Let us return to the beginning! These are the chronicles of Black Rock Shooter!**

* * *

**Black Rock Shooter Chronicles, Act Six: Cannibalism**

_It is a man eat man world out there. Even now, another wheel spins into motion, threatening to create an even deeper darkness to engulf our world in. Why must we fight against each other, beings of a single origin?_

_In despair, we can only look towards the single light that shines in this bleakness. The light draws us, for even in a world void of life, the darkness is fearful. _

_We have no goals. We have no hopes. We walk this empty land wherever their thoughts and dreams take us. We just keep on walking. _

_We just keep on fighting. _

* * *

In the blink of an eye, youthful spring fell upon them. Time flew past, as it always does when life goes smoothly.

Their friendship could only grow, as Mato and Yomi soon became inseparable. As inseparable as light and darkness.

Time brought to them many things. Mato's "special place" soon became theirs. They worked hard to excel in their individual sports. To school and from school, they would always walk side by side, and nothing could come between them.

The seasons continued to unveiled their cheerful faces, and time continued to past, stopping for no one.

Class tests, outings to the pool, traditional festivals, watching late night horror movies, showing off their tan lines from the class beach gathering, preparing for the school festival's music item, studying together when Mato fell behind in her work once again, simply talking about the things they liked... These and much, much more soon became part and parcel of life. Nothing could go wrong. Nothing.

Then finally, winter reared it's head, and time began to slow down as everything begin to freeze...

... The girls stood side by side, as they visited a shrine on new year's eve, both with the same thought in mind as they clapped their hands and prayed.

Yet, good things always had to come to an end. For though they were bound to each other here, in another life, they were further apart than anyone could possibly imagine. So far apart, that nothing could prevent what was to happen inevitably.

As it is said... The closer two individuals come together... The more painful the separation...

* * *

_"... Strength. Do you now know what must be done..?" The dark Voice echoed once more in the recesses of Strength's psyche. Strength hesitated for a moment. _

_"... Yeah... But... Why me?" Strength argued feebly, annoyed with the complexity of their plan. The Voice giggled uncharacteristically. A cold, mechanical laugh. _

_"Simple, Strength. It just so happens that your counterpart in reality happens to be someone rather... Close to Kuroi Mato. Do you not believe that I would not do things on my own if such coincidence fell upon me? Strength... I have told you many times... Out of all of us, only you can do this." The Voice explained coldly. _

_Strength sighed. Why did the crappy stuff always fall to her? Well... It was still better than disappearing. _

_"Roger, roger." Strength complied. No sooner had she done that, she broke out of the trance that had kept her at the same spot for days. She realized how cold she was but did not shiver. It was time to put their plan into motion. _

_Strength took small steps forward on the steep precipice she stood upon, moving forward to take a leap. _

_A leap which would bring her that much closer... Into reality._

* * *

The girls were having their weekly training session in the school sports hall. Yomi was on her side of the hall with her volleyball team and practicing with utmost concentration.

Suddenly, a cry resounded from across the net that isolated the basketball court. Yomi was startled as her mind registered the familiarity of the voice. She turned to look and saw Mato upon the ground, her team mates gathered around her in worry. One particular girl caught Yomi's attention; a tiny figure with auburn brown hair in a red track suit whom Yomi had never really noticed. She was really small after all. The petite girl quickly approached Mato on the ground.

"Did you twist it when you came down?" Yomi could hear the girl voice with concern. Something seemed to twitch in Yomi's chest, though she could not put a finger upon it.

"Must be my heart skipping a beat... Yeah... I hope Mato's fine." Yomi thought to herself, though a tiny part of her knew that was a lie.

"... Looks like it." Came Mato's reply, and though she was smiling her tone couldn't hide the pain she was in.

The girl in the red track suit proceeded to place Mato's arm around her shoulder. Yomi felt the same electric sensation in her chest once again.

"Can you stand?" The girl asked.

"Yeah." Mato replied as she winced in pain. Yomi could only stare silently, unable to help for she was separated from Mato by a net. Mato's team mates continued to voice their concern.

"I'm okay, I'm okay." Mato assured them, though from where Yomi stood, she saw how bad her friend was limping. Her helplessness magnified...

"Yomi! Don't leave the court!" Came a stern voice from across her. Yomi was jolted back to reality and immediately faced forward to resume her training. Yet, her heart was not in the game any longer.

As Mato cried out in pain when the small girl sprayed an aerosol onto her foot, Yomi couldn't help but steal yet another glance at Mato; and at that tiny little bug beside her...

A short while later, Yomi was waiting for Mato at the school courtyard where they usually met after school ended. Yomi was lost in her thoughts, her arms wrapped around herself as if in self-defence.

"Tiny little bug..? No... I could not have thought that. It must have been the fatigue. Yes... I wasn't feeling like myself..."

Then, voices began to resound from across the courtyard, and Yomi knew that it was Mato. She immediately rushed forward to receive her friend, anxious to know what Mato's condition was.

"It's okay now." Yomi heard Mato say.

"You sure?" Came another voice, and Yomi's heart retaliated once again. That little bug!

As Yomi ran forward, she saw Mato and the tiny girl walking towards her. Mato registered only a slight limp now.

"Sorry for being late!" Mato apologized.

"Don't worry about it." Yomi replied, though in her heart she had been worried. Yet... What was it she had been worried about? What was that horrible nagging feeling in her chest?

"... Is your foot okay?" Yomi asked sincerely, though it was more because she had subconsciously registered a second of silence that hung in the air as she got lost in her own thoughts.

"Yeah, it's just a minor sprain..." Mato explained cheerfully. She then placed her hand on the shoulder of the tiny girl beside her. Yomi felt yet another jolt.

"... And Super Manager taped it up! No pain anymore!" Finished Mato, relieved at the end of her ordeal. The girl then proceeded to introduce herself.

"Nice to meet you! I'm the Super Manager!" The girl proclaimed in a loud voice. Yomi stared coldly at the tiny figure, once again overcome by an urge to squish the little insect. An urge that was not her own. The girl turned towards Mato again.

"It should heal up quickly, but no running around and jumping for a while. If you take a bath, make sure it's a quick one. Don't let you foot get warm." She advised.

"Heh... Got it..." Mato replied sheepishly. It was as if her intention to ignore the injury and continue training had been discovered. Yomi remained silent.

"... And take a rest tomorrow." The girl continued.

"What.. No!" Mato retorted. She wasn't about to let such a tiny injury get to her!

"Listen to what I tell you... You little first-year ace!" The tiny girl reprimanded.

"Quit it, you're embarrassing me..." Mato replied, her annoyance at being unable to train gone in an instant at being called the first-year ace. Yomi still said nothing.

"Alright. I've got some other things to take care of! Bye bye!" The girl finished as she waved goodbye to Mato, whom returned the gesture with a simple "thank you". Yomi registered that the distraction had finally left.

"First-year ace huh?" Yomi said dreamily, uncertain for how long she had been in a silent trance. She had only caught bits and pieces of their conversation.

"I'm no ace..." Mato repeated, though she was unable to hide her joy at having such a title behind her embarrassment. Only Yomi saw through this.

"... But they might let me participate in the Spring tournament." Mato continued. The darkness in Yomi's heart and mind vanished.

"You can do it!" Yomi replied to cheer her friend on. She had become herself again and forgot all the ill thoughts that had plagued her mind for the past hour...

"Yeah, I'll do my best!" Mato assured her, fist clenched with motivation.

* * *

**The curtain falls for an intermission... And darkness engulfs the stage... Act Six marks darkness' true beginning.**

**Please review this FanFic! Arigato!**

**(P.S. Sorry this chapter seems so short! I have no choice because i'm making this Fic go by acts like in a play. Well, it's rather artistic and all. So... It must have an intermission. If you notice the OVA itself has two very distinct halves. Don't worry the next chapter will probably be up soon so i hope this will suffice to keep you coming back for more!)**


	7. Act Seven: Egoism

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Black Rock Shooter nor any concepts related to Black Rock Shooter. All rights, permissions, and characters are reserved and owned by Huke, Ryo and Ordet.**

**In a world of black and white, a hero is born...**

**Let us return to the beginning! These are the chronicles of Black Rock Shooter!**

* * *

**Black Rock Shooter Chronicles, Act Seven: Egoism**

_There will always be chaos. There will always be evil. There will always be those who strive to create these things. Yet, for us, there will always be something far more important. There will always be hope._

_We have no goals. We have no hopes. We walk this empty land wherever their thoughts and dreams take us. We just keep on walking._

_We just keep on fighting._

* * *

_It has begun. The end. Where everything will be as it was always meant to be._

* * *

The end of something always spells the beginning of something else, be it for better or for worse.

There was a huge commotion in the school front yard. Dozens of school girls were crowded around a single white board. Stuck upon it was the class groupings for the second school year. Naturally, Mato and Yomi were there.

Both girls wore a sorrowful expression, their eyes refusing to believe what the white board spelled out for the two of them.

"Our class has been split up..." Mato said quietly with a bitter tone. Even with the ruckus caused by the large group of girls, a moment of silence seemed to fall between Mato and Yomi.

"Yes." Yomi replied in a monotone, mirroring Mato's disappointment. More silence.

"But our classrooms are close, and we still do clubs together." Mato exclaimed hopefully in a bid to lighten the mood. It did not help.

"Yes." Yomi repeated, at a loss for words.

"... We can always meet up on breaks too..." Mato continued, her enthusiasm faltering fast.

"Yes." Yomi said one final time. The sound of everyone chatting happily around them seemed like it was drowned out. It was as if the world had come crashing down around them.

"Nothing we can do about it." Mato ended miserably.

"Yes... Nothing we can do about it..." Yomi echoed, her voice barely a whisper...

... Several hours later, the school bell rang to signal a break. The class door of 2-B slid open almost immediately after, and Mato ran out to the class next door with great urgency. She missed Yomi already.

Just as Mato was preparing to knock on the door however, it slid open and on the other side stood Yomi. Yomi let out a gasp as she was greeted by the smiling Mato, whom had regained her energy once again upon seeing her best friend. Yomi could only return the smile, for she too missed Mato equally much. They would only get to talk in the corridor most of the time now...

"How's your new class?" Mato asked curiously.

"Well... It's okay I guess." Yomi replied honestly, though there was no mistaking the disappointment in her voice.

"I feel the same." Mato agreed candidly, but more so to cheer up the troubled Yomi.

"I don't really feel like a second year student" Yomi voiced out worriedly.

"Well, once the new club members join we'll probably feel it more?" Mato assured her.

"Maybe so." Yomi agreed in a faraway voice. The two were lost in their own thoughts for a moment.

"Did you get taller?" Yomi continued, trying her best to change the subject.

"What? Really?" Mato exclaimed excitedly, immediately using her hand to do a height comparison with Yomi.

"Nah, I can't catch up." She muttered disappointedly as she realized that the gap between her height and Yomi's was still pretty large.

"Hey Yomi." Mato began again, a pout forming on her face.

"What..?" Yomi replied, slightly taken aback by the sudden change in Mato's expression.

"Don't get any taller!" Mato complained, much to Yomi's amusement.

"I can't help myself!" Replied Yomi, as she giggled. However, she was then interrupted by the arrival of an unexpected guest...

... It was the tiny basketball club manager, Yuu. Her minuscule frame tottered over to where Mato and Yomi were.

"Hey there Mato! Got a sec?" She began.

"Yuu!" Mato exclaimed, acknowledging her arrival.

"Before we start club today we're gonna have a meeting. Don't be late!" Yuu stated simply.

"What kind of meeting?" Mato asked, surprised at the sudden announcement. Yomi stood and watched them quietly.

"About the new recruits. We want to make sure they don't get picked off..." Yuu explained.

"... By others like the volleyball club." She finished with a look at Yomi.

Yomi was taken aback. Why was that directed at her?

"The team captain's really serious about it." Yuu added almost grimly.

"Oh..?" Mato remarked. It was then that she suddenly remembered Yuu and Yomi had only met once before.

"Oh Yomi! This is Yuu, but you knew that. She's the basketball club manager." Mato exclaimed, as she re-introduced Yuu to Yomi.

"This year we're in the same class." She continued to explain, gesturing to Yuu beside her. Yomi felt herself cringe.

"Nice to meet you, Takanashi-san." Yuu smiled sweetly as she exchanged greetings. Yomi did not return it.

"Can I call you Yomi too?" She asked politely.

"Mm." Yomi consented, not sure what this was going to develop into.

"Okay, okay! Just call me Yuu!" Yuu replied cheerfully as she flashed an OK sign. With that, she said goodbye and with a wave of her hand turned around and left. The school bell rang again.

Mato had returned the gesture but Yomi merely stood there and watched on. Without realizing it, a shadow had fallen over her face...

Before long, club had started. Yomi watched on grimly as Mato and Yuu got closer and closer during training. Mato would be depending on Yuu far more than herself from now on. Even now, Yuu was treating a small wound Mato had received during training...

As Yomi walked over to where they usually met up in the school courtyard after club, she saw that Mato and Yuu were together. She saw Yuu slowly but surely replacing her in Mato's life. Even as she stood there watching them now, Mato didn't take notice of her. Not until she had been standing there for almost a minute did Mato finally call out to her...

As they walked home together, it wasn't just Mato and herself now. Yuu was there, and Yomi was felt herself entirely excluded from their conversation. Mato didn't need her anymore. She was but a spare. Perhaps she had always been a spare..?

Even when Yuu left them for home, Mato continued to go on and on about the basketball club. Yomi wasn't listening any longer. She had not been listening for a long time now. All she had caught were snitches of the words "team captain" and "dunked". Everything they had said felt like it had been drowned out...

"Mm..." Yomi whispered, more to herself than to Mato, as depressing thoughts continued to cloud her mind. It was only then Mato realized Yomi had been entirely left out for the past hour.

"Oh... I'm sorry! I just can't stop talking about basketball." Mato apologized profusely. How did she allow herself to be carried away like that?

"Sorry, Yomi..." Mato repeated earnestly.

Yomi appeared to escape her trance for a moment.

"No, that's not it..." Yomi assured Mato almost sleepily. "I'm just spacing out a bit."

"Really..?" Mato asked worriedly. Something did not feel right.

"Yeah..." Yomi finished, though deep inside she wished to simply melt into the ground and disappear. It felt like the longest train ride home they had ever taken.

... The very next day, Yomi continued to spy on Mato from outside her class door. She saw Mato speaking animatedly with Yuu once again.

It was break time! Why did Mato not come to find her? Did Mato not want her anymore? Was she not worth Mato's time anymore? What did Yuu have that she didn't?

The answer came to her almost immediately after but she didn't want to hear it. No! No! No! No! No!

Despair and sorrow overcame her. Yomi felt tears about to spill, but they never came, for a cold, cruel voice spoke inside her head.

_"Come..."_

... Mato saw an ominous shadow move at the corner of her eye. She stood up instinctively, for she sensed that something had gone wrong. Very wrong. Yet, there was nothing there at their class door. She had definitely seen something dark move there...

"What's the matter?" Yuu asked innocently.

"What? Uh, nothing." Mato replied, though a feeling of dread refused to leave her. Something had gone very wrong indeed.

For as Yuu returned to her seat, Mato failed to notice the wicked grin upon the tiny girl's face. As the class door slammed shut in preparation for their next lesson, so did Yomi's path back to reality... And darkness had claimed her for its own.

* * *

_A humongous crash resounded from deep within Dead Master's fortress that shook its very foundations. A massive cloud of dust and rubble engulfed the entire chapel wherein the two destined foes fought to the finish. _

_Black Rock Shooter landed firmly on her feet as she recovered from the recoil of her own attack. She was still getting used to the power of her Black Rock Cannon. Its destructive force had become apparent when she almost brought the entire building down upon them without meaning to. _

_She turned her head from side to side, surveying the scene. Dead Master was surely still alive. There was no way an attack like that could have taken her out. Black Rock Shooter braced herself for another assault, for the dust cloud obscured her vision. _

_Without warning, Dead Master's two skull sentinels had appeared behind her, cutting off any escape from the rear. She turned to look at them momentarily, but then focused on the front soon after for she knew that Dead Master was there. _

_True enough, Black Rock Shooter soon heard footsteps approaching her and before long, Dead Master's dreaded form had materialized from within the cloud of dirt. With a simple twirl of her scythe, the cloud cleared and the two were soon face to face once again. _

_Black Rock Shooter immediately felt something different. Dead Master's aura had changed. What was this feeling of... sadness? _

_She immediately pointed her cannon back at Dead Master, readying herself for yet another showdown. She also noticed that Dead Master's mocking smile from moments before was gone. It was time to get serious. _

_With a massive swing of her weapon, Dead Master sent a destructive wave of energy spiralling through the floor towards Black Rock Shooter. The very ground split from the impact and Black Rock Shooter had to respond with a parry in a fraction of a second. Dust and rubble flecked against her porcelain white skin. _

_She used every ounce of her energy to prevent herself from being overwhelmed by the attack. She gritted her teeth tightly, amazed at how powerful her opponent truly was. Did Dead Master possess such force just moments ago? It was as if she powered up! _

_Suddenly, the ground cracked and gave way beneath her. Black Rock Shooter felt a familiar falling sensation into nothingness. Not good. She remembered the last time something like this happened. She knew that she had to recover from the impact of Dead Master's attack, and fast. _

_Within seconds, Dead Master had come careening after her, and both of them were soon plummeting to the depths of the fortress. Black Rock Shooter looked up and saw Dead Master flying towards her at a fantastic speed, her two skull sentinels in tow. _

_Her scythe came swiftly and ferociously. Black Rock Shooter once again had barely managed to fend off Dead Master's advances. They fought in the air as the checkered walls flew past at an astonishing speed in a blur of black and white. Just how far did they have left to fall? _

_Before long, Dead Master had set her skull sentinels on her again, and Black Rock Shooter released a flurry of shots from her cannon to greet them. They sentinels dodged the blasts with ease and advanced upon her. _

_No sooner had that happened, Black Rock Shooter felt the ground approaching. She readied herself and landed perfectly, even though she had just fallen from such a massive height, as though weightless. She found her cannon's trigger again and released another dozen shots at the sentinels, but they refused to connect. _

_With a burst of speed, one of the sentinels came careening towards her and she dodged by a hair's breath. The other, however, found its mark and Black Rock Shooter felt a great impact to her spine which sent her flying face first into the ground. She let out a painful gasp as the wind got knocked out of her. Something definitely broke there... _

_It was no time to lie there waiting painfully however. She knew that every second counted in this battle. She was not about to let history repeat itself. With great speed, Black Rock Shooter recovered and was soon back in an offensive stance, her cannon pointed forward at the two sentinels. _

_The sentinels hovered silently, preparing for another attempt, but Black Rock Shooter was observing their movements carefully. She had to take them both out at once. _

_The two skull sentinels' paths aligned and no sooner had that happened, Black Rock Shooter charged her cannon rapidly... _

_... Except that this was a feint. Her two foes, upon seeing her charging the weapon had scattered at close quarters, effectively restricting their path of escape. Black Rock Shooter's cannon then transformed into a massive spear-like weapon and with great agility she quickly dispatched the two sentinels. They crumbled to nothingness and not a moment too soon, for Dead Master had arrived. _

_Black Rock Shooter looked up at her enemy, whom had landed gracefully on one of the numerous chains that lay scattered wall to wall. She conveyed her message to Dead Master with her eyes alone. _

_"Now it's just you and me." _

_Dead Master looked back with eyes that could pierce through steel. She was obviously not pleased with the direction in which the battle was headed. Time for a change of plans. _

_Without warning, Dead Master took two huge leaps through the air, leaping gracefully from chain to chain and finally finding her mark on the ground. She then proceeded to make a run for it. Black Rock Shooter was slightly taken aback by this. Why did Dead Master have to run if she was so strong? _

_There was no time to think. It was probably a trap but Black Rock Shooter knew that if she let Dead Master escape, something terrible would surely happen. She pursued her nemesis without delay, into the dark depths of enemy territory... _

* * *

Mato was sitting at the usual bench in the school's courtyard where she would always wait for Yomi after clubs. Something had been bugging her the entire day ever since she had seen the passing shadow at her class door. Or maybe it was a shadow she thought she had seen. Either way, something felt wrong. There was no other way to describe it.

"Thanks for waiting!" Came a voice from somewhere ahead. Mato looked up to see Yuu approaching her. Yomi was no where in sight...

"There you are." Mato replied, a little disappointed that it wasn't Yomi.

"Sorry for being late. The captain wouldn't stop talking." Yuu apologized sincerely. Mato, however, was too preoccupied to hear her apology.

"Did you see Yomi..?" Mato asked hopefully. She knew not why but deep inside, something told her that Yomi was in trouble. It was just a special kind of bond that she shared with nobody else.

"No..." Yuu replied innocently. Mato was still unable to shake off the uneasy feeling. She had to go find out.

"Oh. Didn't you hear? She said she had something to do, so she went home early." Came the reply when Mato questioned one of the volleyball team members, Kazumi, on Yomi's whereabouts.

"What?" Mato gasped. Why did Yomi not inform her before she had left? It was unlike her.

"If she didn't tell you it must have been quite urgent" Kazumi continued, as if she had read Mato's mind.

"Don't get twisted up about it." She finished. Mato was unconvinced.

"Yeah, she's right." Yuu agreed, her hand placed on Mato's shoulder, leaving Mato with no choice but to accept the explanation. They then exchanged goodbyes and made their way home.

As Mato walked back home from the train station, she recalled Yomi's blank expression the day before. Mato felt horrible. Why? Why had she left Yomi out of the conversation? Had she hurt Yomi? Was Yomi really just spacing out? Something told her that Yomi had been telling a white lie.

She stared blankly at her phone, wanting to send a text to Yomi but yet unsure of what to put into it. Apologize? Ask about her troubles? Mato had no clue. She had never felt so lost before.

That night, as she lay on her bed waiting for dinner, Mato continued to stare blankly at her phone's screen, wishing that it would compose a message to Yomi on its own accord.

It was just a text message! Why then was it so difficult to compose?

Mato sat up, resolute. Yeah, it was just a text message. Lying there wasn't going to solve anything for anyone. She began typing away furiously.

"What happened to you today? I didn't hear from you and got worried... But don't worry about it! See you tomorrow!"

Mato read and re-read the message. Yeah, it was fine. Easier than she thought it would be.

With a press of a button, the text was on its way. Now all she had to do was wait for the reply. What did she expect to see in the reply? Mato did not know.

She lay back down again, heaving a great sigh of relief at having survived the ordeal. There was a knock on the door and it opened soon after. Hiro popped his head into the room.

"Sis, dinner's ready." He chimed.

"Coming." Mato replied lazily. Satisfied with the reply, Hiro shut the door behind him and made his way downstairs. Even dinner seemed like a pain now...

Mato looked at the screen of her phone once more. Nothing. She flipped it shut, depressed. Where are you, Yomi..?

The rest of the night, through dinner and everything, Mato brought her phone with her. She would check it periodically, wishing for Yomi to reply. The reply never came however. Worry changed to despair as Mato became more certain that something terrible had befallen Yomi. Why else would she take so long to reply?

It was so bad that she couldn't sleep that night, as Mato sat with her face buried in her knees, staring blankly at the phone on her table and willing for it to vibrate or ring. Nothing happened.

The next morning, Mato skipped breakfast in a frantic rush to meet up with Yomi. She was certain that Yomi would be as she always was, waiting for her by the street corner before they went to school together, as they had done so all this while...

... Except that this morning, Yomi wasn't there. Mato's running came to an abrupt halt. She checked her phone to make sure that Yomi had not sent her any mail. Nothing.

Mato waited. Nothing happened.

The train ride to school had never felt so lonely. Mato felt like she was on the verge of crying, but she comforted herself.

"Yomi must still be busy, yeah." She thought positively. Mato once again whipped out her phone to send another text to Yomi.

"Good morning."

Mato was spaced out the rest of the day. Nothing in class got into her head. She looked out the window, hoping to catch a glimpse of Yomi coming to school in her car. No car stopped outside the gates...

... During the break, Mato stood quietly outside Yomi's class, waiting for something to happen. A random girl came walking out and Mato decided it would be more prudent to ask for Yomi's whereabouts once more.

"Hey." Mato called out to her, taking the girl by surprise.

"What?" Came the curt reply.

"Do you know what happened to Yomi?" Mato asked urgently. The girl tilted her head to look back into the classroom.

"Takanashi? Now that you mention it, she's not here today." She replied simply. Mato was shocked that others could take so little notice of Yomi. Was nobody else worried about her?

"You and Takanashi-san are friends. Why don't you drop her a mail?" The girl suggested. Mato merely looked at the ground sadly. What was the point of sending a mail if Yomi wouldn't reply?

"Yeah I'll do that. Thanks."

However, things were not about to get any better. In fact, they were about to get far worse.

Just as they were about to be dismissed from school, Mato's phone vibrated in her pocket. She took it out frantically, hoping beyond hope that it was Yomi. However, it was only her mother.

Mato let out a long sigh in disappointment. What did her mum want now? She flipped open the phone and the subsequent text she read froze her heart.

All it took were two words to send Mato bolting out of class and back home.

"Yomi. Missing."

* * *

**Act Seven has ended, and despair takes over. Will there still be any hope left? **

**Please review this FanFic! Arigato! **

**(P.S. It's going to be a chapter every two weeks from here on out. Be patient.)**


	8. Act Eight: Finalism

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Black Rock Shooter nor any concepts related to Black Rock Shooter. All rights, permissions, and characters are reserved and owned by Huke, Ryo and Ordet.**

**In a world of black and white, a hero is born...**

**Let us return to the beginning! These are the chronicles of Black Rock Shooter!**

* * *

**Black Rock Shooter Chronicles, Act Eight: Finalism**

_Go forth, our hope. _

_Light the path or ever-increasing darkness. _

_Show us the way to a better tomorrow. _

_Let us be reborn anew. _

_As steel clashes, as blood flows, _

_We will follow wherever the wind blows. _

_For when two becomes one, _

_The end will have begun. _

_We have no goals. We have no hopes. _

_We walk this empty land wherever their thoughts and dreams take us. _

_We just keep on walking. _

_We just keep on fighting... _

_Till the end claims us for its own. _

* * *

Mato had never ran so fast in her entire life. People and things flew past her in a frantic blur as she made a mad dash out of school and back home. Through it all, only one thing remained in Mato's mind.

"Yomi."

Mato made a call home immediately to clarify issues, hoping upon hope that it was just a big mistake. Yet, her mother only served to grant her worst fears true. Yomi was indeed missing.

Never had the train ride home felt so long. Never had the route home been so far. Never had the sight of her own house brought such fear.

As Mato reached the front door, she hesitated, her hand inches from the door handle. She was tired and panting heavily but Mato didn't feel the burn in her legs nor the heaving of her own chest. She felt only anticipation.

With a feeling of plunging into unknown depths in her heart, Mato opened the door.

She immediately noted the appearance of two unfamiliar pairs of shoes in the genkan, one black and one brown. She dreaded meeting their owners.

"There you are." Came a worried voice and Mato looked up to see her mother walking down the stairs towards her, concern etched upon her face.

"The detectives are waiting for you upstairs." Informed her mother as Mato paused to catch her breath.

Mato could only stare at the stairs with trepidation.

"I think you've heard from your mother, but Yomi's parents have asked us to search for their daughter." Came the detective's faraway voice.

It had been a mere five minutes, yet Mato felt like climbing the stairs had taken an eternity.

"We got the report last night." He continued, as Mato continued to look at her own feet.

"Yomi left for school in the morning and didn't come back home. Upon further investigation, it seems she left the school in the early evening." The detective, whom Mato noted was an old, graying man, explained.

"But from there we have nothing else to fall upon." He concluded. Mato realized only then that the detective had been staring at her grimly the entire time. She made no response, too caught up in her own thoughts to really listen.

"At the present point, we don't know if she may have gotten involved in some incident or if leaving home was indeed her intention." The detective emphasized, upon getting no answer from Mato.

"Yomi... Yomi wouldn't run away from home..." Mato finally blurted out, feeling a little hurt that the detective could even suggest that Yomi would do that sort of thing.

"Yes. Her parents said the same thing. They said they just don't understand." The other detective, whom had not said a word the entire time, replied with a slightly apologetic tone. Mato felt tears begin to well up but she held them back. She had to be strong. The detectives were here to help. She had to be strong.

"But, just in case, we know that you are Yomi's best friend. Can you think of anything that could give us some clue?" He inquired seriously. Silence hung heavily in the room. Mato tried frantically to think of something, but nothing came to mind. Everything came crashing down. She felt the two detectives' heavy stares bearing down upon her. The pressure was too much. She didn't know! She didn't know!

"Mato." Came her mother's voice, seemingly from a distance, and this shook Mato back to reality.

"Yesterday... Yomi... We always take the train together... But she wasn't there..." Mato stammered, as her emotions finally overcame her. Tears swelled.

"One of the girls at volleyball club said she had to go home early..." She continued, her voice quavering. Tears flowed.

"I sent her a mail... But got no reply..." She finished. Tears fell.

Tears kept falling.

"Was she acting strangely at school? For example, during break?" Came the detective's final question.

Mato could only shake her head, for her voice refused to obey her any longer. There was nothing else that could be done.

... That night, a distraught Mato sat by her bed, head upon it, staring at her cellphone which lay at her feet. The cellphone stared back. Mato thought of Yomi and once again the tears came.

This time though, they didn't want to stop.

* * *

_Black Rock Shooter was running down a flight of stairs, in hot pursuit of Dead Master. They reached an archway and with a quick dart to the right, Dead Master vanished from her field of vision. _

_The entire time, Black Rock Shooter was nursing a feeling of solitude in her heart. Somewhere, somebody was crying. She knew not who this person was or how she knew. Yet, Black Rock Shooter shared the same sorrow. She didn't want to fight against Dead Master any longer. _

_However, the moment she stepped through the archway, heavy black chains came coursing through the air towards her from the exit beyond. With a great leap, she dodged them and immediately broke into a sprint for the exit. _

_More chains came, continuing the relentless assault. Black Rock Shooter darted left and right, avoiding contact with them. The exit began to close as chains criss-crossed over it. Clearly, Dead Master didn't want to fight either, though Black Rock Shooter knew not the reason. She was going to find out. _

_With a mere swing of her weapon, the chains disintegrated, clearing the exit, and Black Rock Shooter once again came face to face with her nemesis. _

_They were now in a huge, dome-roofed circular arena. In the very centre was a cruel structure of spines upon which Dead Master stood arrogantly. Chains were connected to the structure from every wall. Dead Master clearly had the advantage in this terrain. _

_Without thinking, Black Rock Shooter made a run for the centre, but was soon hindered by more chains, which Dead Master sent careening in her direction. Why did she keep fighting? Why? _

_Dead Master came running down one of the chains she had sent boring into the ground and came in for the kill. Black Rock Shooter dodged with ease and a huge dust cloud built up from the impact. _

_With a twirl of her scythe, the cloud cleared and the two stared each other down for just a moment before they went for it again. _

_However, this time, something was different. _

_As they clashed, Black Rock Shooter felt a perculiar sensation. With every strike, the sensation grew stronger and stronger until it hit her with a force so great that she reeled. She leapt away from Dead Master to regain her composure, appalled at what she had just realized. Why had she not thought of it before? _

_Black Rock Shooter knew she only had moments to collect her thoughts before Dead Master came at her again. If it was true then... How could she kill Dead Master? _

_How could she kill her two sisters again..? _

_Dead Master rushed towards her once more, and this time, Black Rock Shooter felt hesitant. She morphed her weapon back into the form of a cannon. There had to be another way to win! _

_She proceeded to fire a rapid procession of shots at Dead Master, hoping to stall her as she thought of a plan. Yet, Dead Master seemed stronger, faster than ever before. With great fluidity, she dodged everything with confidence and soon came in with a death blow once again. _

_Black Rock Shooter blocked but a low sweep from Dead Master floored her. She had to regain her composure fast or it was all over. Black Rock Shooter noted that the low sweep had been exactly the same as one Black Death Cutter had used against her before. _

_With a flourish, Dead Master gave her scythe a whirl before raising it high to strike the final blow. A wicked smile crossed her visage... _

_... But Black Rock Shooter wasn't finished yet. Instinctively, she raised her cannon and fired. There was a great clang and Dead Master's scythe broke. The blade flew in a great arc and planted itself into the ground several feet away. _

_Dead Master did not move. She stood there holding the handle of her broken weapon, unsmiling. However, her mood seemed to change instantly as she threw the handle away. She licked her finger seductively and smirked. _

_Black Rock Shooter realized that she was in trouble. Dead Master knew. Dead Master had known all along that the souls of her sisters were within her. Along with every other being that had ever passed on in their world. Dead Master knew that Black Rock Shooter could never bear to kill her own sisters twice. She had won. _

_With a great leap into the air, Dead Master spread her arms out as if she were crucified, and with a simple wave of her hands, chains began to dance again. _

_This time, the attack was relentless. Black Rock Shooter was given no pause, no rest. She parried and blocked again and again and again. The chains grew in number and speed. To make matters worse, Dead Master too joined in the deadly serenade. Black Rock Shooter found herself on the receiving end of kicks and blows, each with the force of a dozen. She was dazed, helpless and tired. _

_With a final kick to the torso, Black Rock Shooter found herself spitting blood and flying into the air. She gasped as she tried to clutch her stomach but before she could do so, more chains arose and binded her. Black Rock Shooter moved no more. She had lost... _

_... And Dead Master could only laugh._

* * *

"Did you hear about Takanashi?"

"Yeah I heard she disappeared..."

"She must have been kidnapped, right?"

"Uh huh, it doesn't look like she ran away."

"Her parents seem to be rich and everything."

"So scary!"

"It hasn't been on the news or anything."

"They don't want to incite the kidnapper, don't you think?

"Scary! I think I'd better be careful from now on!"

"Why? Are you that rich?"

"No, but... Ah I guess I don't have anything to worry about!"

How could they be so insensitive? How could they talk about Yomi that way? They didn't know anything about Yomi. Yet, kidnapped? Yomi? That could have been possible. It had crossed her mind but yet... Mato knew it was wrong. Something worse had happened to Yomi. Something far worse.

"Something far worse..." Thought Mato as she looked out the window.

Yomi's seat remained empty as ever, and Mato could only stand outside her class and stare helplessly.

"Mato." Called a familiar voice from behind her. Mato turned around to see Yuu looking at her with a worried expression.

"Cheer up Mato. I'm telling you Yomi will be back soon. I'm sure there's an explanation for all this." Assured the little girl as she tried to comfort Mato. Mato was unconvinced.

"Don't tell me you think it's your fault do you?" Yuu asked. Mato felt like her mind had been read and she let out a gasp.

Of course it had been her fault! Had she not left Yomi out the other day when they were walking home from school together? Had she not seen Yomi's lonely expression on the train but left it at that? How then could Yomi's disappearance be explained? Why had it happened right after that day?

"You know it's not!" Yuu exclaimed as she wagged her finger sternly.

"So you gotta stop this moping around. Seeing you like this is really bringing me down, and it's bringing down the whole basketball club." She reprimanded before her face fell.

"Everyone is as worried about you as they are about Yomi, you know." Yuu said softly. Mato looked at the ground, ashamed. Of course. It had never been just about Yomi. It was always about the two of them. Yuu knew the pain Mato was feeling.

"Sorry..."

"Don't be sorry! When Yomi comes back all of this worrying would have been for nothing." Yuu assured her, beaming once again. "We just gotta stay positive and believe that she's coming back!"  
Mato gave a small smile.

"Yeah. Thanks, Yuu."

"No problem! Now let's kick some butt in club!" Yuu proclaimed excitedly as she put a hand on Mato's shoulder.

"Yeah... Let's do it." Mato replied with mock enthusiasm, for her heart was still with Yomi...

However, that evening, something would happen that would change everything forevermore.

Mato lay sleeping on her bed, tired from all the worrying. Fatigue had finally claimed her and she knew that she could not cry any longer. It just wasn't her. However, her cellphone was next to her as it always was, and Mato continued to cling onto hope that Yomi would reply...

... And she did.

The cellphone vibrated quietly, emitting a soft glow. Mato stirred and picked up her phone. Who could it be sending a mail this time? Yet, the moment Mato saw the name of the sender, her eyes widened and her fatigue vanished.

"Yomi!" She cried out loud as she immediately flipped open her phone to read the mail... But there was nothing written in it.

Mato was puzzled. Yet, she knew that this was a sign. Yomi was calling out to her from somewhere. She had to find her!

Mato decided to try calling, but the call hung up on her. She did not understand.

"What does this mean?" Mato said to herself, confused. Thoughts raced through her mind. Was Yomi unable to pick up due to some circumstance? Had Yomi managed to escape whatever had captured her long enough to send just a blank mail?

"Yomi..." Mato whispered, hoping that the mention of the name would stir something in her memory.

Then it hit her.

With sudden resolve, Mato bounded out of her room and down the stairs. It had to be that place! Somehow she knew the answer lay there. The only place they shared.

"Mato?" Came her mother's voice as she got caught on her way out. "Wait, Mato! Where are you going?"

"Yomi!" Shouted Mato frantically, her mind a mess. She paused to think of a better answer.

"Yomi's place!" She rephrased before running out the door.

Mato grabbed her bike and rode as fast as her legs would allow her. She gritted her teeth and endured with the fire in her limbs, for a greater one burned in her heart.

Before long, she had abandoned her bike and was climbing up the stairs to her special place. Their special place. Mato knew that the answer she had been searching for lay here. It had to!

However, as Mato reached the top, panting and sweating, she was dismayed to see the spot woefully empty. There was no trace of Yomi anywhere.

Mato collapsed to the ground as she realized how tired she was. However, she felt her heart fall even further. She had been so sure of her feelings. She had been so sure Yomi would be there, waiting for her.

Mato felt like she was about to cry again but suddenly, she caught sight of a glimmer of hope. A literal one.

She let out a gasp and stumbled over to where she had seen it. There, in a small patch of grass, lay the phone strap she had bought for Yomi months ago, glittering in its wake. Yomi had been here! She was right!

Mato clasped the treasure she had found in her hands, relieved that her feelings had been right. Somehow it felt like a great burden had been lifted from her shoulders. She could find Yomi now. Somehow she knew.

"Yomi... Where are you?" She whispered as she prayed to whatever God that was listening. To anyone who was listening.

"Tell me." She whispered again, in her thoughts...

... Then the treasure began to glow.

Mato let out a startled cry as the phone strap let out a great radiance, engulfing her in a wave of pale, blue light.

The clouds above her cleared and suddenly, a blue star, brighter than any she had ever gazed upon, appeared.

The star winked at Mato, beckoning her. Mato stared at it, and as its brilliance reflected in Mato's eyes, a great column of light bore down upon her. Mato's eyes squeezed shut as the brightness overwhelmed her.

"Take me to Yomi." She prayed.

Then she was gone.

* * *

_Black Rock Shooter's heart jolted. Without warning, dozens upon dozens of memories flooded her mind, taking over her very being. Memories that were not hers became her own. _

_Images flashed across her eyes. Images of two girls, who looked exactly like Dead Master and herself, walking together, talking together. Laughing together. It had been exactly like the vision she had seen before. Yet, this time, Black Rock Shooter understood. _

_Their names were Mato and Yomi. They were best friends. They were bound by a friendship stronger than any power in their world. _

_Their names were Black Rock Shooter and Dead Master. They were best friends. They were bound by a friendship stronger than any power in their world. _

_No. It had never been her destiny to kill Dead Master. Dead Master was already dead. The prophecy had said that she would only defeat her. Then, there was only one way to do so now. _

_"So be it." _

_Black Rock Shooter opened her eyes and looked up slowly. She saw Dead Master looking down upon her, arms folded across her chest. Why had Dead Master not killed her? Black Rock Shooter knew why. Her sisters were stopping her. Yomi was stopping her. _

_The two stared at each other, and as Black Rock Shooter looked into Dead Master's eyes now, she saw not emptiness. No. She saw love. She saw happiness. She saw sadness. _

_It was then and only then that Black Rock Shooter understood, finally, that Dead Master had never wanted to kill her in the first place. Dead Master never had a destiny. _

_She only wanted to be freed. _

_With strength she knew not she possessed, Black Rock Shooter broke free of Dead Master's chains. Dead Master took a step back, suddenly afraid. Had the child finally found out? Found out how to defeat her? _

_Black Rock Shooter stepped towards Dead Master, and though no fire burned over her left eye, far brighter flames danced in her eyes. _

_"I will save you." _

_Dead Master saw Black Rock Shooter's intent, and great fear overcame her. Save me? No! I do not want to be saved! She sent yet another chain flying at Black Rock Shooter, hoping to stop her advance, but with a simple flick of her hand, the chain vanished in a stream of blue light. _

_"What power is this?" Dead Master thought in horror. Never had she been so afraid. Never had she been so happy. Her consciousness began to break apart. What was happening? Whose thoughts were these? _

_Black Rock Shooter soon confronted her, and as she had before, raised a hand for Dead Master to take. _

_"I will save you, my sisters." _

_Dead Master rejected the gesture with a terrified stare. She was Dead Master! The most powerful being in this world! How could she be defeated here by this child? She took a step back but without realizing it, had stepped off the ledge they were on. Dead Master let out a gasp as she felt the sensation of falling. Was she finally going to die now? _

_"Save me!" _

_Black Rock Shooter embraced her and suddenly, Dead Master's non-existent heart jolted. She was Takanashi Yomi. She was Dead Master. She was Black Death Cutter, Black Twin Blades, Blood Princess, Dread Seer. Who was she now? Who was Dead Master? Who? _

_Dead Master gritted her teeth, her face contorting angrily. The monster which was Dead Master fought to the end, bitterly clinging onto its life. Bitterly clinging onto Yomi. _

_But Black Rock Shooter held on, steadfast. _

_"I will save you, TAKANASHI YOMI!" _

_With a final great effort, Dead Master fought to free herself from Black Rock Shooter. Let go of Yomi! Yomi is mine! Yomi is me! _

_... And then she was gone. Dead Master plummeted to her death, but she could not die, for she had never existed in the first place. A mere parasite of death, clinging on to life and to hope as much as it hated them. Her scream echoed off the walls and vanished just as her body did, leaving only one thing behind. _

_Yomi. _

_Black Rock Shooter felt her burden vanish. It was done. Her destiny was fulfilled. _

_She glanced at the girl in her arms, who now embraced her as she would an old friend. _

_"Welcome back... Yomi..." _

_BOOM! _

_A massive force rocked the foundations of the entire fortress. Of their entire world. It was finally time for all of them to move on. _

_Black Rock Shooter carried Yomi in her arms... And she ran. Things began to fall to pieces around her but Black Rock Shooter had known it would happen. _

_The only way Dead Master could have been defeated was not by killing her. No. You could not kill the dead... So why then had Dead Master been alive? _

_Black Rock Shooter looked at Yomi. Dead Master had clung onto this girl's existence for so long. Had defined it. All Black Rock Shooter did was break their connection... _

_... But that had consequences for their world it seemed... _

_... And now she had to escape. Escape to reality where she knew not what awaited her. Yet, Black Rock Shooter knew one thing. She had to go on living. Even if she had torn her own world asunder. _

_With a final sprint, Black Rock Shooter leapt out of the fortress and, finally, into the world beyond..._

* * *

Mato stirred. She felt warm and fuzzy. Where had her fatigue gone? She did not know but neither did she care. Was she dead? It didn't feel so bad to be dead...

Mato's eyes opened slowly. She saw clouds and stars. A never-ending sheet of white which stretched on forever and ever. She took them in, believing it to be a dream, or heaven. However, she soon realized that she was very much alive.

Her eyes widened in alarm.

"What... What is this place..?" She voiced out to nobody in particular.

Dreamily, but also worriedly, Mato began to pace around, hoping to spot someone she could talk to. It was then that the phone strap she still held in her hands began to glow faintly once more.

_"You want to save that girl..?"_ Came an omnipresent voice from all around her. Mato looked up and to her great surprise, saw a girl with long black hair tied in twin-tails hovering in the air above her. She, too was engulfed in a faint white light.

The girl was dressed in what Mato would normally call a ridiculous outfit, but somehow now, Mato did not care. It seemed like that girl knew Yomi. Who was she..?

_"She's someone you care about. You're someone she cares about."_ The girl said, though her mouth made no movements.

"You mean Yomi..?" Mato asked immediately. How did this girl know about them?

"Yomi, where is she?" She questioned, her voice quavering. The girl looked down with a piercing stare, almost as if she were testing Mato's resolve.

"Save her? No!"

The girl looked on, expressionless.

"I just want to walk with her again!"

The light around Mato grew stronger.

"I want to laugh with her again!"

The light began to glow blue, shining brighter as time passed.

"I WANT TO SEE YOMI AGAIN! RIGHT NOW!"

The light around Mato burst into blue flames, engulfing her with a warmness that surpassed all imagination.

_"I see." _Came the reply, as the girl hovered down to where Mato was.

Soon, they were face to face, and blue flames surrounded them both.

Mato looked into her eyes and the girl looked back. Mato saw herself in them.

"Who are you..?" Mato found herself asking unexpectedly. The question had seemed so obvious at the beginning but Mato had only found the words for it now.

"Who..?" Mato repeated... But the answer somehow came before the girl could say it.

Mato felt memories that were not her own become hers. Memories of pain, suffering and loss. Bitterness as she had never felt before invaded her mind... And she closed her eyes.

"I see... You are Me..." Mato thought.

_"...And I am You..." _The girl thought.

"Who... Are you...?" Mato asked once more, in a bid to affirm her own existence.

_"I..." _The girl began. The two began to unify, in body, mind and spirit. The blue fire burned stronger than ever now.

_"I am..." _They said together. Mato opened her eyes, but she was no longer just Kuroi Mato. She was...

_"Black Rock Shooter."_

* * *

**_It ends... But the end is just another beginning... And the story goes on forever._**

**We're finally at the end of the OVA! I'm so glad I made it to this point because everything from here on out will be original material! Thanks to all who have reviewed and read so far! Keep supporting this Fic!**

**Please review this FanFic! Arigato!**

**(P.S. Can we get this to 100 reviews? I think we can!)**

* * *

School was finally out. Mato, Yomi and Yuu were making their way back home.

Neither Mato nor Yomi could remember anything that had happened in the other world...

It had been taken that Yomi had miraculously appeared again, for she had no recollection of having been kidnapped or abducted. Mato, who was just happy to have her friend back, didn't really care about the details.

Yet, as the two waved goodbye to their friends in school, nobody noticed that Yuu was not feeling herself.

"What are you doing?" Mato called out as soon as she realized that Yuu had stopped in her tracks.

"Come on Yuu! Come over here!" Mato reiterated.

Yuu merely stood there, unmoving. She then took a step forward.

_"Oh, don't you worry... Black Rock Shooter. I am already here." _Thought Strength to herself...

... And thus truly begins the Chronicles of Black Rock Shooter...


	9. Act Nine: Antagonism

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Black Rock Shooter nor any concepts related to Black Rock Shooter. All rights, permissions, and characters are reserved and owned by Huke, Ryo and Ordet.**

**In a world of black and white, a hero is born...**

**Let us return to the beginning! These are the chronicles of Black Rock Shooter!**

* * *

**Black Rock Shooter Chronicles, Act Nine: Antagonism**

_"Thirty four... Thirty five... Thirty six..." _

Counted the girl as she walked past the row of houses.

She was looking for a particular one, where _**she**_ awaited her. She just had to be wary of the signs.

The girl had knee-length long black hair with a straight-cut fringe. She was tall and her eyes almost seemed to burn red in the setting sun. She also bore a white parasol, which she twirled around leisurely.

The street was entirely empty save for this girl. Not a car was in sight, nor were there any chirping of birds or crying of crickets. There was only a heavy silence which seemed to bear down on everything. After all, something was clearly wrong.

For the street looked like it was in grayscale, and the girl's eyes weren't reflecting the sunlight either. No... They were just red.

Slowly, she progressed along the street, still counting. Who was she looking for?

Suddenly, the girl came to an abrupt stop in front of unit number fifty seven. It was a house of a very squarish design, which gave it a far more modern feel than the surrounding ones.

The girl's eyes were focused intently on one of the third floor windows, for she knew that the person she was looking for lay inside.

Satisfied, the girl gave a small smile before she continued on her way down the street.

_"Black Rock Shooter..." _She mouthed, before vanishing into thin air.

* * *

Mato's phone vibrated on its ledge. It went on for almost half a minute before a lazy hand emerged from beneath the bed covers and grabbed it.

Sounds of clicking came from under the sheets, followed by a cry of horror. The blanket got thrown off and from within emerged a rather dazed looking Mato.

She was late.

This, however, was nothing new for her. With astonishing speed, Mato had rushed downstairs, popped a piece of bread into the toaster, brushed up, ran back upstairs, got changed, ran back downstairs, grabbed the piece of toast the moment it had sprung out of the toaster, ran down another flight of stairs to the genkan, put on her shoes, and sprinted out the door.

Thus began a typical morning for Kuroi Mato. She ran up the small hill to the street corner where she knew Yomi would surely be waiting for her. True enough, as Mato approached her destination, Yomi was there, looking at her wrist-watch.

"Yomi!" Mato cried out, startling Yomi but gaining her attention nonetheless. As Mato came to a halt, she paused to catch her breath.

"Sorry I'm late!" She apologized profusely for what would probably have been the hundredth time. Yomi only smiled kindly as she always did.

"It's alright, I just got here." Yomi replied, though Mato knew that it was a white lie. She gave a sheepish grin which Yomi returned and soon the two were off for the train station, as they always did.

It had been a week since Yomi had miraculously appeared in school, despite all the rumours of her being kidnapped.

Nobody knew what had happened to her, for Yomi herself bore no recollection of the events whatsoever.

Mato had tried to coax something out of Yomi but to no avail. She had let the matter rest though, for Mato herself had a strange lapse in memory too.

She clearly remembered having rushed to their special place to look for Yomi. Then there was a bright flash of light... And the next moment she had woken up in bed. That very morning, Yomi had come back to school as well.

Mato absent-mindedly put a hand into her pocket and felt for her phone-strap. She had been so sure it was not a dream. Yet... Why was it she could not remember anything?

"Yomi..." Mato began, wanting to ask once again whether she remembered anything.

"Hm..?" Came the reply.

"Hey... Do you..." Mato started, but then decided against it. Yomi had already said she couldn't recall anything. There was no point in bringing up the past.

"... Nah, it's nothing" Finished Mato lamely with a grin. Yomi looked absolutely puzzled.

Soon, they had arrived at the school gates. It was then that Mato spotted Yuu a small distance ahead of them.

"Yuu! Hey Yuu!" Mato called out to her. However, Yuu made no response and continued walking. Mato then ran ahead and literally pounced on top of the tiny girl.

"Yuu!" Mato shouted. This time she got the response she desired.

"Ah, Mato!" Yuu stammered, breaking out of her daze. Mato put on a worried expression.

"Yuu... You've been spacing out a lot more than usual this past week. Are you ok?" Mato asked with concern. Yuu looked at the ground and didn't say a word for a while.

"I think it must be overwork, with club and exams round the corner and all." Yuu finally answered, though Mato was unconvinced.

"That's not like you Yuu. You're usually so full of energy!" Mato retorted. Yomi had finally caught up to her.

"Hello Yomi!" Yuu greeted. Yomi replied with a cheerful good morning. Mato pouted.

"Yuu! Don't try to divert my attention. I know there's something wrong with you." Mato exclaimed. Yuu smiled but then her face fell slightly.

"Mato... I don't know. These few days I haven't been feeling so good. I keep having bad dreams and I keep spacing out." She admitted fretfully.

"You should go see a doctor. I know of a good one nearby." Yomi voiced out. Yuu shook her head.

"No, no. I haven't seen the doctor in years. Don't want to ruin the record! I'll be fine. I just need to take a long nap. Haven't done that in ages!" She replied, her enthusiasm seemingly returned.

With that, the three of them walked to class together. Nobody, however, noticed the girl who was looking at them from across the street the entire time...

* * *

Yuu was sitting at her seat in class, looking at the black board and trying to concentrate. The teacher was teaching them mathematics, Yuu's favourite subject. Yet, somehow, the teacher's words seemed as if they were being put through a filter.

Yuu slapped her own face, wondering just what was happening to her. It didn't help.

"I'll close my eyes and count to three." Yuu decided, after which she shut her eyes tight.

"One... Two..." She counted softly to herself, hoping that when she opened them again she would feel more awake.

"Three!"

Yuu opened her eyes, but the moment she did so, she realized that something was wrong. Terribly wrong.

Where was everybody?

The classroom had become empty and everything had lost its colour. She looked at her own hands. They were gray. Yuu began to panic. What was happening to her?

She ran out of the classroom but the moment she did so, she realized that she had not run into the corridor but back into the classroom again. A nightmare? Was she having a nightmare?

Yuu tried again, but to no avail. No matter how many times she attempted it, Yuu ended up back in the classroom again.

"Happy thoughts. Think happy thoughts and it'll be ok!" She thought positively, after which she began to think about the basketball club and Mato and Yomi. The world around her did not change.

Yuu's face fell. This was too real to be a dream. Then... What was it? She pinched herself. It stung.

Everything was too quiet. She was terrified. How could she get help?

Without warning, there came a massive crash and the ceiling caved in. Yuu screamed in terror as dust and rubble came cascading down upon her. She braced herself for impact, terrified at the prospect of being buried alive...

... But the impact never came. Yuu opened her eyes slowly, and what she saw was more bizarre than anything in that grayscale classroom.

In front of her stood a girl who looked exactly like her, yet her hair was snowy white. She wore a vest, which had a hood that obscured part of her face. Yet, what probably scared Yuu the most were her arms, if they could even be called arms.

Instead of hands, the girl had two massive, mechanical claws, almost as large as herself. How she managed to lug them around Yuu could not comprehend. However, though worried, Yuu was also relieved that she was not alone any longer. Carefully, she approached the stranger.

"Hi, hi! My name is Yuu! Er... Who are you? Where are we?" Yuu greeted cheerfully, hoping to make a good first impression. The girl didn't budge. Yuu then noticed that there was no rubble nor hole in the ceiling. Had she imagined the ceiling coming down upon her?

The girl continued to stare at Yuu with blank eyes. Yuu began to tremble. If only Mato were here. Mato would know what to do.

Suddenly, the girl moved. Yuu backed away, startled, and tripped over a desk. She promptly fell flat on her back.

"Ow..." Yuu moaned, rubbing her butt. She then realized that the girl's face was inches away from her own. Yuu's eyes widened.

"Who... Who are you?" She stuttered. Finally, the girl spoke.

_"Hello Yuu. My name is Strength, but you knew that didn't you..?" _Came the reply. Yuu realized that the girl sounded exactly like her, yet... Robotic. She screwed up her face in concentration, attempting to recall where she had met this strange girl before.

"I... Can't remember. I doubt I'd ever forget having met you. You look... Unique... After all." Yuu admitted. Strength's expression remained stoned.

_"Ah. Of course. I'm sorry. This must be the first time we've really met since the connection is at its strongest now isn't it?" _Strength recalled. Yuu did not know how to reply.

_"Well... Once again my name is Strength. Sorry if I startled you with these things, but I'm really just you in another form."_ Strength apologized while waving her mechanical arms around. Yuu's mouth opened as if to say something but closed it almost immediately after.

Strength proceeded to unlock the mechanism which held her mechanical arms in place. With a huge crash, the arms fell to the ground, cracking the floor. Yet, no sooner had the cracks formed did they vanish. Relieved of her burden, Strength proceeded to one of the tables in the classroom and sat on it. Yuu was now more confused that ever.

"I.. I'm sorry, did you say that you are me..?" Yuu clarified, unsure if she had heard right. Strength merely gave a small nod.

"How... How come I've never known there were two of me..?" Yuu asked, not sure if she wanted to know the answer. Did she have a twin sister she was separated from at birth..?

_"No, no. I'm nothing like that." _Strength replied. Yuu realized that Strength had read her thoughts perfectly.

"How did you do that?" Yuu asked incredulously. Strength just shrugged.

_"There's nothing you think that I don't know of. I already said... I am you." _She answered matter-of-factly. Yuu could not feel her legs any longer. A long silence passed.

_"Well. Let's skip the introductions and proceed on to the reason that I am here, which I'm sure is what you really want to know, right?" _Strength asked. Yuu did not bother replying for she knew Strength was already reading her mind.

_"Good. Well... Er... I'm not sure about the details but... I am from another world! Yes, that should be right. However, that world is gone now so I am stuck here inside you, the only place I can survive in on this side." _She said a little sadly. Yuu felt bad for her.

"So... Your world was destroyed?" Yuu asked, concerned. Strength made no movement.

_"Well, yes, but it was all part of her plan, so I guess it's ok."_ Strength replied nonchalantly.

"Who's _her_..?" Yuu responded immediately.

_"Can't tell. Not that you need to know anyway." _Came the indifferent answer. Another long silence.

"So... Mind telling me why I'm in this classroom and can't get out..?" Yuu asked again. Strength thought for a moment.

_"Ah... I'm really not good with the details ya know. Ok I'll try to think of a good answer."_ She said. Yuu waited for it.

_"Well... Let's just say that this is where I confine you when I take control of your body on the outside." _She answered. Yuu's jaw dropped as everything suddenly became clear.

"What? So... So that's why Mato says I've been spacing out. So that's why I've been feeling so down! It was you!" Yuu accused fiercely. Strength looked slightly taken aback.

_"Well... I never said I wanted to but I have no choice. There are things that I need to get done ya know."_ Strength defended.

"Like?" Yuu shouted. She did not know why she felt so angry but somehow letting it out made her feel better.

_"Hm... Like killing Black Rock Shooter of course!" _Came the reply. Yuu was stunned.

"Wait... Did you say kill? Kill this... Black Rock Shooter person? What kind of a name is that anyway?" Yuu replied fearfully. Somehow she doubted that Strength could not kill, with those huge mechanical arms and all.

_"Yes. Kill. Though it's not as easy as you think ya know. There are so many problems! Ah, I should quickly tell you before my time runs out."_ Strength replied, a little flustered.

"Go on then. I've got no time either. I want to get out!" Yuu said, exasperated. Strength sighed quietly.

_"Ahem. Well. Ok. Firstly, I have no idea when I gain control of your body. It just happens randomly and so I have to get the things I need to get done during the time I have control. Yet, most of the time it's only for a few minutes so there's really no point. I haven't managed to do much so far. Secondly, when you gain control, I'm the one stuck in this boring place so I don't see what you have to shout about. Thirdly, as much as I say I have to kill Black Rock Shooter, I have positively no idea how to do so. My master hasn't contacted me in ages and I'm pretty lost. Lastly... Hm..."_

Strength paused for a while.

_"... This must be the longest I've had control over you and I've had to waste it explaining all this to you too!" _She finished.

"Well sorry about that but it's my body we're talking about here." Yuu chided. Strength scratched her head absent-mindedly.

_"Yeah. Well, it's ok. This is the first time I've really met you too so... I hope we know each other better. After all..." _Strength got up from her table and put her mechanical arms back on again. A metallic click echoed across the room.

_"... When we really become one, you will be me and I will be you."_

Strength then used her weapon to pummel the ground and it cracked. A huge hole formed and Strength fell through it. Yuu caught a last glimpse of Strength's face before she heard someone calling her name.

"Yuu! Yuuuuu!"

Yuu's eyes opened slowly.

"Yuu!" Came Mato's voice, laced with worry.

"Are you ok, Yuu..?" Came another voice which she recognized as Yomi's.

Yuu felt heavy and groggy. Yet, she remembered everything that had happened as clear as day. She then realized she was lying in the sick bay.

"What... Happened..?"

* * *

Mato had been worried sick when Yuu collapsed during class. She had immediately went to call upon Yomi and the two had brought her to the sick bay together.

Yuu had been out for a good half an hour and Mato was relieved when she finally came to. Yomi had bought an apple and was peeling it.

"What... Happened..?" Came Yuu's question, her voice weak. Mato smiled cheerfully.

"I'm glad you're ok! You just collapsed in class! The nurse doesn't know why but she said it's probably lack of rest." Mato answered.

"Have some apple." Yomi offered, holding out a piece for Yuu. Yuu took it thankfully and began munching. She appeared deep in thought.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Asked Yomi when she observed Yuu brooding. Yuu looked up from her apple and appeared hesitant to answer.

"You... Won't laugh at me will you?" Yuu replied timidly. Mato and Yomi exchanged looks.

"Yeah of course not! Why would we?" Mato assured her. Yomi nodded in agreement. Yuu sighed in relief and proceeded to tell them everything that had happened to her while she was out.

"... So... I don't think it was a dream..." Yuu concluded. Mato and Yomi looked at her, at a loss for words.

"... You both think I'm crazy don't you." Yuu pouted, folding her arms. Mato and Yomi looked at each other.

"... Actually Yuu... No. We don't. In fact..." Yomi began.

"... In fact somehow what you've told us sounds eeriely familiar." Mato finished the sentence. Yuu's eyes widened.

"Really..?" She replied, not knowing whether to be happy or worried.

"Yeah... But now... I think you should get more rest. Don't think too much about it!" Mato suggested. Yuu decided that it was for the best and pursued the issue no further. Mato and Yomi then got up to leave.

Soon, Mato and Yomi were walking home together, and neither could find anything to say. Somehow what Yuu had told them had struck a nerve, and both felt that something was out of place.

"Yomi." Mato finally said. Yomi made no response but Mato knew she was listening.

"What Yuu said... Seems like something that happened when you disappeared..." Mato voiced out. Yomi gave a small nod.

"Now that you mention it... Yes... It seems like some distant memory. A world of black and white. Someone who looked like myself..." Yomi echoed.

They got lost in their thoughts once more. Soon, they parted ways, and as Mato waved goodbye to Yomi, something in her gut told her that something was going to happen again. Something bad.

Mato continued on her own way back home and before long it came into view. She decided to think about happy things, like what her mother would cook for dinner that night.

"No point fretting! It might have just been a coincidence! Sometimes really good friends dream of the same things after all." She assured herself cheerfully, before opening her house door to let herself in. The door did not budge.

"Wha..?"

No sooner had that happened did a voice from inside her psyche shout out to her.

_"DODGE IT!"_

By pure reflex and not knowing what the heck was happening, Mato felt her feet spring into action and she leapt sideways just as a spear pierced the spot where she had been a split second ago. Mato felt a chilling sensation down her spine as she saw the spear stuck deeply into the pavement where her feet had been. What the heck was going on?

_"RUN!" _Came the same voice again. Mato had no choice but to obey. The voice had saved her once already. She wasn't about to let it down.

With her usual athleticism, Mato ran for dear life. She sensed something behind gaining upon her fast but she wasn't about to find out who or what it was. She knew not where she was running to either.

Before long, Mato realized that what was following her wasn't there any longer. She slowed her pace down and came to a halt, only realizing then that she was breathing far too heavily.

Mato went to the nearest wall she could find and leaned upon it. What was that? A spear? Somebody was trying to kill her!

As she caught her breath, Mato looked up, and what she saw stopped her in her tracks.

It was her house.

Mato felt incredulous. She was sure that she had run away from it! How did she end up back at her house? Where was the spear that was stuck in the pavement?

As the adrenaline died down, Mato realized faster and faster that things were clearly wrong. Everything was too quiet. Everything had no colour! What was this, and why did it feel so horribly familiar? Then the voice came again.

_"She's here."_

Mato spun around and down the street a distance away, stood a girl. Every cell in Mato's body screamed for her to run.

The girl stared with gleaming yellow eyes, like a cat's. Her mouth bore a wicked grin and her skin was pearly white. Her equally white hair was short and messy. She was dressed in what appeared to be a school uniform and from her back sprouted two bat-like wings.

In her hand, the girl bore the same spear which had almost pierced Mato through moments ago. Upon closer observation, Mato realized it was more like a harpoon than anything.

_"Good evening! Are you Kuroi Mato?" _She asked gracefully. Mato knew better though. Behind that visage was a brutal killer.

"Who are you?" Was the only thing Mato could think of to say.

_"Moi? Is that important?" _The girl teased.

Mato glanced to her left and right. She planned a route of escape in case the girl came in for the kill again. The whole situation was outrageous but Mato knew better than to think of it as a dream. If she got killed here, it would really be over.

"Somebody save me from this!" Mato thought desperately. The girl merely continued standing there, observing Mato as though she were a particularly juicy piece of meat.

_"You know... You can't escape. We who come from the Other World can only occupy small sections of reality for our battles at any one time. Running away just gets you back to the start."_ She explained casually. Mato was not amused.

"Other World? Battles? What are you talking about?" Mato shouted desperately to prolong her own death. The girl yawned impatiently.

_"Oh don't play dumb with me Kuroi Mato. You know full well what I'm..." _The girl paused mid-sentence.

_"Ah." _She finished candidly, before readying her spear in an offensive stance.

_"I see now. You... Really have no idea what's going on do you?"_

Mato knew that her end was coming soon.

"That's what I said didn't I? I don't know anything! So why do you want to kill me?" Mato asked, terrified beyond belief. The girl laughed in a high pitched voice that seemed to pierce the very air.

_"So... Thus ends the great Black Rock Shooter! Just like that! Some vessel you chose to occupy eh, Black Rock Shooter?" _She mocked. Mato got ready to make a break for it.

_"DIE!" _Came the cry and the girl vanished, only to appear a second later right behind Mato. Mato turned around and saw her life flash before her eyes. The spear came in for the kill. Mato squeezed her eyes shut and she felt tears form.

"Save me..."

KLANG!

A loud sound of metal clashing resounded. Mato did not feel the spear reach her. Slowly, she opened her eyes and gasped at the scene before her.

Three other girls stood in front of her. One wielded a massive axe. Another had a blade as long as herself. The last bore two curved daggers. The one with the axe had blocked the spear's path.

_"Hmph. Here I was thinking you three were dead, too." _The girl with the spear lamented, before she took a great leap away from them.

Mato was stunned. More of them? Yet these three did not seem like they were here to finish her off. At least, that was until the girl with the two curved daggers gave her a slap.

"OW!" Mato cried out.

_"Black Rock Shooter! What are you waiting for! Get out here and fight!"_ The girl ordered. Mato did not know what was going on, but no sooner had she said that did the voice from within resound once more.

_"Sister..?" _

This time though, Mato realized that it was her own mouth that had said the word. What was going on?

_"I'm sorry... I've been unable to establish a connection with Mato this entire time. Her willpower is stronger than that of most." _Mato heard herself say. Mato tried to speak but then no words came out. Someone else was controlling her!

_"Mato... I apologize. Let me take over for a bit. This is Black Rock Shooter but it seems you've forgotten..." _The voice spoke for Mato again. It was only then that everything came back to her.

"Black Rock Shooter..?" Mato found herself thinking. Yes it was all coming back to her now. Black Rock Shooter. The one who had saved Yomi. Black Rock Shooter. Her other ego. Herself.

_"Sorry I took so long to get to you again... Mato..." _Black Rock Shooter said softly. Mato shook her head.

"You've been bearing great burdens on your own all the while haven't you..?" Mato thought. Black Rock Shooter remained quiet. Mato smiled.

"Let's do it."

Mato erupted into a great, azure fireball. The eyes of the girl with the spear widened. She licked her lips. Finally! She was finally coming out!

The fire engulfed them all, but did not burn them. Everyone shut their eyes from the brightness and finally, when the flames died out, Mato was no more. Yet, when the figure spoke, it was not one voice, but two which answered.

_"Sorry for making you wait." _Mato and Black Rock Shooter echoed in unison.

* * *

**I'm so glad for the number of reviews on Chapter 8! Amazing! Well, I am glad to have finished Chapter 9 to whet your appetites so once again... **

**Please review this FanFic! Arigato! **

**(P.S. Can we get this to 100 reviews? I think we can!)**


	10. Act Ten: Organism

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Black Rock Shooter nor any concepts related to Black Rock Shooter. All rights, permissions, and characters are reserved and owned by Huke, Ryo and Ordet.**

**In a world of black and white, a hero is born...**

**Let us return to the beginning! These are the chronicles of Black Rock Shooter!**

* * *

**Black Rock Shooter Chronicles, Act Ten: Organism**

_"Sorry for making you wait." _Mato and Black Rock Shooter echoed in unison. Silence fell upon them all as they stared in awe and terror at the power of Black Rock Shooter. Nothing could be heard save for the fierce crackling of blue flames over her left eye.

"_Hmph. Took ya long enough lil' sis_." Black Twin Blades mused with a large grin. Since when did the little girl become so darn strong? She shuddered to think just what had happened between then and now. Just how much did fighting Dead Master make her grow..?

"_Welcome back, Black Rock Shooter_." Black Death Cutter echoed, though her eyes continued to lay fixed on their opponent, the unknown girl with the harpoon. She continued to hold her axe in an offensive position, ready for any incoming attack.

The unknown girl remained impassive, seemingly transfixed by the appearance of Black Rock Shooter. She surveyed the scene and calmly analyzed the situation.

"_Hmph. That's no fun. I wanted to have a go at just Black Rock Shooter and the rest of you had to go spoil the party_!" She whined. She then turned around to leave...

... But came face to face with Black Gold Saw. Her eyes widened.

"_How'd you get behind me so quickly_..?" She remarked in surprise. Black Gold Saw merely smirked.

"_Black Rock Shooter isn't the only one who's had a bit of a power-up_." Came the reply. Black Gold Saw raised her enormous blade.

"... _And you're not getting away that easily_!"

She swung the sword with great force, and the unknown girl managed to leap away just in the nick of time. She landed a short distance away, and the mere force of the shock wave made small tears in her clothes.

"... _Looks like this will turn out to be fun after all!"_ She exclaimed delightfully before readying her spear.

"_I will tell you my name now, but after you hear it, I shall be no mercy for you_!"

However, before she could utter another word, there came a massive aura that seemed to overwhelm everything in the area. The girl froze in her spot, and everyone else felt a shudder down their spine.

Black Twin Blades looked around frantically, trying to trace the source of the power. It seemed to come from everywhere.

Suddenly, a great Voice resounded.

"_Enchantress... I don't remember ever giving you any instructions to... Pay Black Rock Shooter a visit..."_

The unknown girl, whose name was Enchantress, immediately went down on her knees, begging for forgiveness.

"_Master! I-I-I did not do it on purpose! I was just thinking that it would further your plans! I did not -"_

_"SILENCE!" _Interrupted the Voice in a manic, high pitched tone. The Enchantress fell silent immediately.

Black Rock Shooter looked into the sky. She sensed great evil, an evil far beyond that of even Dead Master. No, Dead Master was never evil. Dead Master had merely wanted to survive. This new being though... She could feel it. The aura was malicious. It was ready to engulf everything and bring it to nothingness.

"_Who are you?" _Black Rock Shooter asked the Voice. She was replied with more laughter.

"_Me? I am that which will destroy you, Black Rock Shooter. I am that which manipulated Dead Master. I am that which has planned to take over reality since the very beginning_!"

Black Rock Shooter gritted her teeth. So her destiny wasn't finished yet. Was that why she did not disappear right after defeating Dead Master..? Or perhaps... No that couldn't be... But nothing else made sense...

"_You! You are the real Dead Master are you not..?" _Black Rock Shooter concluded, much to the surprise of everyone else. This time, the Voice did not reply immediately. Just as she had feared, Black Rock Shooter had hit the nail on the head.

_"Quite the sharp one, aren't you..? You all know me as such, yet I go by another name, one I shall reveal in time to come. Soon, all will be as it should be... Very soon..." _The Voice answered.

Suddenly, there was a great white flash, and when it subsided, Enchantress was gone, along with any sign that a battle had ever taken place. Black Gold Saw lowered her blade, and Black Rock Shooter could see she was shaken.

"_So... Dead Master... The Dead Master we had tried so hard to defeat... That we had sacrificed so much for... Was a fake_..?" Black Gold Saw exclaimed in disbelief, her voice wavering.

"_Seems that way... Now everything seems to make a little less sense..._" Black Death Cutter answered grimly, before slinging her axe across her back.

"_Sigh... Here I was ready to fight too..." _Black Twin Blade muttered before sheathing her curved daggers.

Once again, they found themselves facing a great evil beyond their imaginations.

* * *

"_So... What you're saying is that... Dead Master had merely been a name in legend, used to refer to a great evil that would threaten us all_..?" Black Gold Saw reiterated, confused.

The four were resting after the battle, discussing the latest developments that had been presented to them.

"_Yes... I've been around longer than any of you, so this I know. It seems we had simply tagged the Dead Master we knew as such because she had been the most powerful evil we could think of." _Black Death Cutter explained, though now she doubted if she had known anything at all.

"_None of could imagine an evil which resided in both our world as well as in reality, with such great control over both realms. It was easy to see why we would think of our Dead Master as being the most powerful. Yet... It seems even she was manipulated along with the rest of us by the true Dead Master." _She continued grimly.

Black Rock Shooter thought back to the conversation she had once had with Black Gold Saw. She had mentioned that those whom had completed their destiny would disappear. Why then were they all still here, alive? Had everything been just a lie?

"_Black Gold Saw, you once told me that completing your destiny meant that we would all disappear. How then have you managed to come back, along with Black Death Cutter and Black Twin Blades..?" _

Black Gold Saw looked at Black Death Cutter, who decided that it was more in her ability to explain just what had happened after Black Rock Shooter had defeated Dead Master.

"_In order to make you understand... Let's just say that... Everything we did and followed were based on rules layed down in our world. The other world. However, those rules were defined by the existence of Dead Master and you. Everything was centered around the both of you, the pinnacle entities which created a link between all of us. However, once you defeated Dead Master... Those rules became void. The imbalance was what destroyed our world... Or what we thought was our world..." _Black Death Cutter explained.

"_What do you mean by that_..?" Black Rock Shooter asked, still unconvinced.

"_I mean... We all thought that the other world was our world... But it never was. Reality is our true world. We are one with the beings here and thus any prophecy made by Dread Seer referred to this world. When she said you would defeat Dead Master she meant defeating the real Dead Master in this world. When she said you would rip our world asunder, she also meant this world. Everything centers upon reality. We are merely illusions. Our world was merely an illusion, an illusion I believe was created by the real Dead Master, whom has just revealed her presence to us_..." Black Death Cutter continued.

"_So... All of you are still here because none of the people we are connected to in reality passed on." _Black Rock Shooter concluded as she slowly gained understanding.

"_Yes... Just like you are still here because Kuroi Mato is still alive. All of us remain alive because none of the beings in reality we share connections with are dead. Even if you are killed over and over, as long as Kuroi Mato is unharmed, you will return." _Finished Black Death Cutter.

Black Rock Shooter pondered over what she had just learnt. Suddenly, a grim thought hit her.

_"If what you're saying is true... Then we have a complicated problem on our hands..."_

* * *

Another week had passed since the incident. Mato was sitting in class, still thinking of how unbelievable a situation she had gotten herself into. She could not believe she was somebody else! Or rather... She never knew somebody else resided within her. As she looked around class, she mentally noted that any one of her classmates could have such a being within them. Most importantly, she looked at Yuu, for she knew for sure that Yuu too had someone else inside of her. Yuu's story about a black and white world was too coincidental. Then of course, there was the most pressing of problems.

"Yomi..." Mato thought worriedly.

As Black Rock Shooter, Mato had thought of something rather disturbing. If none of them could die as long as their real counterparts were alive, then what had happened to the Dead Master which was Yomi? Was that evil still alive? Did Black Rock Shooter defeat an evil which could never die? Mato could only ponder. She knew that she would never be able to explain this to Yomi. It was too far-fetched and complicated beyond her understanding. As Black Rock Shooter she knew what was going on, but as Kuroi Mato... She was grasping at straws.

The school bell rang, signalling the end of the day... And the coming of night.

* * *

"Penny for your thoughts?" Came Yomi's voice, startling Mato out of her thoughts.

"It's nothing. Just a little tired that's all." Mato reassured her friend. They were walking back home together along the usual route, and the usually animated Mato had not uttered a word along the entire journey. Naturally, Yomi grew worried.

"I don't believe you. It's the same as Yuu isn't it. You've been having recollections of_ that_ world." Yomi stated straightforwardly. Mato's reaction immediately gave her away. Yomi sighed.

"Is there something you're not sharing with me?" She asked worriedly. Mato knew that she could not keep it secret for much longer. After all, Yomi too knew of the other world. She just could not remember it as well.

"Yes, I've had the same experience as Yuu. The only thing is... I remember it clear as day." Mato admitted. Yomi's expression turned serious.

"Tell me about it." She said plainly. Mato knew that it was not an order, but she also knew Yomi would not take no for an answer. Mato let out a small sigh and re-told everything that had happened a week ago.

* * *

Yomi had just come out of the shower, clad in only her towel. She had spent a far longer time than she usually did in there, for she was worried. Dreadfully worried. What Mato had told her just hours ago now seemed terrifying in its prospects and Yomi wondered if she would be able to sleep well at all that night.

There was someone within her.

Yomi got dressed for bed and sat in front of her mirror to do her hair. She looked at her reflection and her reflection stared back. Somebody who looked exactly like her... Just different...

Mato had told her that she had been a great evil in the other world. A being known as Dead Master. Normally Yomi could pass off stories as jokes but not this time. She remembered bits and pieces of forgotten memories from the time she had disappeared. Everything fit. She remembered herself not being herself. Fighting. Sadness. Death. Fear.

Now what made things worse was that, Yomi was alive. That meant that the Dead Master was still alive too. Mato had told Yomi it was only a conjecture and that the Dead Master could very well still be dead but Yomi knew better. After all, her memories of the other world were coming back to her as the days went by.

Yomi glanced at her reflection in the mirror again, almost afraid that there would be somebody else looking back at her. Yet, Yomi wanted to know. She wanted to know the truth. She wanted to know whom she truly was.

She closed her eyes and counted to three, willing for her other self to appear with all her might. As she opened her eyes...

... Nothing had changed. She was still sitting at her table, looking at the same face in the mirror she had seen all her life. Yomi let out a long sigh.

"Mato..." She whispered.

* * *

The alleyway was abandoned save for a few stray cats lazing around. However, the cats soon sensed something was amiss, and they creeped off into the shadows of safety. A girl had just set foot there.

"_Master... I am terribly sorry_..." The girl apologized to nobody in particular. There was no reply. The girl merely stood there and waited for an answer.

"_Enchantress... You disappoint me_." Came a voice from somewhere within the darkness of the alleyway. Upon closer observation, one could see the faint presence of a girl, her tiny frame obscured by shadows.

The Enchantress merely hung her head, and spoke no further.

"_Where are the rest of them_..?" Came the question.

"_I-I have no idea, Master_." Enchantress replied honestly, her voice shaking. The Master made no response.

Without warning, more girls arrived. The first came, her schoolbag slung over her shoulder. Then the second, who looked like she had just run a great distance. Then the third, dressed in what looked like her pyjamas. Finally, the last, a small girl with messy brown hair. Yuu.

"_You're all late_." The Master said simply. Some of the girls immediately uttered apologies, others just stood there without a word. A car could be heard driving up along the road a short distance away.

"_How are you all getting used to your new bodies_..?" Came the next question, demanding answers.

"_It's fine, but I only have control about an hour each time, so we're going to have to be quick here_." Answered the girl with the schoolbag.

"_This new body's weak... But it'll have to suffice_." Answered the girl in pyjamas. The rest made no response.

"_Hmph. No matter. I will make this short_." The Master replied. The girls awaited their instructions.

"_Enchantress here had taken it upon herself to hunt down Black Rock Shooter, despite my previous instructions for her not to do so. Black Rock Shooter is mine to kill and mine alone. It is my destiny, after all_."

Enchantress shuddered. The rest of the girls looked at each other uncomfortably.

"_I know that I had once told all of you that Black Rock Shooter was our main goal. That which we must defeat. However, did I not explain adequately how circumstances have changed since..? It is Black Rock Shooter's destiny to destroy me and me to destroy her. If any of you were to go against her, your defeat would be certain_."

Yuu let out a loud yawn, and the rest of the girls shot ugly looks at her. The Master continued on, unfazed, well used to Strength's attitude.

"_However, that is not to mean that you have nothing to do. Oh no. In fact, there is much to accomplish now that Black Rock Shooter's allies have returned from the grave. In the end, even if I were to go against Black Rock Shooter, if she has her allies around her, I shall stand no chance against them_." The Master concluded.

"_So what will you have us do now then? The last I remember, my job was to help kill Black Rock Shooter_." Yuu voiced out. The rest of the girls agreed in unison. The Master smiled.

"_Simple. We pick off Black Rock Shooter's allies. One by one_."

* * *

**Wow what a huge jump in the number of reviews between Ch****apter 8 and 9! Well, the plot continues to thicken so read on!**

**Please review this FanFic! Arigato!**

**(P.S. Can we get this to 100 reviews? I think we can! Also please 'like' my fanpage on facebook! Visit my page to get the address!)**


	11. Act Eleven: Mechanism

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Black Rock Shooter nor any concepts related to Black Rock Shooter. All rights, permissions, and characters are reserved and owned by Huke, Ryo and Ordet.**

**In a world of black and white, a hero is born...**

**Let us return to the beginning! These are the chronicles of Black Rock Shooter!**

* * *

**Black Rock Shooter Chronicles, Act Eleven: Mechanism**

"Mato... Mato... MATO!"

Kuroi Mato sat bolt upright, beads of sweat dripping from her forehead. She clutched at her chest and felt her own heart beat at an abnormally quick pace. Her premonition had struck again. Something was going to go wrong and Black Rock Shooter was calling out to her.

Mato instinctively reached for her cellphone, but realized soon enough that she wasn't on her bed, let alone her own bedroom. She rubbed her eyes as they got adjusted to the brightness of her new surroundings. She was back in her own subconciousness; the infinitely vast, white world where she had first met Black Rock Shooter.

Mato recovered from her sitting position on the ground, which had felt neither warm nor cold. It was like she had been sitting on nothing at all. She adjusted her clothes and took a look around in a bid to spot anything out of the ordinary, and so there was.

They weren't anything special, but Mato had never expected to see a table and chair in this place. They were extraordinary in being entirely normal, household objects. Mato decided that it was a cue from Black Rock Shooter for her to take a seat at the table.

Slowly, Mato moved towards the table. Then, something rather curious happened. No matter how much she walked, the table got neither closer nor farther from herself. Mato broke into a run, but this did nothing either. Mato scratched her head, puzzled. What exactly was this world? If it was her subconciousness, then she must have knocked her head pretty hard when she was younger or something.

"_Confusing isn't it, this place?_" Came a soft voice from behind her. Mato jumped three feet into the air and turned around, coming face to face with herself... But upon closer observation, she then realized that it was Black Rock Shooter.

"Don't creep up on me like that!" Mato exclaimed. Black Rock Shooter did not apologize. Mato still felt a sort of distance between the two of them, yet how was that possible? Weren't they one and the same?

Black Rock Shooter moved with ease over to where the table and chair were and sat down. Mato felt incredulous. No words were exchanged.

"So... What did you call me here for?" Mato questioned her white-washed self, not really expecting a reply. Black Rock Shooter merely sat there, staring into blank space. Mato got impatient.

"Erm... You know, I still don't really get what's going on now. A little explanation would help?" Mato reiterated. This time, Black Rock Shooter turned to her and stared with eyes that pierced the soul. Mato felt her hair stand.

"_I would explain, but as you can see, I'm rather lost myself_." Came the nonchalant answer. Mato sighed. That didn't help issues at all.

"Well, surely you could summarise things..?" Mato requested. Black Rock Shooter appeared to think for a moment.

"_We're in grave danger. All of us_. _Everyone you know and love will be dragged into our battles; battles that could very well spell the end of this world... Just like it did with mine._" Black Rock Shooter answered grimly. Mato swallowed hard, unsure of how to respond to such an apocalyptic proclaimation. Black Rock Shooter got up from her seat and approached Mato.

"_That is why I need your help_."

Mato noted to herself that Black Rock Shooter, though similar to herself, was remarkably taller and far more intimidating. The two girls stared at each other, neither knowing what to say.

"How could I possibly help you? I don't know how to fight." Mato asked worriedly. The memory of having almost gotten herself killed in that last tussle loomed at the back of her mind.

"_I do not need you to fight._" Her other self replied simply. She then put a hand on Mato's shoulder.

"_I just need you to be by my side when I do."_

* * *

_A pretty house of glass sat precariously upon an intricate and tiny white dias. It was a dangerous balancing act and even now, it swayed left to right ever so slightly, though never tilting more than it should. It was pretty much the only object in the vast hall, also made entirely of glass. Upon closer observation though, one could see that the figurine was merely a scaled down version of the place wherein it resided. _

_Without warning and in complete silence, a small bump formed in the glass floor. It grew larger and larger, twisting and curving, transforming into objects. The transparent glass turned opaque and finally took the form of a table and chair. Just as suddenly as this event had occured, a figure appeared out of thin air in the chair, cross-legged. It was a girl._

_The girl wore a tiny pair of white shorts and matching long-sleeved jacket. She was scantily clad to say the least, save for her legs, which were almost entirely covered by a pair of white stockings. She wore a matching pair of high-heeled boots to suit her pristine, ivory colour scheme. _

_Her albino hair was a mess, tied into two massive ponytails that seemed to go everywhere. Most striking about her though, were her eyes, which burned maliciously red. This girl, was Dead Master, as she was most commonly known back in her old world. Now though, she went by another name. _

_The girl was watching the miniature glass house as it continued to rock gently to and fro on its display. An intricate and mesmerizing balancing act. Her expression was moot. She was bored. So very,** very **bored._

_Without warning, the girl got up and with a wave of her hand, a doorway emerged from the floor, just as the table and chair had. She stared at it for a while, before the corners of her mouth curved into a grin. With a flourish, she pulled the door open and vanished within it._

* * *

_Black Death Cutter sat at the edge of a cliff, looking into the distance. Next to her, sat a girl who bore an uncanny resemblance. The two did not speak, for the girl appeared to be more preoccupied with staring at the ground. Black Death Cutter turned momentarily to glimpse at the girl beside her. Was this girl really herself? They were nothing like each other at all. __Black Death Cutter then felt a hand grasp her own. _

"Why must we fight..?" _Came the timid voice of her counterpart. Black Death Cutter had no answer for it. It was a question she had asked herself for the longest time. _

_"If I knew, I wouldn't be here... Suzuka." She replied. Suzuka continued to look at her feet, her eyes red and puffy. Black Death Cutter sighed._

_It had terrified the girl. Her presence terrified the girl. Suzuka had been pulled into their fights without warning nor hesitation. All of her own memories had become the girl's; painful memories of death and endless fighting. This girl was nothing like Kuroi Mato, whom had embraced Black Rock Shooter's presence and fought along with her. No... Suzuka wanted nothing of the conflicts. She was a person of peace, and Black Death Cutter had shattered that forevermore._

_"I'm sorry... Suzuka... I'm really sorry." _

_The fighting would soon begin, and there was no telling who would come out of it alive this time._

* * *

Yomi sat at her table, doing her homework. It was past midnight, but Yomi felt more awake than she had ever been in a long time. For some reason, thoughts that she could not grasp nagged at her, effectively preventing her from falling asleep.

There was nothing she could do for Mato. Battles? Destiny? All of these concepts were foreign to her, an ordinary girl whom had led an ordinary life. Yet, Mato accepted them. Yomi, on the other hand, did not know what was true or what was false any longer. She was afraid that she would turn into a monster at any moment. Afraid that she would attack Mato without meaning to, without knowing. She knew about her other self, but she did not want to believe. She felt like confronting it would only cause her to fear it more...

Suddenly, everything turned pitch black. Yomi let out a startled yell as her world was plunged into darkness. Then, she heard a voice which sent a chill down her spine.

"_Don't worry... Everything's going to be just fine..._"

* * *

Mato walked up the usual hill to the usual rendezvous point where Yomi awaited her every morning. She walked at a far slower pace than she normally did, with thoughts weighing on her mind. How did things turn out this way? She had never asked for any of this to happen... Or did she? Had asking for Yomi to be saved inevitably cause her to be involved in this entire mess? Mato did not know. If that was the case then, Yomi would always be in grave danger from now on. Could Mato protect her?

As she approached their meeting place at the street corner, Mato immediately sensed something amiss. The presence of Black Rock Shooter had somehow sharpened her own instincts and nowadays, she could tell when things were going to go wrong. She immediately broke into a sprint.

"Please let Yomi be there, please let Yomi be there!" Mato pleaded inwardly. However, the person whom greeted her was somebody she had not expected at all.

"Yuu! What are you doing here?" Mato asked, visibly confused. Yomi was nowhere in sight. Mato felt her danger sensors going crazy.

"Yuu? Where's Yomi? What's going on?" Mato continued, hoping to get an answer. None came.

"_Mato... Step away from her._" Came Black Rock Shooter's voice from within her. Mato stood her ground.

"Why? It's Yuu! She may know where Yomi is!" Mato retorted out loud. A couple of passer-bys gave her weird looks, as it appeared to them that she was ranting to herself. Mato ignored them.

"_This girl... I sense a wicked intent from her. Step away... Mato!_" Repeated Black Rock Shooter. Mato remained stubborn.

"_Mato! We cannot win our battles if you do not trust me!_"

Then it happened. A massive metallic claw appeared out of the ground and grabbed hold of Mato's legs. Mato felt for a split second the sensation of being hurled and before long, found herself heading straight towards a brick wall.

_"Mato! Switch control to me now!_"

Mato did as she was told, and in an instant, was Mato no longer, but Black Rock Shooter. The world had become grayscale again.

With her usual superhuman ability, Black Rock Shooter kicked off the wall and with a great leap, landed safely some distance away. She looked up at her opponent.

"What has happened to Yuu?" Mato's anguished voice screamed out from within Black Rock Shooter. Black Rock Shooter's reply was grim.

"_It seems our enemy has long gotten hold of one of your friends, Mato..."_

Mato refused to believe it, but the truth stood right before her. It was Yuu, but it was not Yuu. The figure before them was a like a grotesque interpretation of her tiny friend. Her skin was gray and in place of arms she wielded two massive, metallic claws. Most of all however, was the killing intent she emitted.

"Don't hurt her, Black Rock Shooter! Yuu is in there somewhere!" Mato pleaded. Black Rock Shooter hesitated.

"_I'll do what I must." _

Just as Black Rock Shooter's characteristic blue flame sprung to life, the enemy leapt at her with astonishing speed. The two massive, metal arms did nothing in slowing her down. Black Rock Shooter leapt away as one of the arms came down with colossal force at the ground she had been standing upon, leaving a gigantic crater in its wake. Those two arms were not for show.

With a wave of her hand, the Black Rock Cannon materialized and Black Rock Shooter returned fire at her opponent. Without even bothering to dodge, her foe merely parried the shots with her arnaments before taking another great leap at Black Rock Shooter.

"What are you doing? You'll hurt Yuu!" Mato screamed out. Black Rock Shooter ignored Mato from within herself and focused on the fight. Her opponent was not one to be underestimated. In fact, she was probably almost as strong as Dead Master.

Neither fighting up close nor from a distance were options. Those massive arms not only served as powerful weapons, but also as shields. Black Rock Shooter was at a loss. How would she subdue such an opponent without having to kill her? Then it hit her.

"_Mato... Remember what Black Death Cutter said?"_ Black Rock Shooter reminded her counterpart. Mato remained silent.

"_It doesn't matter if we kill her... She won't really die unless your friend Yuu has been killed."_

"So that means we can go all out!" Mato replied exuberantly. Black Rock Shooter nodded, a smile of her face.

"_Fine by me." _

Black Rock Shooter's flame magnified ten times its size with a great surge of power. Her opponent stood rooted to the spot, overwhelmed by the sudden change in circumstances. With lightning speed, Black Rock Shooter vanished and re-appeared right behind her opponent. With a flick of her hand, her katana appeared and a great slash quickly dispatched her opponent of one of the two massive arms. She then brought her Black Rock Cannon up to her opponent's face and soon, the battle was at a standstill.

Blue eyes looked into white. Blood dripped steadily from the stump which had, until moments ago, been connected to an arm.

"_Who are you?" _Black Rock Shooter asked. It wasn't a polite question. It demanded an answer.

Her opponent merely stared back. Then she smiled.

"_My name is Strength. So I guess what Enchantress said about you being unbelievably strong wasn't just some story._"

"_You haven't even seen half of what I can do." _Came Black Rock Shooter's cold reply. She wanted answers, and Mato wanted answers as well.

"_Where is Takanashi Yomi?" _

Strength merely shrugged.

"_Who knows? There's no way you can get an answer out of me. After all, would you kill a friend of Kuroi Mato's just to save another..?" _

Black Rock Shooter gritted her teeth. She was right, there was no way she could kill one of Mato's friends, regardless of whether she was the enemy or not.

"_Heh... That is why you are weaker than her, Black Rock Shooter. That's why my Master will defeat you._" Strength mocked.

Suddenly, Strength let out a yell. Black Rock Shooter instinctively held her weapons in an offensive stance, ready for any oncoming attacks.

"_What...? Get out of my head Yuu! Get out! I'm in control now!_" Strength screamed angrily, like a little girl throwing a tantrum. Black Rock Shooter knew then that Mato's friend was fighting against her other self.

"_You're pitiful, Strength._" Black Rock Shooter exclaimed, before holding her Black Rock Cannon up to Strength's face.

"_Disappear!"_

Strength let out a final scream before she was dispatched by a great burst of light from Black Rock Shooter's weapon. As the light cleared, everything was back to normal. The street was alive with cars and people again, and all that was left of the battle was Mato holding Yuu in her arms.

"Yuu! Yuu! Wake up! Yuu!" Mato shouted exasperatedly into Yuu's face, shaking her violently.

Yuu began to stir, and Mato cried tears of joy before pulling her friend into a great hug.

"Yuu! You're alive! Don't worry me like that ever again, you hear me?"

Yuu opened her eyes slightly and looked at Mato. Tears began to spill from Yuu's eyes as well.

"Sorry Mato... I let Yomi get taken... I let Strength take over me..."

As the two girls cried in each other's arms, dark clouds began to move into place. A storm was coming.

* * *

**As the fated battles draw nearer, Mato must give everything to save those around her! Will they ever find Yomi again?**

**Hello everyone! I'm back after too long a time! I've been really busy with my country's National Day Parade amidst other commitments like my YouTube music site. I apologize that you all have had to wait ages for this chapter and well... Yeah I guess there's nothing besides apologizing. So... This chapter. Again, it's more of a linking chapter before things really start heating up, though this time I put in a bit of Strength versus Black Rock Shooter to whet some of your appetites for battle scenes. Yomi gets taken away again, and we all know that this is a pretty good motivation for Mato and Co to start getting serious and kick some butt. **

**Of course, other things in this chapter... Well, I guess you all know by now who the REAL Dead Master is... If you still don't, just drop me a personal message and I'll tell you. Also, a brief appearance by Black Death Cutter's real self, Suzuka, whom will make more of an impact next chapter. Yeah and er... I saw in many of the reviews that lots of you want me to use more official BRS characters and I have decided that, yes. I will. In fact, I shall let you guys decide which ones I will use! As you know, besides Yuu and Enchantress, our BIG BAD has another 3 more followers. (revealed so far) So... Which 3 official BRS characters would you most like to see as BIG BAD's 3 other followers? Once again, add that to your review! **

**Oh yeah, here's a juicy hint. BIG BAD has 5 followers. I'm intending for each good guy to battle 1 follower each. So... There seems to be one good guy missing doesn't there..? ;)**

**So... That's all from me! I apologize for the delay again! I'll try my hardest to update regularly now that I've more free time! :D**

**P****lease review this FanFic! Arigato!**

**(P.S. Can we get this to 100 reviews? I think we can! Also please 'like' my fanpage on facebook! Visit my page to get the address!)**


	12. Act Twelve: Mutualism

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Black Rock Shooter nor any concepts related to Black Rock Shooter. All rights, permissions, and characters are reserved and owned by Huke, Ryo and Ordet.**

**In a world of black and white, a hero is born...**

**Let us return to the beginning! These are the chronicles of Black Rock Shooter!**

* * *

**Black Rock Shooter Chronicles, Act Twelve: Mutualism**

"Where am I...?"

Yomi tried to open her eyes, but her eyelids felt like they were made of lead. Every muscle in her body ached. She had the vague impression that she was tied to something, and that she had no strength left to free herself. Then, everything came back to her.

"No. This can't be happening. Not again!"

Yomi began struggling frantically to free herself from her bonds. She realized now that she had also been blindfolded and gagged. Immediately, unwanted thoughts of kidnap and torture crept into her mind, but she fought against them. No, this wasn't something done by mere ordinary kidnappers. No... This was the work of forces beyond her comprehension.

"It has got to be them again. They're behind this. They're going to use me as bait."

Yomi would not let that happen. She had to free herself, with her own power this time. Mato couldn't protect her all the time. It was her turn to protect Mato. They were best friends! How could she let Mato bear the burden all alone? How could she let Mato fight all alone, against enemies beyond either of their understanding? Then, came a voice that stopped Yomi right in her tracks.

"_I wouldn't do that if I were you_."

Yomi's heart skipped a beat. Mato? No... It sounded like Mato but... The coldness of this voice was penetrating. Who was it? Whoever it was, she was the one behind everything. Yomi's thoughts went back to the conversation she had had with Mato several days back. The monster inside of her was not the true evil behind everything. The Dead Master she had been was a fake. The real one was right in front of her now, she imagined. If only she weren't blindfolded!

Yomi struggled to speak against her gag. She screamed even though she knew that nothing would escape her lips. She shouted even though she knew nobody would hear her. She did everything in her ability to free herself, even though she knew that it was beyond her ability to do so. She refused to cry in the hopelessness of it all. What would Mato do? Think, Yomi! Think!

"_I don't really want to hurt you if I can help it, Takanashi Yomi. After all, you're more like one of us than one of them... Aren't you..?_"

Yomi felt like something within her froze. She was absolutely right. Yomi had been more of an enemy to Mato than a friend... But that was in the Other World was it not? Over here, they were still best friends. They were inseparable. Yet... This bond had been used by the enemy before to turn them against each other. Was it going to happen again? Was she going to turn back into the monster that had hurt Mato..? These thoughts had plagued her over the past few days. Were the answers she needed right there in front of her now? With the enemy?

"_Enchantress. Take off her bonds. The blindfold... Everything! Now! She's annoying me with all the random squealing_."

Yomi heard movement from somewhere to the left. Then footsteps. Soon, she felt the chords binding her hands begin to loosen. Then the ropes around her legs as well. The gag was forcefully removed from her mouth.

"_Are you sure you want her to see you, Master?_" Came the hesitant voice of the one called Enchantress, just as she was about to remove Yomi's blindfold.

"_Enchantress. I said... Everything_."

Yomi felt an immense pressure bear down upon everything at that time. The voice had been quiet, almost polite, but it was dangerous. Far more dangerous than anything she had ever experienced. Pure malice.

"_Ye-ye-ye-yes Master!_" Stuttered Enchantress, and before Yomi knew it, the blindfold had been whipped off her eyes.

The moment she got adjusted to the light, what Yomi saw was contrary to anything she had expected. She was not in some storage facility or some dark room like she had imagined herself to be. No, she was in the most delightful room that looked like it belonged to a small child. Frills and pink were everywhere. The walls were a pristine white and the entire room was bathed in sunlight from a vast window that spanned almost the entire length of wall in front of her. Yomi also saw stuffed toys of every design, sitting on the checkered floor, on shelves; basically everywhere. Then, her eyes fell upon her captors.

The first girl wore a simple school uniform that was unfamiliar to Yomi. She was probably the one called Enchantress, for she stood right next to Yomi with ropes in her hands. She looked awful, with dark circles beneath her eyes, and her black hair was horribly messy. What startled Yomi, however, were her eyes. Those were not human eyes at all - They were yellow.

Then Yomi looked upon the face of the one behind everything. The being that had spoke with such malice and evil just moments before - The tiny little girl in front of her who looked like she could not hurt a fly. Yomi was taken aback.

Tiny was the only word you could use for her. She was smaller than both Yuu or Mato. Her appearance too, was most intriguing. She looked like a doll, with the fairest skin and long silvery hair. She was also dressed in an outfit with more frills than the entire room put together. Yet, it was her eyes that struck Yomi the most. Like Mato's, she could see fire in them. Yet, these flames were not filled with warmth. No... They felt like they would devour Yomi at any moment.

Yomi knew better than to try and escape, knowing that she was outnumbered and also against opponents of unknown strength. The tiny little girl, in particular, was not to be underestimated. So, she just stood there and stared. They were probably in the mood for negotiations.

"_Enchantress, set up a table and some chairs. I'm in the mood for tea_." Ordered the little girl. Enchantress obeyed immediately, and Yomi felt slightly bemused to see a the poor girl listening to the orders of somebody far younger than herself. Yomi did not let so much as a chuckle escape her lips, however.

As Enchantress got about performing the task, Yomi realized that the little girl was staring at her, reading her every move. She refused to maintain eye contact, and instead let her eyes wander about the room. Yomi did not know why, but the tiny figure terrified her. It terrified her beyond understanding.

"_Sit_." Came the small voice, once the table and chairs as well as the tea had been prepared. Yomi did as she was told, and took up her place right opposite her captors. Enchantress did not sit down, but merely stood behind her Master, head bowed in silence. The tiny girl reached for the pretty porcelain teapot right in front of her and poured out two cups of tea, one for herself and one for Yomi. Yomi noted that Enchantress had been left out, not by accident she presumed.

"_Take it_." Insisted the little girl, and Yomi took one cup for herself. She could not remember when was the last time she had a tea party, but Yomi felt like this was just a game. A game of hide-and-seek. A dangerous game of hide-and-seek.

The little girl took a sip of her tea, placed the cup back down on the table and finally turned to address Yomi directly.

"_Let's talk_."

* * *

Mato and Yuu had both skipped school that day. Yuu had left for home, as she felt unwell after the ordeal. Mato, on the other hand, wandered the streets aimlessly, looking out for Yomi but knowing that it was a fruitless effort.

Mato had questioned Yuu, but the poor girl could not remember anything. She knew that Strength was the one that had taken Yomi, but Strength had refused to tell her anything. Yuu had recountered that Strength had forcefully taken over her body this time, and that she was losing control more and more often now. How long would it be before Yuu lost control again? Mato did not want to know.

Mato sat herself down at a bench along the road and buried her face in her palms. She knew that she needed to think, but nothing came to mind. She was too tired to form any coherent thoughts. This time, she knew the ones behind Yomi's disappearance. Yet, why did that make it seem more difficult to find her? The last time, she had used her sheer willpower to wish Yomi back. How would willpower save her this time?

Mato looked up, and she saw people. Suddenly, everything seemed like a big lie to her. Any one of them could be the enemy. Any one of them could have taken Yomi. She knew not how many enemies they faced, nor who the real Dead Master was. Everything was an illusion. Had this been the plan all along? To turn reality into a nightmare where nothing was what it seemed?

Mato then felt the presence of someone beside her. Paranoia and fear crept into her.

"Get away from me! Get away from me!" Mato screamed at the person. Without warning, Mato felt herself being pulled into a hug. It felt warm, and Mato could not hold it back ay longer. She began to cry again, this time onto the shoulder of a complete stranger. Mato however, felt something vaguely familiar emanating from the person.

"It's ok. I know how it feels too... You're scared, aren't you?"

The girl's voice was unfamiliar, but Mato felt real sadness in it. Could she trust this person?

Mato broke away from the hug and came face to face with the girl. She had also been crying. The girl looked fragile, and had straight black hair that fell to her shoulders. She also wore a simple white summer dress and looked, in all sense of the word, plain.

"Who are you..?" Mato asked, slightly afraid. The girl wiped away Mato's tears with her hand.

"Suzuka..." The girl began. Suddenly, the girl's expression transformed completely. It became colder, more mature, and her eyes grew steely.

"..._ Or as you know me better, Kuroi Mato... Black Death Cutter_."

* * *

"What do you want to talk about..?" Yomi asked, unsure as to whether this was the best way to start a conversation.

The little girl simply stared, took another sip of tea, and sighed.

"_How boring. Don't you have anything to ask at all? Like why I've captured you? Why we want to destroy Black Rock Shooter?_"

Yomi was slightly appalled that the enemy would be so upfront about her intentions. She racked her brain for a more intelligent question to ask.

"Erm... Are you the real Dead Master..?" Yomi coughed up. This seemed to amuse the little girl, and she gave off a most uncharacteristic laugh.

"_My, my. That Kuroi Mato sure tells you everything doesn't she... Well... That is how they know me anyway. Personally though, I hate that name._"

The girl had ended the sentence with a murderous voice, and Yomi swallowed hard. Was this perhaps what people meant by Multiple Personality Disorder?

"Erm... Then what would you prefer me to call you?" Yomi asked as politely as she could. Escape was still on her mind, but she decided that she would take it slowly. After all, the enemy wasn't exactly torturing her or anything. In fact, the environment was quite pleasant.

"_For now, you can just address me by this girl's name._" The little girl suggested, while pointing to her own face. Yomi knew that the little girl herself wasn't doing the talking. It was someone within her, just like how the fake Dead Master had put malicious thoughts within her own mind once before. However, Yomi realized that the little girl had probably been completely overwhelmed at this point by her inner demons.

"Alright. So... What's her name?" Yomi replied.

"_Hikari._"

Yomi noted the irony behind the name, but decided not to question it. She tried to find something else to ask.

"Well... Ok. Hikari-Chan... Erm... So why have you decided to capture me?"

Hikari crossed her legs and folded her arms.

"_Why? Simple. I want to see Black Rock Shooter get serious_." Came the curt answer.

Yomi found no reply to that. It was true after all. Mato would probably get serious once she knew that Yomi was in some kind of danger. However, it wasn't something she was exactly comfortable with.

"Well... I'm sure you will! But... Don't you think that wouldn't work unless Mato knew that I was really... Alright?" Yomi continued, hinting ever so slightly that she did not really want to get involved in any way.

"_I haven't hurt you in any way have I..?_" Came the immediate response, and Yomi decided to drink some tea to distract herself. This little girl was sharp. Far sharper than anyone she knew anyway.

"_I'm interested in you as well, Takanashi Yomi. Do you know why..?_" Hikari asked with a tiny smile. Yomi shrugged. The tea tasted absolutely heavenly, but in this scenario it might have tasted horrible and she would not have known the difference.

"No idea. Is it because I'm Mato's best friend?" Yomi answered to the best of her ability. The little girl smirked.

"_Yes... That is important. Without that connection I would have never managed to cross over in the first place. However, you're not exactly right. I'm more interested in the fact that... The fake Dead Master hasn't re-awakened within you after such a long time_..."

Yomi choked on her tea. She wanted to get out of this place as soon as possible. It was too much. The pressure was too much.

"Erm... Well... Maybe it's like... I just don't have anyone inside of me anymore? I know lots of people who don't. I'm not that special really." Yomi replied with as much composure as she could muster. Again, the little girl smirked.

"_Silly girl. Everyone has an inner demon. Everyone. You're being modest really. It's only a special few who gain the ability to fully connect with their other self. Kuroi Mato, of course, displays this ability to an incredible extent. You however, aren't exactly too bad yourself. If you were, then I would have never managed to manipulate you as the fake Dead Master now, would I..?_"

Yomi was surprised by this sudden revelation.

"You were the one who did that? But... How..?" She questioned fiercely.

"_Simple. You have a friend called Yuu do you not? All I had to do was simply awaken the one within her to do my bidding. That girl is weak. Weak people are far more prone to being affected by me._"

Sudden understanding dawned upon Yomi. She remembered having felt jealousy, even hatred, towards Yuu at taking Mato away from her. Hatred and jealousy that had not been her own. So... It had all been a plot from the very beginning? A plot to turn Yomi and Mato against each other..?

"_I see you finally understand what's going on here. Which is why I say, Takanashi Yomi, that you are special. You had such a powerful demon within you, but I could not awaken it without first shaking your emotions. Why is that? It's because of you. You're not weak like that girl called Yuu. You're just like Kuroi Mato. You have the strength to become one and the same with your inner and darker self._" Hikari continued to explain. Yomi did not want to hear anymore. However, a sudden strength came over her.

"So... What is your real intention? What is it you hope to achieve by coming to our world?" Yomi questioned, as her eyes flashed green momentarily. She had to know the truth. She would not be left out of Mato's problems again. This time, she would fight it with her. She had decided upon that, and she would follow it to the end...

... And Hikari just smiled menacingly, and her answer shook Yomi to the very core.

"_Your world..? Don't be so conceited. It was never yours to begin with. Though... You do not have to worry, Takanashi Yomi... You will find out in time to come. Right now, however... All I shall do is wait. I want to see it, Takanashi Yomi. I want to see it. When the demon inside you re-awakens... Will you be one of them..? Or will you be one of us..? That, Takanashi Yomi, could very well change the course of everything..._"

* * *

They sat in a pleasant café, but the atmosphere was anything but. Mato, in particular, felt the most left out.

Opposite her at the table sat the girl whom had introduced herself as Suzuka, but Suzuka was not herself at the time. On the outside she was Suzuka, but her personality was that of Black Death Cutter, and Mato realized that she wasn't exactly the warmest of people.

They had both ordered a coffee each, but Black Death Cutter had not touched hers at all. Mato knew that their kind did not need to eat nor sleep. They essentially did not need any of life's necessities at all. Silence hung heavily in the air between the two girls, a silence that Mato did not know how to break. Black Death Cutter decided to reveal her intentions first.

"_I need to speak to Black Rock Shooter_."

Mato knew that it would come to that, but she had questions for Black Death Cutter as well. Mato contemplated switching places with Black Rock Shooter.

"_Mato... There's something else we can do if you wish to speak to her yourself..._" Resounded Black Rock Shooter's voice from within her psyche. Mato let a look of surprise betray her. Black Death Cutter remained expressionless.

"_Don't think of anything... Mato. Close your eyes._" Black Rock Shooter continued. Mato did as she was told.

"_You can open them now, Mato._"

Mato re-opened her eyes, and she realized that she was back within her empty, white subconsciousness.

Mato saw then that Black Death Cutter (as herself), as well as the girl Suzuka, had also been brought within the same place. Black Rock Shooter stood a small distance away.

"_Ah. So this is all that's left of our world is it..?_" Lamented Black Death Cutter, though she did not sound sorrowful.

"_Not exactly. It's just the part that has decided to reside within Mato._" Black Rock Shooter explained. Black Death Cutter nodded her head in understanding. Mato decided that she would not probe further into the topic.

"Erm... So... How have you been?" Mato asked Black Death Cutter jovially. She got a cold stare in return. Mato cringed.

"_Takanashi Yomi has been taken by the enemy it seems..." _Black Rock Shooter explained. Black Death Cutter twitched ever so slightly, and Mato took it that this information disturbed her very much.

"_By whom..?_" Black Death Cutter replied worriedly.

"_Somebody named Strength. She's been dispatched of now though, and we won't know when she'll come back again._" Came Black Rock Shooter's nonchalant reply.

"_Strength? Strength of the Ogre Arms? But... How..?_" Black Death Cutter exclaimed, a look of shock on her face.

"_You know of her..?_" Black Rock Shooter questioned, eyebrow slightly raised.

"_All of the Elder Ones know of her. Besides Dead Master and Blood Princess, she was another one of the larger evils of our world. I had heard she vanished... Never did I expect..._" Black Death Cutter's voice trailed off.

"_It seems our enemy has played all of her cards. I won't be surprised if Blood Princess had been one of her lackeys in the past. The real Dead Master is not to be taken lightly..._" Decided Black Rock Shooter. Black Death Cutter folded her arms in agreement.

"_What's worse is that, in crossing over to this side, they have negated the prophecies made about their deaths. Who knows if there's anyone that can stop the real Dead Master now..?_"

Mato simply stood there as the two of them continued to banter back and forth. Any questions that Mato had for Black Death Cutter flew right out of her mind. It was then that Mato spotted Suzuka, whom had walked quite a distance away by herself. Mato decided to talk to her.

"Hey! Suzuka!" Mato called out to her. Suzuka turned around, gave a shy wave, and resumed walking. Mato ran to catch up with her.

Before long, the two girls were strolling together in the vast emptiness, and neither knew what to say to the other. They had just met, but their other selves had known each other since forever it seemed. Technically, they had known each other since forever too.

"Erm... Suzuka-Chan. Have we... Met before..?"

Suzuka turned to look at Mato and then back at the ground.

"... Probably." Came the reply.

"Hm... This is awkward. I can't seen to remember you at all! However... I guess since Black Rock Shooter and Black Death Cutter are so close... We must have known each other long ago and got separated in the end right..?" Mato added cheerfully.

"... Probably." Came the reply. Silence.

"Well... I hope we get to know each other better eh?" Said Mato, as she grinned from ear to ear.

Suzuka turned to look at Mato, and gave a small nod. She, however, did not smile.

Mato was forced to wonder there and then just how many other people out there had been affected by the appearance of Black Rock Shooter and her companions in this world.

* * *

Yuu lay asleep on her bed at home, breathing abnormally fast. The doctor had said that there was nothing wrong with her, but Yuu felt weak. Suddenly a voice rang within her mind. Yuu tried to fight it... But to no avail. She had finally lost.

"_Strength... It's time. You've served as a distraction well enough. Now we shall bring the fight to them!_"

Yuu's eyes widened, but she was Yuu no longer.

"_Took you long enough._" Strength replied.

* * *

**They have come, and they will stop at nothing till they have attained everything! Still, there are those who will fight to protect those dear to us!**

**I'm still getting reviews from people wanting to see other characters from Huke and all I have to say is... Patience! This story is pretty much still in its infancy (I mean come on! It's only been like 4 chapters of original material!) At the moment it's a lot of build up and talk but all I can say is, the action can only be better if there is depth to it. Most of you seemed to like what I did with the OVA by giving it a back story and all so... Just bear with my original characters and stuff for now and I promise you that at the later parts, like 10 chapters or so later, you WILL get to see a lot more characters from Huke... Ok? I'm a die-hard BRS Fan too so it's not that I don't know his characters. It's cause I want to give his designs a depth which nobody has ever attempted before, and I need a lot of foundation to be built. Please, please, be patient and keep reading this fic before judging it! Other then that, thanks to the rest of you for the other reviews!**

**P****lease review this FanFic! Arigato!**

**(P.S. Can we get this to 100 reviews? I think we can! Also please 'like' my fanpage on facebook! Visit my page to get the address!)**


	13. Act Thirteen: Perfectionism

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Black Rock Shooter nor any concepts related to Black Rock Shooter. All rights, permissions, and characters are reserved and owned by Huke, Ryo and Ordet.**

**In a world of black and white, a hero is born...**

**Let us return to the beginning! These are the chronicles of Black Rock Shooter!**

* * *

**Black Rock Shooter Chronicles, Act Thirteen: Perfectionism**

_The pretty house of glass was gone. In it's place, a simple chess board now sat precariously upon the intricate and tiny white dias. Next to it, upon a white, marble stool, sat the girl formerly known as Dead Master. She sat __cross-legged as she always did, and now an air of triumph hung about her. Something good was about to happen._

_The girl was watching the chess board, contemplating her next move. She had fifteen white pieces left now, and five pawns had been moved out of their original place. One pawn had long been taken by the enemy. Soon, she would have to move the other five again. She was bored. So very,** very **bored._

_Yet, now, one of the black pieces was right where she wanted it to be. She just had to wait for black to fall for her trap. Then, she would claim them for her own. That could wait now though... That could wait. So... When would the black queen make her move..?_

_Without warning, the girl got up and with a wave of her hand, a doorway emerged from the floor. She stared at it for a while, before the corners of her mouth curved into a grin. With a flourish, she pulled the door open and vanished within it._

* * *

Alice had always been a simple girl. She wanted nothing more than to have an ordinary life.

She wasn't exactly pretty. She had long, straight black hair with a straight cut fringe and a pair of doleful, black eyes.

She was average in everything, and never stood out too much in class. She had a bunch of close friends, and lots of acquaintances. She loved reading very much, and could never be seen without a new book. Yet, Alice now had a deep, dark secret which she could not share with anyone else. She wanted to, but they would surely call her mad. After all, who would believe you if you told them someone else was living inside you this very instant..?

"_Alice... Alice! Wake up!" _

Alice was startled awake by a voice from within her. She got up abruptly from her awkward sleeping position and realized quite quickly that she had missed her train stop. Her neck hurt.

"Ah... Swordie! Why didn't you wake me up earlier!" Alice reproached, speaking to nobody around her in particular. The train carriage was almost empty now, as the train appeared to be reaching its final stop.

"_Quiet, Alice. We're being watched..._" The same voice echoed from within. Alice stiffened, and slowly glanced towards her left. She had just felt it; The malevolent aura emanating from a girl whom she had not noticed at all, seated a small distance away from her. Had she been there all this while..?

Silence passed for what seemed like an eternity, a silence broken periodically by announcements that the train would soon reach its destination. Subconsciously, Alice registered the train slowing down and before long, it had finally come to a stop at the last station on the track.

Alice got up to leave, and she saw that the unknown girl to her left had copied her. Alice let out a sigh.

"I didn't think that they would find us this soon." She lamented.

"_I told you they would come at anytime..._" The voice reproached.

Without warning, Alice burst into a full sprint out of the train. She had to escape. She didn't know where she could run to, for she was unfamiliar with the place. However, she knew that she had to run, and that she had to run fast.

She tried to take as many random turns around street corners as she possibly could, and cut through places which were normally inaccessible. She drew stares and angry cries from people she bumped into along the way, but she didn't care. She knew what that unknown girl was, and it wasn't anything pleasant.

Before long, Alice had arrived at a park, and she paused to catch her breath. She bent over and felt like she would throw up. Never in her life had she ever run so fast. There was not a soul in the vicinity, and the swings at the playground nearby creaked as the wind caught them. Had she managed to get away..?

Suddenly, Alice felt a presence appear behind her, and she spun around rapidly to face it; For there she was - the unknown girl, and Alice trembled. The girl was very thin, with slender legs. She was beautiful, but it was a cold beauty that seemed to suck life from her surroundings. Her hair too, was long, but unlike Alice's, it was dark gray. Her eyes shined eeriely blue.

"_Tch... Black Gold Saw... I never thought you'd be one to run away from a fight..."_ teased the girl in a voice that could not possibly have been her own. It sounded like a dissonance of two voices, one high-pitched and another, metallic.

Suddenly, Alice felt her conciousness being forced back, and out of her mouth came words that were not her own, in a voice that was not her own.

"_Geshumaru..._"

The unknown girl smiled wickedly, and Alice shivered, feeling that everything was terribly out of place. She had been warned by Black Gold Saw that this would happen. Never did she expect that it was **this** terrifying though.

"_You must have felt it too, Black Gold Saw. We are winning. Our hold of reality gets stronger everyday. Soon, this world shall be full of our kind. Their kind will vanish. They do not have the ability to suppress us..._" The unknown girl said in the same uncharacteristic voice. Alice wondered what she meant by those words.

"_Yeah. I have felt it... But that will change if I get rid of all you Apostles before you fully awaken!_"

As soon as Alice had shouted that, the entire landscape shifted. The park twisted into an ugly mirror of itself. The leaves were stripped off the trees, the land cracked, and everything was drained of its life and colour. Alice too, felt herself change, and before long she was Alice no longer, for Black Gold Saw stood in her place. The unknown girl too, however, had transformed, and Alice felt like it was straight out of her worst nightmare.

"What... What is that thing? Swordie!" Alice stuttered from within Black Gold Saw's subconciousness.

In front of Black Gold Saw now stood a colossal monster of metal and shadow. It held a massive sword in one hand, and a shorter blade in the other. On its waist too, hung yet another. The monster spat blue fire, and things seemed to freeze at their touch; and cradled in the arms of that giant, was its master - Geshumaru of the Black Titan.

Black Gold Saw gritted her teeth. Of all the Apostles, she had to end up with Geshumaru. She spat on the ground.

"_Alice... This is going to be a long fight..."_

* * *

"Who the hell are you, and what do you want?" A girl's voice demanded.

The voice belonged to a spunky looking girl whom anyone could have easily mistaken for a boy; if it were not for the fact that she was far more petite than any boy could be.

The girl had been confronted by another, and the other looked far more lady-like. She had two ponytails, tied with ribbons, and her hair was red that was close to pink. Most bizzare however, was that she wore a maid's outfit.

"I said, who the hell are you?" The first girl repeated, this time more fiercely. The second girl just stood there and observed, surveying the scene. Then she spoke.

"_It's only polite to introduce yourself first._" She remarked casually. The first girl was taken aback.

"Erm..! Well... I... My name's Haruna! My friends just call me Haru! And you are..?" Haruna stammered, her cheeks flushed. The second girl appeared to ponder for a few seconds.

"_I'm... I'm not sure. I mean... I'm the first to really cross over... I was once one of you... My name was Yuna but now... Now...!_"

The girl appeared to be in pain. She clutched her head and began to scream hysterically. Haruna panicked, and quickly rushed over to help. However, this was a horribly wrong move.

As soon as Haruna had approached, she saw the girl's sly grin far too late. Without having superhuman reflexes to do anything whatsoever, Haruna found herself on the receiving end of a blow with the weight of a wrecking ball. Her body sailed through the air, and she landed a good distance away before coming to a complete stop. Haruna did not so much as twitch.

The girl recovered, but something about her was now entirely different. She resembled a human, but she was human no longer. She was now a fully awakened Apostle.

"_The air! The air! It smells so sweet! We never had air like this back in our world! Hahahahaha! Oh I could just jump for joy right now!_"

The girl who was once Yuna then made a leapt into the air. The mere force of the jump cracked the pavement, and she rocketed into the sky. She flew fifty feet into the air, and when she landed right next to where Haruna's body was, it was light as a feather and without a single noise.

"_Oiiiiiii! Oiiiiiiiii! You're not dead are you..? Don't be such a bore! I just came over now! Have some fun with me!_" The girl whined as she poked Haruna's face with her finger. Haruna did not respond. The girl lost her temper.

"_I said have some fun with me right... NOW!_" The girl shouted furiously, before pummelling Haruna's body to nothingness. The impact sent a great cloud of dust into the air, and it was then that the girl noticed other people in the vicinity that had so happened to pass by.

"Did you see that? That girl just flew into the air just now! I saw it! Must have been at least fifty feet!"

"I saw her send someone flying! Is she a monster? She looks like a normal girl!"

"Somebody call the police!"

The girl glared at them through the dust cloud.

"_Insignificant beings! Bow down before an Apostle!_"

She reached under her skirt, and from within, pulled out a massive black rotary-cannon. It was so huge that she had to wield it with both arms.

People began to scream, and the girl smiled. She pulled the trigger.

Clangclangclangclangclang!

The bullets never reached their target. Empty shells cluttered the floor at the girl's feet. More dust. Who was that? Who could possibly have stopped her attack..?

As the dust settled, a figure was revealed from within it. It was Black Twin Blades, and she did not look pleased.

"_I'm sorry Haruna... I'm so sorry..._"

The Apostle was infuriated. She knew it! That girl could not have died so easily! It was Black Twin Blades all along!

"_Have you finally come to have fun with me..?" _The girl asked once more, her face contorted. Black Twin Blades gripped her curved daggers so tightly that her hands shook.

"_I thought Haruna asked you for your name..?_" Black Twin Blades questioned. Her voice seethed with vengeance. Something within her was on the verge of exploding.

"_We just knew each other! Now I've been forced to take over her body completely in order to save her life! But she'll never be able to come back! NEVER! You killed Haruna!"_

The Apostle just stood there, unmoved.

"_You actually developed a relationship with that thing..? Goodness... No wonder you're weak. Come... Let me show you just what I, Underworld Vulcan, am TRULY capable of!_"

As the two foes rushed towards each other, nothing would ever be the same for the world again.

* * *

"KYAAAAAH!" Screamed Suzuka as the dragon's fire scorched the ground where moments ago, she had just been.

The dragon's fire was white, and it did not feel hot. However, everything in its pathed was reduced to nothing and Suzuka suspected the same would happen to her soon.

"_Call Black Death Cutter out, NOW! I have no wish to fight a weaker being such as you. If I had so much as desired, I would have reduced you to nothingness by now!_" Called a proud voice from atop the dragon's head.

It came from a girl with long, black hair and yellow eyes. Upon her head sat a black crown. She wore a lace top underneath a black jacket, and her skirt was torn in several places. She also brandished a massive sword to rival Black Gold Saw's, though it was double-edged.

Suzuka shivered. Why was this happening to her? She hated it! She hated all of it! Just moments ago she had made a new friend! Would she have to die now..?

It had been five minutes after Suzuka and Mato parted from the café when the world had turned black for her. The surrounding buildings fell to ruin and the sky turned gray. Suzuka knew that she had been dragged into yet another one of **their **worlds, but it was nothing like the one she had been in with Mato. Mato's world had been calm and peaceful. It had almost been like heaven.

Suzuka struggled to get to her feet, but her legs refused to obey her. She began to sob, and this displeased her opponent very much.

"_... This is it..? This is it?_" The girl retorted, before leaping down from her dragon, right at Suzuka's feet.

"_Suzuka! Let me out! What are you doing? She'll destroy you!_" Black Death Cutter screamed from within Suzuka, but Suzuka refused to give in. She had had enough! No more fighting!

The girl grabbed Suzuka by the throat and lifted her clean off the ground. Suzuka clutched for her neck, struggling to break free, but the girl was far too strong. Inhumanly strong. The girl whispered into Suzuka's ear.

"_I'll repeat once more. Call Black Death Cutter out... Or I will feed you to my dragon..._"

Suzuka felt herself losing consciousness. No... She wouldn't give in... She hated fighting...

"_If you insist then._" The girl finished.

Suzuka felt herself being flung to the dragon. She saw the jaws, and she closed her eyes. No... More... Fighting...

"SUZUKA!"

Suzuka's eyes flung open. She saw Mato jumping towards her.

"Ma... Mato!"

Suzuka felt herself wrapped into a tight embrace. Felt herself being pulled out of the jaws of death. Felt Mato's beating heart.

"Ma...to..?"

But it was no longer Mato that held her. Black Rock Shooter had taken her place. Tears swelled in Suzuka's eyes.

"Nooo... No! Bring Mato back! Don't fight anymore! Please! Leave us alone! Just leave us alone!"

Black Rock Shooter looked at Suzuka. Then she knelt down and wiped her tears away. Suzuka let out a gasp.

"I am Mato, Suzuka. I am. We are one and the same."

Black Rock Shooter stood up to face the dragon. The dragon let out a massive roar and a jet of white fire burst out of its jowls. Black Rock Shooter did not budge.

"MATO!"

The fire engulfed Black Rock Shooter, and Suzuka shut her eyes. It could not be. Mato had sacrificed herself to protect her. It could not be...

"_... You call that a flame..?_"

Suzuka's eyes widened in surprise, and she looked up to see Black Rock Shooter, completely unscathed and standing within the dragon's flames. She was surrounded by a shield of her own blue flames.

Suzuka held out her hands. Mato's flames... They were so... Warm.

Black Rock Shooter held up her cannon and pointed it at the dragon.

"_You won't hurt anybody anymore!_"

It happened in the blink of an eye. Suzuka saw the flash of white, heard the roar of the dragon and then... The dragon was no more. There was only Black Rock Shooter.

Tears began to fall again. This time though, they were tears of joy. Black Rock Shooter held her hand out to her, and Suzuka took it.

"_Suzuka. Be strong. Sometimes, there are things we must fight for. Lend me your strength. Lend Mato your strength._"

Suzuka heard, and she understood. Black Death Cutter took her place.

"_Good to be back in action._" Black Death Cutter mused. Black Rock Shooter nodded. Thank you, Suzuka.

"_It's not over yet._" Black Rock Shooter warned.

"_My... My dragon! What have you done!_" Came the manic voice of their foe. Her yellow eyes had been reduced to slits, and they could tell that the death of her pet had infuriated her beyond measure.

"_That's Dragon Slayer... She's an Apostle under the real Dead Master._" Black Death Cutter explained while unslinging her massive battleaxe.

Black Rock Shooter readied her weapon.

"_Doesn't matter. All we need to know is that her butt can be kicked._"

* * *

_The girl had made her move on the chess board, now all she had to do was wait..._

_One pawn, up against a knight. Another, up against a bishop. Yet another, up against both the black queen and the black rook. That leaves... The girl smiled. Two more pawns to do the rest..._

* * *

**The first true Apostle awakens, locked in battle with Black Twin Blades! What will the outcome of the various battles be? The power to wreak havoc has finally been unleashed into our world! **

**For those of you wondering, yes, Alice is indeed the girl seen at the beginning of Chapter 9. She's the human counterpart of Black Gold Saw. Also, another clarification. A "true Apostle" refers to one whom has managed to cross over to reality and is able to use his/her abilities within our world. As you have seen, the other Apostles aren't "true Apostles" yet because they still need to fight within the confines of another dimension. Just to clear things up for you guys :)**

**P****lease review this FanFic! Arigato!**

**(P.S. Can we get this to 100 reviews? I think we can! Also please 'like' my fanpage on facebook! Visit my page to get the address!)**


	14. Act Fourteen: Cataclysm

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Black Rock Shooter nor any concepts related to Black Rock Shooter. All rights, permissions, and characters are reserved and owned by Huke, Ryo and Ordet.**

**In a world of black and white, a hero is born...**

**Let us return to the beginning! These are the chronicles of Black Rock Shooter!**

* * *

**Black Rock Shooter Chronicles, Act Fourteen: Cataclysm**

_The girl had two more pawns to do the rest... Two more pawns to change the tide. White was winning, and Black didn't even know. Black had long lost the rest of its other pieces. White had thus far only lost one. Black had but a single knight, bishop and rook left. All it's pawns were dead save for one. The battle lay with the black queen. Would the black queen change everything? Could the black queen protect her king..?_

_... But did it really lie with the queen...? The girl gazed upon Black's one remaining pawn and smiled._

_"Show me. Black Rock Shooter. Show me what you're really capable of!"_

* * *

Yomi stood at the window's edge, hands clasped over her mouth. Outside, it was as if a war was unfolding right before her very eyes. Just moments ago, tremors had rocked the ground, and now, numerous billows of smoke rose up from the town central. Somewhere, somebody was fighting. Was it Mato..?

Yomi had been left to her own affairs by Hikari and Enchantress. She had been locked in, and there were no means of escape whatsoever. The room was on the third floor of a vast mansion. It was as if she had been left there just so she could get a front row seat to the chaos that was happening in town. Yomi shivered. Would innocent people who had nothing to do with this be affected? People who knew nothing of the evil that had entered their world? Yomi could not bear to think. It was too sad. Too horrible.

Yomi pushed away a silly thought in her mind. She had hoped that Mato would come crashing in through the ceiling to save her; save her, miraculously, like she had done before. Yet, Yomi knew better. This was reality. It wasn't the same as with the other world. Willpower and hope meant nothing here. She could only watch as Mato's beloved town; her beloved town, got destroyed by forces beyond the understanding of their world. Yomi bit her lip. As she looked on, helplessly, she could not help but utter a single, quiet prayer to whoever was listening.

"Please... Give me the strength to help them..."

* * *

Their battle had destroyed a good bit of the town central. Black Twin Blades gritted her teeth, infuriated. This fight could not drag on any longer.

Houses had been left in ruin, their roofs punctured by holes the size of small cars. Communication cables lay strewn all over the roads, which were littered with massive craters and debris. Worst of all however, were the corpses that lay helter-skelter all over the ground. Black Twin Blades had tried her best to reduce the collateral damage, but it was to no avail. She had no idea that a fully awakened Apostle bore so much power.

In front of her, stood Underworld Vulcan in all her sadistic glory. Her foot rested on the head of one of her many victims, which she then proceeded to crush to a bloody pulp. Black Twin Blades cringed.

"_Hey... Look at me when we're having fun... I don't like it when you don't look at me!_" Screamed Underworld Vulcan maniacally before lunging at Black Twin Blades. She barely managed to avoid the assault, but it was a split second later that she realized her mistake. Underworld Vulcan's target had never been her to begin with. With incredible speed, Underworld Vulcan rushed past Black Twin Blades, leaving a trail of destruction in her wake. Black Twin Blades cursed herself for her stupidity, and quickly gave chase.

Underworld Vulcan, however, had other ideas. She let loose random scatter shots at Black Twin Blades as she escaped, leaving Black Twin Blades dodging left, right and center. Black Twin Blades swore out loud. If she didn't avoid the projectiles, it'd be the end of her. Yet, if she did avoid the projectiles, the collateral damage just kept piling up! Why was Underworld Vulcan trying to escape at a time like this?

The two continued their dangerous game of cat and mouse, moving further and further east. The setting sun cast long shadows ahead of them. Underworld Vulcan leapt off the roofs of houses, firing off her projectiles without pause. Black Twin Blades was in hot pursuit, but try as she could, she was unable to match the speed of her foe.

Suddenly, Underworld Vulcan's gunfire ceased, and she came to an abrupt stop atop a street lamp. Black Twin Blades could not imagine how she managed to balance herself while carrying that massive firearm. Black Twin Blades too, came to a stop, for she sensed something amiss. Was it another trap?

It was then, that Underworld Vulcan turned to face her, and Black Twin Blades felt her blood freeze when she saw the deathly smile on her foe's visage. It was then that Black Twin Blades knew that she had fell for it hard. A trap within a trap.

Two massive explosions happened simultaneously, one towards the north of the town and the other towards the south. Both locations were miles from where Underworld Vulcan had led her. Black Twin Blades swore again. Of course. Of course it had been a trap!

"_Damn it..._"

Underworld Vulcan let out a hysterical laugh that pierced the very soul. Black Twin Blades threw her a dirty look.

_"Where are your friends now, huh? Where are your friends?_" Underworld Vulcan jeered in a sing-song voice. Black Twin Blades felt herself sink into despair. So it wasn't just her. The rest of them too had probably been isolated, somewhere, somehow. There was nobody left to protect the town. Nobody except herself. Black Twin Blades saw the enemy's plan fall into place. It was painfully obvious. Why had they not stuck together from the very beginning?

"_You're a right bunch of fools aren't ya? Walked right into it! Hahaha! Now it's just you and me, Black Twin Blades! Just you and me! We can finally have fun, without any interference! Who knows though? Maybe if you beat me quick enough, you can go save the town!_" Mocked the enemy.

Black Twin Blades shook with anger. Now she was just being openly provoked! She was having this much trouble with just one Apostle. What good would she be against the other two now wrecking havoc in the other parts of town? To begin with, she had been foolish enough not to consider that the enemy had more forces on their side...

She did not know what to do. They were in a deeper crisis that they had ever anticipated. If she failed here... There would be nobody left to protect the town. Black Twin Blades realized that she could only hope that the rest of her allies would finish their own fights quicker than she did. As though to comfort herself, a wry smile crept onto her face.

"_Come on guys... Hurry up now..."_

* * *

Black Gold Saw had always prided herself in the use of her sword. However, she had never thought she would ever meet a foe skilled in the use of three.

It took every ounce of her concentration to block, parry and evade her opponent's tireless attacks. The Black Titan was but a puppet. A machine built for the sole purpose of destroying everything in its path.

Most difficult however, was not going against the Black Titan. No. The Black Titan, with its monstrous size, was an easy target. At that point in time, Black Gold Saw had already landed close to a hundred hits on the thing. It, however, bore not so much as a scratch.

No, the difficulty lay in slaying the puppet master, Geshumaru, who rested snugly in the Titan's arms. As long as Geshumaru was unharmed, every bit of damage on the Titan would recover by itself. Every dent, scratch and slash that Black Gold Saw made healed in front of her very eyes in a manner of seconds. Every limb she severed was replaced so quickly that it didn't faze the Titan one bit.

Even then, this was still not the most difficult bit. No. The Black Titan, with it's three swords and invulnerability would have still fallen to Black Gold Saw, given enough time for her to spot patterns in its fighting style, which would then allow her to have a go at Geshumaru. However, the Black Titan had another trick up its sleeve.

Black Gold Saw quickly dodged left as blue fire engulfed the spot where she had been. The fire however, did not burn. It froze. This same fire powered the entire mechanism of the Black Titan, and every blow that Black Gold Saw landed on it caused her blade to freeze and dull. It had long encrusted the entirely of her sword in a thin layer of frost. Worse still, the cold had travelled down the blade to her body, and it slowed her movements and dulled her instincts.

It was plain to see why Geshumaru had long been considered one of the more fearsome of the Apostles.

Black Gold Saw raised her sword just in time as a heavy blow came down upon her. The force of it drove her into the ground, and she winced in pain as she felt her legs on the verge of breaking. However, this still did not faze her. She remained calm and collected, and quickly dodged as the Titan blew its freezing fire upon her again. A few somersaults later, Black Gold Saw had put distance between herself and the Titan again. She had discovered that being far away from that thing proved the most advantageous whenever she wanted to recover, for in the end it was bulky and slow, and its fire only had a certain range.

Silence fell between the two warriors, and even though the fight looked equal, Black Gold Saw knew that the longer the battle dragged, the higher the chance of her defeat.

"_What's the matter, Black Gold Saw? Feeling numb already..?_" Chided Geshumaru. Black Gold Saw responded with a smirk, even though she could not feel her own legs any longer. She knew that any distraction would result in her instant defeat. She knew that Geshumaru was one foe that could not be taken lightly.

The Black Titan rushed towards her for yet another attack, and Black Gold Saw readied herself for impact. She would not die here. Not today. She had already died once. Once was enough.

The cold wind howled, and they resumed their violent serenade under the black sky.

* * *

Strength ran amock in the town's northern parts. She flipped cars and other vehicles as if they were made of cardboard, though she did not look as if she was having fun at all. She had a job to do, and she would do it to her utmost capability... Or else her Master would get angry again!

"_It's always me left with the silly jobs. Always me..._" Mumbled Strength. She let her frustration out on a nearby building, smashing its foundations with her Ogre Arms. The building collapsed, but not before some people managed to escape just in time. Strength was not amused. She had been ordered to destroy everything. People, non-exclusive.

A woman screamed as Strength approached her, but she was quickly muffled as Strength flicked her away like a tiny bug. The rest of the people were petrified, and Strength picked them off one by one. Strength was unamused. They were just making her job more difficult. So many, many little bugs! She was not pleased!

Strength pummelled the ground with all her might in anger, and the shockwaves were so massive that the road split open, and some unfortunate civilians fell to their deaths into the abyss below. Underground pipes burst and water began to spew all over the place.

Soon, police cars drove into the vicinity, their sirens blaring. Strength ignored them, choosing to be more interested in the water that now fell all around her. She was angry, but she also felt sad. It was unfair. She could have been born into this world from the very beginning, and she would have never had to fight. She would have never had to fear anything. She was jealous of Yuu. Jealous of the carefree and spirited little girl. She had liked Yuu, but things between them were not to be. She had wanted to become one and the same with her, but Yuu had fought against her intentions. Now... Yuu would never be able to return to this world again. Poor, poor Yuu.

Strength felt tears roll down her cheeks, but even then, she wasn't sure if they were tears. It could have easily been the water raining down upon her.

"Put your hands up in the air! Whoever you are! We are armed and we will shoot! I repeat, we **will** shoot!" Came the magnified voice of the police officer over his megaphone. Strength turned to face them. She saw an entire barricade of police cars in front of her. She saw human weapons of metal being pointed at her. She saw fear in their eyes.

Strength raised her Ogre Arms above her head. The policemen remained in their positions, not a single one lowering his or her weapon. Many of their hands were shaking. Strength could see it. Her kind had fought amongst themselves for so long that every movement, no matter how small, became visible. Strength smiled.

These people were afraid. They went against her, knowing they would ultimately die. They were all like Yuu. Poor, poor Yuu...

Strength closed her eyes. She didn't want it to hurt any longer.

"_I guess thinking really isn't for me after all_."

What happened next, nobody could have guessed. Strength let out an almighty scream, and a massive aura pulsated from her being. The ground trembled, window panes cracked and the air shook with power. The policemen readied their guns for fire...

.. But just as it seemed like all hell would break loose, however, everything stopped. Everything stopped.

Strength stood there, unmoving, her Ogre Arms still raised in the air. She did not make a single movement. Yet, inside, she had changed. She was back.

... Standing a small distance away, atop a clock tower, was Hikari. She had been observing Strength, and she was pleased.

Just as their kind had affected the lives of those they bore connections with, the reverse could happen as well. Strength had been affected greatly by that girl, Yuu. It had happened to the extent that Strength had one day gained character. She became disobedient. Silly. Almost human. Yet, this had also made her weak.

It was a little known fact, but of all the Apostles, Strength had been the first. She had been the very reason why the term "Apostles" had existed in the very first place, a title given only to the strongest of their kind. Yet, Strength had weakened when she gained a connection with Yuu. Had become vulnerable.

"Do not make any sudden movements! I repeat, do not make any sudden movements!" Came the magnified voice of the police officer again. Strength still did not move.

Hikari smiled. Silly humans. Silly, silly humans. She turned away from the scene and a door materialized in the sky in front of her. Her job here was done.

Just as Hikari stepped through the doorway and vanished out of sight, Strength awakened. Strength of the Ogre Arms.

The beast looked around, gazing at its surroundings. What was this place? She lowered her Ogre Arms.

"Fire!"

Bullets flew, embedding themselves into Strength. Blood flowed, and the beast howled in anger. She turned to the source of her pain. She saw the policemen. Her prey.

"_Pain... Pain... PAIN!_"

A monster now, without emotion or conscience, Strength leapt at the police officers, who continued their fire. Nothing could stop Strength though. Not as she was now.

A nameless young man, whom had hidden himself in a small crevice in the ground, saw everything. He saw heads flying. Saw limbs torn from their body, one by one. Heard screams. He couldn't watch any longer. It was then, that a grim reality dawned upon him.

There was nobody he knew of that could possibly stop that monster.

* * *

With a swift movement, Black Death Cutter dealt a death blow to Dragon Slayer, who quickly took a leap to a safer location. Black Rock Shooter fired at Dragon Slayer from a distance, keeping their foe dancing. They had been fighting for a good part of an hour now.

Dragon Slayer was visibly estatic. Something good had happened, and Black Death Cutter did not want to know what it was. All she knew was that their opponent was passing for time.

Dragon Slayer was possibly the most mysterious of the Apostles. Nobody knew what her abilities were. They merely named her so because of the dragon which always followed her around. Now though, the dragon was gone. Neither Black Death Cutter nor Black Rock Shooter knew what to expect.

"_Stop running and start fighting!_" Bellowed a furious Black Death Cutter, who disliked cowardice to a great degree. Black Rock Shooter placed a hand on her shoulder.

"_Calm down, sister. You know what happens when you lose your calm..._" Advised Black Rock Shooter, recalling a painful time.

Black Death Cutter lowered her axe and slowed her breathing. Black Rock Shooter was right. She had to calm down. Dragon Slayer looked on from a distance.

"_What's the matter? Tired already..?_" Came her mocking voice. Black Death Cutter's eye twitched. She turned to Black Rock Shooter.

"_Sorry. I can't calm down. Not like this._"

With a great yell, Black Death Cutter leapt into action again. Black Rock Shooter sighed. She had always known that, despite her calm appearance, Black Death Cutter was easy to provoke. Hastily, Black Rock Shooter rushed to join in the battle as well. Against as opponent of unknown calibre, it was best that they teamed up.

However, it had not escaped Black Rock Shooter's attention either that their opponent had done nothing but run away the entire battle. Black Rock Shooter knew that it wasn't because Dragon Slayer was weak. No... Something was amiss.

Suddenly, Dragon Slayer lunged at Black Death Cutter, taking her by surprise. Black Death Cutter had not expected an offensive. With only her well-honed battle instincts, she blocked an otherwise fatal slash to her face, and even then, Black Death Cutter felt Dragon Slayer's massive blade graze it. Blood trickled from the cut.

Dragon Slayer leapt away to safety again, though her previously gleeful face was now stern. Black Death Cutter swore. She had fell for provocation again. Her opponent had played her part in stalling for time. Now, she was serious.

Black Rock Shooter landed at Black Death Cutter's side.

"_Are you ok..?_" She voiced with concern. Black Death Cutter shrugged it off.

"_It's nothing. Just a small cut. Seems like she's finally taking us seriously though. I think she's done her part in stalling for time._"

Black Rock Shooter could not shake off the thought that something bad was happening out there, in the real world. Once again, her instincts told her so. However, she quickly returned her attention to their foe.

Dragon Slayer wasn't smiling any longer. She had fulfilled the job given to her. Now, she wanted revenge. Especially on Black Death Cutter.

"_You remember Blood Princess, Black Death Cutter..?_" Came the unexpected question. Black Death Cutter knew that it was addressed to her. Why that question though..?

"_Of course I remember... She was a powerful foe. Stronger than any I had ever fought at that time. Until Black Gold Saw of course..._" She replied hesitantly. Dragon Slayer glared.

"Yes_... Blood Princess was Strong, but you and Black Twin Blades teamed up against her, just like the two of you are doing against me now... There was no possible way she could have beaten either of you... Even though she was an Apostle..._"

Black Death Cutter exchanged looks with Black Rock Shooter. She did not like where the conversation was headed. Dragon Slayer continued speaking.

"_Do you know why she was called Blood Princess..? It was because she would collect the blood of her opponents after she killed them._"

Black Death Cutter knew that to be true. She, however, never knew why Blood Princess did it. She was about to find out.

Dragon Slayer pulled out a book from her shirt. It had a black cover, and it was tattered and torn, with yellowing pages. Black Rock Shooter sensed great malice coming from the object.

"_They called me Dragon Slayer, because of my dragon... But only Blood Princess knew of my other ability, and my other name. After all..._"

Dragon Slayer smeared the blood on her blade onto one of the book's pages. Black Death Cutter's blood.

"..._ The one she collected blood for... Was me._"

The book began to burn with black fire. The fire leapt out of the book onto the ground, and it began to take shape. Black Rock Shooter's eyes widened in horror as she saw three girls begin to form from the black flames, skeleton first, then muscle, then skin. Whatever fire remained thereafter was sucked into their mouths last, and they came to life.

The three girls looked identical, save for their hair and some stylistic features. All three had large, empty eyes that seemed like portals into bleakness. All three wore black dresses that exposed their shoulders. The first had curly, red hair, tied into twin pigtails by accessories that looked like horns. The second had long, pink hair, adorned by a tiara of thorns. The last had messy, dark purple hair, and she wore a headband with two horns as well.

"_How do you like my children..? Cute, aren't they..?_" Asked Dragon Slayer, as she kept her book. The three girls merely stood there, unmoving and awaiting their orders.

Black Death Cutter readied her axe for any oncoming attacks. Black Rock Shooter followed suit.

"_This is for killing my only companion in our bleak, dark world, Black Death Cutter. This is for killing Blood Princess. Now, you shall know what I am truly capable of! Why **I**, am called Doll Mistress!_"

The three dolls sprang to life and separated. Dragon Slayer, or Doll Mistress as she was called now, leapt into action as well.

Doll Mistress and one of the dolls begun their attack on Black Death Cutter. The other two dolls went straight for Black Rock Shooter. They were outnumbered two to one, an ironic reversal of the fight with Blood Princess. Black Rock Shooter registered that the dolls were about as strong as Black Death Cutter was, no doubt an effect of the use of her blood.

As the both of them fought for their lives, it suddenly dawned upon Black Death Cutter just why Doll Mistress had to stall for time before unleashing her true powers.

She had probably been afraid that she would finish them off too quickly to enjoy it.

* * *

In the town's southern end, Enchantress was having the time of her life. Having full control of a powerful body in a world where everyone else was weak made her feel empowered. It made her feel like a Queen! She had received her orders to destroy everything, and it was like a dream come true! She could finally go all-out now!

"_That's one! That's two! That's three!_" She counted out loud as she skewered civilians on the street. She flicked their bodies away unceremoniously. After all, she didn't want to ruin her beautiful skin with splatters of blood. Some tried to run, but Enchantress had other ideas. She leapt up high into the air, and with great velocity, rushed downwards, plunging her spear deep into the earth. Suddenly, hundreds of metal thorns shot out from the ground, skewering civilians and leaving them hanging for dead. Those who did not die straightaway were left screaming for their lives, dismembered and in mortal pain. Music to the ears of The Enchantress.

Everything was going just as planned. Black Rock Shooter and the rest of her allies had been separated, each fighting for their lives. Together, they were strong but divided... There was nothing they could do against the Apostles. Her Master's plan had been carried out without a hitch.

Enchantress was unique amongst the Apostles, in the sense that her real-life self did not resist against her when she took over. That alone had made her far stronger than most of the other Apostles now that she had truly awakened.

Enchantress had remembered long ago, when she had first discovered the conscience of the girl within herself. A conscience filled with dark thoughts and deep secrets. Enchantress had felt like she was in paradise then.

The girl's name was Eiri, a twisted person whom had committed unspeakable acts of cruelty against her own society. Enchantress realized that Eiri was just like herself, and soon, a connection formed between the two, a connection that grew stronger with each passing day.

Soon, the day came when Eiri would attempt to take her own life, sick and tired of the society that cast her out. Enchantress however, offered her a far better choice. The forbidden fruit. To be one with her and have powers beyond her wildest imagination. Power that would make her stronger than the society that rejected her. Power to allow her to take revenge upon them.

Naturally, Eiri agreed without a second thought.

Enchantress killed a women begging for a life at her feet without batting an eyelid. She would spare nobody. She would grant Eiri's wish and destroy the people who threw her out. She would fulfill her orders. She would kill. She would kill them all.

Enchantress smiled. They would soon attain everything. They would soon attain what had their Master had promised of them.

Her smile broke into cruel laughter.

Soon, the Apostles would inherit what was rightfully theirs.

* * *

Yomi could not watch any longer. It was too painful.

She turned away from the window, and fought back tears. She wished there and then that she had never let herself become Dead Master. That she had never known of the connection between their world and her own. That she had never known Mato. It was her fault. All her fault.

As Yomi looked towards the door, it creaked open, and behind it stood Hikari. Yomi backed away in fear.

Behind that frail image was true evil. The one who was behind it all. The one who had to be destroyed. The real Dead Master.

A dull rumbling ran through the room. Green eyes met crimson, and Yomi saw death in Hikari's red eyes. A sea of blood. Yomi bit her lip to prevent herself from screaming. It was then that something happened.

Just as Yomi blinked, the world changed. Just as she heard one last explosion from the distance, the room was no longer there. Yomi blinked several times more as her eyes got used to their new surroundings.

She was in a hall of glass. Everything was made of glass. The floor, the walls the ceiling. What drew Yomi's attention most, however, was a table and chair in the center of the room, and the girl seated there.

"Black... Rock Shooter..?" Yomi found herself mouthing the words. Yet, she knew that she was wrong. After all, the girl was clearly white.

The girl smiled, and got up from her seat. Yomi saw the uncanny resemblace she bore to Black Rock Shooter even more clearly now. Yet, something was off. Very off.

"Hikari.. Chan..?" Yomi found herself stuttering. The girl's smile widened.

"_Not quite, not quite. There is a lot less of her in our shared subconsciousness than I... Heck, she may be gone altogether. Who knows..._" Came the inhuman reply. Yomi grabbed her own wrist to stop herself from shaking.

No, this girl was nothing like Black Rock Shooter. She remembered this sensation well. The sensation she had experienced when she was Dead Master. Pure evil.

"Why... Why are you doing this to us! We've never had anything to do with you! We've never done anything against you! Why are you attacking the town..?" Yomi found herself asking despite herself. The white girl's face fell, replaced by a frown.

"_Nothing to do with us..? Your existence defines us... Your endless emotions and feelings made us fight... You should know that best, Takanashi Yomi..._" Was the answer. Yomi found nothing to say. The white girl was right after all. Yomi had almost killed Mato when she had become Dead Master... She had no right to hate the girl before her now.

The white girl sat back down upon her chair, and a teacup appeared in her hand out of nowhere, filled to the brim with a glowing, white fluid. She sipped her drink slowly, almost seductively, savouring its taste. Yomi cringed. Something about that girl seemed predatory.

"_Sit._"

Suddenly, Yomi felt invisible hands force her down onto a solid glass chair that had already formed from the floor. She struggled to break free, but to no avail. She was in the enemy's realm now. The girl began to speak. Yomi was forced to listen.

_"Let me tell you something interesting, Takanashi Yo - May I call you Yomi..?_" The girl paused. Yomi gave a quick nod, tears welling up in her eyes. The glass chair was cutting into her. Blood flowed.

"_Do you know how Black Rock Shooter saved you from Dead Master..?_" Was the question, a question Yomi knew not the answer to. Evidently, the girl knew that too, for she continued through Yomi's pained silence.

"_Black Rock Shooter's greatest ability lies not in her fighting prowess, nor her unbelievably strong bond with your friend, Kuroi Mato... No... It lies in those blue flames..._"

Yomi looked around for a means of escape, but there were none. The glass hall was completely sealed off from any outside influences. The only way out was through the girl.

"_Her flames have the power to completely destroy us, Yomi. They can completely cut us off and prevent us from taking over your consciousness... But.. That doesn't apply to you, Yomi._"

Yomi suddenly saw where the conversation was heading. She had suspected all along, but had refused to accept it. She tried to speak, but realized that she could not. Her mouth refused to obey her.

"_You see, Dead Master was but a conglomeration of dead conscience. She was never really... Alive. She was just a monster who clung onto you! Yet... She was powerful, Yomi. Something so powerful needs to cling onto something equally dark... Equally evil..._"

The girl's voice fell to a deathly whisper.

_"... You.._'

Suddenly, a splitting pain cut through Yomi's skull, and all of a sudden, she found her voice again. Yomi screamed like she had never screamed before. The pain was unbearable, like something was clawing its way out of her head. She blinked back tears and grinded her teeth. It hurt! It hurt so badly!

The girl rose from her seat, and walked calmly towards Yomi before placing a hand on her face. Yomi saw the girl's face through her tears, just inches from her own. The girl was smiling.

"_Want to know what **my** special power is..?_"

Red flames sprang into life over the girl's right eye. Yomi shook her head violently. No... No... Please.. NO!

"_If Black Rock Shooter can destroy us then... I can bring us back to life._"

Everything came back to her. Yomi saw Dead Master's face. Heard her laughter. Then she saw no more. Only darkness.

* * *

**Even as otherworldly forces destroy our world and our heroes are faced with overwhelming odds, the true crisis lies with Yomi! What has the enemy done to her..?**

**Well, this chapter turned out pretty darn long. I thought it was pretty good. Reminded me of this really awesome chapter I once wrote for my Code Geass fic. So anyway, I'm really glad my reviews are picking up again! It is here that I will ask for a favour, and pardon my arrogance for asking it but... I want to claim my number one spot for most reviews on a BRS Fic again! My long hiatus between chapters 10 and 11 kinda killed this fic. So, yeah. Just take it as a selfish request. Other then that, keep reading, because things will, believe it or not, get more exciting! O_O **

**P****lease review this FanFic! Arigato!**

**(P.S. Can we get this to 100 reviews? I think we can! Also please 'like' my fanpage on facebook! Visit my page to get the address!)**


	15. Act Fifteen: Paganism

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Black Rock Shooter nor any concepts related to Black Rock Shooter. All rights, permissions, and characters are reserved and owned by Huke, Ryo and Ordet.**

**In a world of black and white, a hero is born...**

**Let us return to the beginning! These are the chronicles of Black Rock Shooter!**

* * *

**Black Rock Shooter Chronicles, Act Fifteen: Paganism**

"Where... Am I..?"

Yomi knew not whether her eyes were open or closed. She could not smell anything, feel anything or hear anything. Everything was pitch black, and she was neither hot nor cold. Where was she?

She wanted to move her arms, but there were no arms to be moved. She tried calling for help, but she had no mouth to call with. In ordinary circumstances, she would have broken down from the hopelessness of her situation, yet now, it seemed normal. She did not mind staying this way forever. Somehow it was comfortable, though she knew not why. Perhaps there had been something she had wanted to escape from. Where she was now, nothing could touch her. She could not reach out to anything or anyone else either.

Yomi only remembered her own name, and nothing else. She was Yomi. Takanashi Yomi. That was all she knew. Sadness, happiness, anger; These were foreign sensations now. She was content. It felt like she had finally obtained what she always wanted. There was nothing more that could be done.

Seconds passed. Minutes. Hours. Days. Eternity. Yomi continued to drift on indefinitely, without a care or worry.

Then it happened.

Before she knew it, she was screaming. She was screaming louder than she had ever screamed in her life. An unnatural, monstrous wailing escaped her mouth. A sound she never knew she was capable of even producing. The pain was intense. It coursed through every cell in her body. It threatened to rip all her sanity away from her. Yet, Yomi fought against it. She remembered now.

As all of her memories flooded back in a fraction of a second, Yomi's eyes opened wide. The pain stopped. Everything stopped.

"Where... Am I..?"

Yomi mustered every ounce of energy she had to move her fingers. She saw a great, domed ceiling above her that seemed to stretch as far as the eye could see. It was made of dull, gray stone that look as if it would crumble at a moment's notice. Chains criss-crossed haphazardly from wall to wall and ceiling to floor, causing Yomi to envision a gigantic spider web.

Sensation began to return to her body, along with strength. Soon, Yomi could move her arms and legs, and she brought herself up to a sitting position. Her head was throbbing violently, but even that began to subside soon enough. Before long, she realized that the air was unnaturally still. Nothing moved. There was no wind. No trace of moving air whatsoever. She was alone.

Yomi observed her surroundings, wondering just where on earth she had been taken to. Part of her knew the answer. She was obviously in the Other World. The world that was not to be. Yet, another part of her was unsure. Had that world not been destroyed?

Yomi got to her feet, and swept the dirt off her skirt, though she soon realized that there was no dirt. It was a strange sensation, for even though the place was in ruins, it was pristine. The massive domed ceiling capped a great circular hall of sorts, and Yomi now saw eight archways heading in various directions. All of them led into darkness, and none of them looked very inviting. Somehow though, Yomi knew that she had to choose one of them. She also knew that her choice would probably spell her fate as well.

Yomi looked at every opening, studying them carefully. They were identical in every aspect, and gave no clues as to what they led to. One would lead to salvation. The rest would lead to ruin.

She paced around the hall for a good hour, though she wasn't exactly sure whether it was an hour or not. She did not even know if time was passing or not. All she knew was that she had all the time in the world to make her choice, though once she made it, there would be no turning back. Finally, Yomi came to a halt in front of one of the archways and stared into its emptiness.

Yomi closed her eyes, and thought of Mato. Then, without any hesitation whatsoever, threaded into the darkness.

* * *

A howl of pain pierced the air, followed by the sound of metal clashing on earth. The air smelled of blood.

Black Gold Saw clutched at her arm, which had been viciously snapped in two by The Black Titan's monstrous strength. She breathed unnaturally fast, and the pain was beyond anything she had ever experienced. Blood flowed from numerous cuts all over her body, and one of her horns was broken. Her great blade lay at her feet, and in front of her, The Black Titan stood, unmoving.

Black Gold Saw was on the brink of defeat.

With great pain, she forced herself to look up at her foe, without flinching. Though she was in a hopeless situation with all the odds stacked against her, she would not back down. She was Black Gold Saw.

Red eyes met eerie blue, and as Black Gold Saw glared with killing intent, Geshumaru merely looked on with mild interest, as though observing an ant struggling after being stepped upon.

"_Pick up your sword_." Geshumaru ordered. Black Gold Saw did not move, but continued to stare death in the face. She would not bow to her enemy. The Black Titan remained still.

"_Pick up your sword_." Geshumaru repeated patiently. Black Gold Saw still refused to budge, or rather, she realized that she could not. Numbness was overtaking all of her senses. Even her pain slowly ebbed away now. The Black Titan's freezing breath was finally taking its toll on her body.

Geshumaru sighed. Without warning, the fire in The Black Titan's eyes extinguished itself, and with a resounding crash, it fell over. A massive cloud of dust erupted from the impact, and from within emerged Geshumaru, unscathed. Black Gold Saw blinked in confusion. What in the world..? Was Geshumaru mocking her..? Black Gold Saw clenched her fist in anger.

"_I do not need your pity... I... Can still fight_.." Black Gold Saw stammered against her pain. Even now, she continued to put up a strong front. Even now, though her vision was blurry and her body refused to obey her. Even now, Black Gold Saw's pride refused to lose. Geshumaru smirked at her futility.

"_Pity you..? No... I don't, Black Gold Saw. I don't..._" Geshumaru said plainly, as she took slow steps towards Black Gold Saw. Black Gold Saw willed her feet to move, but they rejected her. Willed her remaining arm to pick her sword and fight, but it disobeyed. Was Geshumaru coming in for the final kill..?

... But Geshumaru did not. As she came to a halt in front of Black Gold Saw, she simply bent down to place her chilling hands on Black Gold Saw's face, and smiled. A chill ran down Black Gold Saw's spine.

"_You're really strong, Black Gold Saw. You're the only one who's lasted this long against The Black Titan! In fact... You lasted so long that it actually ran out of power..._" Explained Geshumaru in a dangerous voice.

Black Gold Saw's eyes widened in surprise. So The Black Titan's weakness all along was... Time..? Impossible... Then all this while she had been fighting for nothing..?

Geshumaru laughed upon seeing Black Gold Saw's disbelief. A cold, maniacal sound. Slowly, she put her mouth to Black Gold Saw's ear and what she said plunged Black Gold Saw into the depths of despair.

"_What's amusing though... Is that The Black Titan is merely my toy. I mean... It's far too tedious to fight by myself... Yet, now that it's come to this... I guess this means you're the first person who'll ever get to see me fight seriously..._" She whispered.

Suddenly, a massive blue flame erupted from Geshumaru's right eye and The Black Titan began to break apart. It's pieces flew up in a torrent and before Black Gold Saw's very eyes, they attached themselves one by one onto Geshumaru's body. Like a metallic swarm, they engulfed Geshumaru's entirety until finally, she stood, covered in jet-black armour. In each of her hands, she now held one of the Black Titan's swords. The last hung from her back. Black Gold Saw had never heard of this form before. Nobody had. It was then that she understood.

With all it's power, The Black Titan at the very end was just a tool for wearing Geshumaru's opponent out, just as it had did to herself. It was a clever ploy, for anyone would have assumed that it was all Geshumaru had against them. Yet, nobody had ever survived against it long enough to even realize that Geshumaru's strength lay not in her puppet. No... This was the greatest mistake. For up till now, nobody understood that Geshumaru's greatest strength... Lay in herself.

Summoning the last dregs of her energy, Black Gold Saw picked up her blade with her sole remaining arm and readied herself for the fight of her life. Or rather... The fight for her life. Geshumaru did the same.

"_Let me re-introduce myself, Black Gold Saw. My name is Geshumaru. Black Knight Geshumaru._"

* * *

Underworld Vulcan was just toying with her, and Black Twin Blades knew it. She could have been killed ten times over by now, but for some reason Underworld Vulcan let her off at every opportunity. Black Twin Blades cursed her lack of strength. Was it hopeless after all..? Was a True Apostle invincible..?

Her opponent was the better in every aspect. She was far more destructive. Far quicker. Had far less to lose in this game of life and death. Black Twin Blades could not protect the town. Heck, she could not even protect herself to begin with. She had lost the very moment Underworld Vulcan awakened. They had lost the moment they fell into this trap.

Black Twin Blades had believed that her foe's strength was in her weapon. Had believed that Underworld Vulcan without her weapon would have been manageable at the very least. She, however, was grossly mistaken. Sure, the massive rotary gun that Underworld Vulcan held was destructive, yet in the end it had merely been for show. In fact, it was just a limiter to Underworld Vulcan's real strength. Black Twin Blades had realized that far too late.

The gun weighed several tons, and while lugging it around, Underworld Vulcan essentially prevented herself from using her full strength for fighting. The moment she dropped it however... Black Twin Blades did not even have time to react to the sudden surge in power...

Black Twin Blades raised her blades instinctively to block a kick from her opponent, but the force was so massive that it sent her crashing into the ground anyway. She quickly recovered, only to receive another kick to the face that sent her spiralling to the ground once more.

"_Ah... I hope you're not done... You do know you're still alive just because you managed to entertain me so far right..? Don't go stopping now..._" Taunted Underworld Vulcan, a vicious grin etched onto her face. Black Twin Blades clenched her fist as she forced herself back to a standing position. She fought back tears and spat blood at this point. Everything was hopeless. There was no way she could beat a foe of this calibre. There was no way...

In the blink of an eye, Underworld Vulcan landed another punch on Black Twin Blades, and she flew into a wall. The impact broke her ribs, and Black Twin Blades cried out in agony. The torture did not stop there, however. Underworld Vulcan quickly followed suit with a barrage of punches and Black Twin Blades felt herself lose consciousness, only to be re-awakened a second later by another killer blow. The cycle repeated itself cruelly, and as time passed, Black Twin Blades grew weaker and weaker as her opponent laid waste to her body.

In a manner of minutes, Black Twin Blades lay at Underworld Vulcan's feet, unable to move. Unable to fight back or defend herself any longer. Finally, she had lost. Underworld Vulcan frowned.

"_Tch... You're no fun... No fun at all..._"

Underworld Vulcan walked over slowly to her massive gun, which she had abandoned just minutes ago to unleash her full capabilities. Black Twin Blades tried desperately to move, to escape, but to no avail. She clawed at the ground, hoping beyond all hope to get away. To get somewhere. Anywhere but here. Before she knew it however, Underworld Vulcan had returned, and this time with her weapon in tow. The end had come.

Black Twin Blades used everything she had to turn her head and look her foe in the eye. Underworld Vulcan glared back, her face, the epitome of evil. Black Twin Blades squeezed out a smile, amazed at just how much this simple action took out of her. She had tried her best. She had done her best...

"_So... Game over... Huh..?_"

Black Twin Blades saw her life flash before her eyes. Saw Underworld Vulcan ready her weapon. Saw it's muzzle pointed at her face. A single tear fell from her eye...

She had failed everyone.

"_Sorry guys... It's been a blast..._"

A flock of birds flew off, frightened by the sudden, thundering blast that shook the ground.

* * *

Black Rock Shooter's eyes widened as her heart skipped a beat. She had felt it. Something terrible had happened.

"_No... Impossible... No_..."

She quickly glanced over at Black Death Cutter, who was engaged in a fierce battle with Doll Mistress and one of her three dolls. The feeling was unmistakeable. Had Black Death Cutter felt it too..?

Black Death Cutter was using every ounce of skill she possessed in her thin frame to survive. Doll Mistress and her doll evaded all attacks with ease. It had become a sadistic game at this point, for instead of going for killing blows, Doll Mistress merely attempted to mar Black Death Cutter's body to the very best of her ability. It was amazing to say the least that Black Death Cutter had only suffered dozens of shallow cuts at this point.

Black Death Cutter fought desperately, knowing not just how long more she could endure. Her body was on the verge of breaking down, yet defeat was not an option. They had let their guard down, and now paid the price for it. So this was what it meant to battle an Apostle.

Black Rock Shooter caught herself being distracted just in time and quickly evaded as a savage blow landed where her head had been moments ago. She fell back to regain her composure. She controlled her breathing, and calmed her mind. It didn't work.

The other two dolls that Doll Mistress had sent after her were immensely powerful, each bearing the same power that Black Death Cutter had. Up till now, Black Rock Shooter too, had been fighting for her life. Yet, Black Rock Shooter's mind was elsewhere. She knew that it would be fatal not to concentrate in this fight, yet... She had felt it.

She had felt Black Twin Blades' life force disappear.

Fighting back tears, Black Rock Shooter resumed battle with her two opponents as they circled around her, claws outstretched. She fired glowing blue shots at them in desperation. Slashed at them with her black katana. She did anything that she could to end the fight quickly, though she knew that with the chaos in her mind, she could not do so now. She had to help Black Death Cutter. Before it was too late.

Suddenly, a scream cut through the air, and Black Rock Shooter turned around rapidly. Like a nightmare come true, she saw Black Death Cutter on the ground, clutching her leg... Or what was left of it.

It was too late.

Black Rock Shooter instinctively rushed to her sister's aid, but the dolls blocked her path, pushing her back. They grabbed her by both arms, and she found herself overpowered. She struggled to no avail. As though crucified, Black Rock Shooter found herself dragged to where her sister lay now, screaming on the ground. It pierced Black Rock Shooter to the heart. She had to help. She had to help Black Death Cutter fast... But all she could do now was watch.

Doll Mistress stood over Black Death Cutter, preparing for the finishing blow. Black Rock Shooter was crying now. Crying at how weak she was. Crying at how she was going to let not one, but both of her sisters die again before her. Doll Mistress turned to look at the pained expression on Black Rock Shooter's face and smiled. A grim smile that bore greater malice than anything Black Rock Shooter had ever known...

... And all Doll Mistress did to plunge Black Rock Shooter into final despair was but mouth two simple words.

"_I win_."

"_NOOOOOO!_" Screamed an enguished Black Rock Shooter, as Doll Mistress' blade fell...

... And Black Death Cutter only saw Black Rock Shooter cry out, but she heard nothing... For the world had turned black.

* * *

Yomi had been walking for ages through darkness now. Normally, she would have been terrified. Yet, she knew that here, nothing would touch her till she reached the end of the passage she had chosen to take. Yomi caught herself wondering if she had picked the right path but quickly dismissed her doubt. She knew that turning back now was useless. The path behind her was closed. She could only walk forward now.

As soon as the thought had crossed her mind, however, Yomi saw a faint light in front of her, growing brighter and brighter with every step she took. She soon made it out to be an opening. Yomi broke into a run for the exit, glad to finally be out of the dark passageway. Her gladness was shortlived, however. What greeted her was more terrible than anything she had expected. Or rather, it was terrible because it was exactly what she had expected.

She found herself now in a vast chapel with walls of cracked green stone. Similar black chains as those she had seen in the vast hall before also hung all over the place. At the very end of the room was a single, tall pillar, and upon it was set a throne of black rock. What truly terrified her, however, was the figure seated upon it. That vision of cold, monstrous beauty.

It was herself.

Yomi approached her other self apprehensively, and before long was face to face with her. It was then that she understood. This was the form she had taken in the Other World. The fake Dead Master. The monster which had haunted her all this while.

Their eyes met, and neither moved for a long while. Yomi waited for something to happen. She was afraid. Afraid of her other self. Part of her wanted the monster to move, to respond. Yet another part of her wished that it would stay that way forever. Unmoving and never to be awakened ever again.

It was then that a voice called out to her.

"_She will not move._"

Yomi swerved around, tracing the source of the voice. It had come from everywhere. She felt her heart leap to her throat.

"Who's there..?" Yomi called out timidly. There was not a hint of a reply.

Yomi turned back to look at her other self. The fake Dead Master remained as still as a statue, though she looked ready to pounce at any second. Yomi did not understand. Did not believe. What kind of test was this..?

"_She will not move._"

This time, Yomi had heard the voice come from her left. She turned quickly, and this time she saw a girl before her. A girl clad in black and orange. A girl with gray hair and cold, yellow eyes.

"Who are you..?" Yomi asked, unsure of this new development. The girl opened her mouth to reply.

"_That is the answer you've been fearing all this while, is it not..? But for now... You can just call me... Gray._"

* * *

**Yomi, trapped within a strange dimension, with no clue how to escape. Who is Gray..? What does she seek from Yomi..? What will Black Rock Shooter do now, as her allies fall before her one by one..?**

**Been busy as HECK. Being in compulsory army as a Singaporean is a real pain in the butt, especially for an otaku like me. So much anime to catch up on during the weekends, as well as having to write this fic as well as manage my many websites. So... Yes. I apologize if this chapter took a while. I know the developments in this chapter are pretty abrupt, but don't judge things as they are just yet. You know how I like to pull twists out of my pocket. 10 points to you if you expected that Gray would show up sooner or later!**

**P****lease review this FanFic! Arigato!**

**(P.S. Can we get this to 100 reviews? I think we can! Also please 'like' my fanpage on facebook! Visit my page to get the address!)**


	16. Act Sixteen: Autism

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Black Rock Shooter nor any concepts related to Black Rock Shooter. All rights, permissions, and characters are reserved and owned by Huke, Ryo and Ordet.**

**In a world of black and white, a hero is born...**

**Let us return to the beginning! These are the chronicles of Black Rock Shooter!**

* * *

**Black Rock Shooter Chronicles, Act Sixteen: Autism**

_The girl was watching the chess board again, though this time, she wasn't thinking of what move to make next. Rather, she was fixated by one of the pieces._

_A single pawn stood, wedged precariously between its foes. Yet, this pawn was special. It owed no allegiance to either side, and could be used for either purpose. _

_"Gray..." Whispered the girl._

_Without warning, the girl got up and with a wave of her hand, a doorway emerged from the floor. She stared at it for a while, before the corners of her mouth curved into a grin. With a flourish, she pulled the door open and vanished within it._

* * *

"Gray..?" Asked Yomi, fearfully. She was also intrigued however, at the appearance of this new character.

The girl before her now had shoulder-length hair coloured the same as her name. She had piercing, yellow eyes that seemed to bore right through Yomi. She wore a sleeveless vest of sorts that had an orange and black theme. She also wore similarly themed knee-high boots and a tiny pair of shorts. Overall, Yomi thought she looked rather pretty.

"_Yes. That is my name. For now... But that's not important, Yomi. That's not important..._"

Yomi realized that the girl looked lonely. An air of solitude hung about her heavily, and Yomi could not understand why. It felt exactly like how she had been when Mato's attention had been taken from her by Yuu. Why did this girl feel so... Familiar..?

Gray began to pace around the hall. Her arms were folded across her chest, and she looked impatient for something. Yomi did not know what to say.

"_So..? Why are you here..?_" Gray asked out of the blue.

Yomi struggled to find an answer, but she could not think of one.

"Erm... I guess I chose the wrong path..?" She answered sheepishly. Gray's expression remained steely.

"_The wrong path..?_" Gray continued. Yomi nodded.

"Yes... Back through that passageway I was in a large place with many different paths to take... I chose this one... But..." Yomi's voice trailed off as she turned to look at the fake Dead Master high upon her pedestal.

_"Are you afraid..?_"

Yomi's heart skipped a beat. The fake Dead Master's voice had just resounded within her head. Was she going to turn back into the monster..? What was she supposed to do now..?

Yomi turned back slowly to Gray, and Gray remained as ambivalent as ever. Her arms remained folded across her chest.

"Gray... Tell me... What is this place really..?" Yomi questioned. Gray sighed.

"_Why do you always worry about the least important things..? Well... No matter. We have time. We have all the time in the world. Come._"

Gray led Yomi to a corner of the vast chapel and sat on the ground. She gestured for Yomi to sit beside her, and Yomi obliged. Gray then began to speak.

"_This is the place within you. It's the world defined by everything that you are. Everything here is a part of you._"

Yomi's face fell. Her inner world was a pretty big wreck.

"_It wasn't always like this, though. You made it this way by bringing **her** here._" Gray continued, a trace of anger in her voice.

Yomi turned to where Gray was looking when she said this, and Yomi saw that Gray was referring to the fake Dead Master. Yomi did not understand.

"Bring her here..? But I thought that... She was a part of me. That she was me..." Yomi began. The fake Dead Master, after all, looked identical to her in almost every way. Except for her cold green eyes and black outfit...

Gray remained silent for a while. Yomi wondered if she had said something wrong. Moments passed.

"_So... What am I doing here then..?_" Gray whispered.

The moment Gray said this, Yomi felt as if something had clicked within her mind. Yomi stood up quickly, and walked away from Gray. No... It could not be. So all this time..?

"_You seem to have realized something... Yomi._" Gray said solemnly. Yomi then realized that tears had begun to fall from her own eyes.

"_Why are you crying, Yomi..?_" Gray asked, though she sounded anything but concerned. Yomi did not know either, but somehow a sadness greater than any she had ever felt overwhelmed her. A sadness that was hers, yet seemed not to belong to herself.

"I... Don't know, Gray. I don't know..." Stammered Yomi through her tears. Gray stood, unmoved. Silence passed, save for Yomi's sobbing.

"_What are you afraid of... Yomi..?_" Gray continued to question. Yomi fought to think clearly.

"I... I'm afraid of turning back into that monster. I'm afraid of hurting Mato again. I'm afraid of so many things that I don't even know about... I'm scared, Gray. I'm scared..."

Suddenly, Gray grabbed Yomi by the throat, and forced her against the wall. Yomi felt the wind knocked out of her, and her tears stopped almost instantly. What truly scared her, however, was the expression on Gray's face now.

She was crying too.

"_Mato... It's always Mato... You're always doing it for Mato!_"

Gray's voice echoed throughout the hall, magnified tenfold. It was then that Yomi finally understood who Gray really was.

"Gray... You are..." Yomi began, but Gray would not let her finish.

"_It's always Mato... You do everything for her! You'd give yourself to the darkness just to have her! You'd hurt her as long as it meant that she would be yours forever! Isn't that right, Yomi? Isn't it?_"

Gray's grip on Yomi tightened, and Yomi felt herself slowly being lifted off the ground. Yomi tried to free herself, but to no avail. She could not breathe.

"_I was always calling out to you! I was always here, Yomi! You chose not to listen to me! You chose instead to listen to the darkness in your heart! You chose to ask the darkness for strength instead of me! You chose **her** over **me**!_"

Just as Yomi felt like she could not breathe any longer, Gray's grasp on her suddenly slackened. Yomi collasped to the ground, clutching at her throat. Gray began to walk away.

"Wa... Wait!" Yomi called out to Gray, her hand outstretched. Gray hesitated for a moment, but continued to walk off. Yomi knew that she had to do something. She knew that if she let Gray go now, everything would be over... And she would become a monster again.

Mustering all her strength, Yomi broke into a run, and in one swift motion, embraced Gray in her arms from behind. Gray struggled against her.

"_Let... Me... Go! Let me go, Yomi! Since you're happy being with Mato, let me go!_" Exclaimed Gray. Yomi refused. Gray continued to struggle and Yomi felt her hold weaken against Gray's superior strength. No... If she let Gray go now... It would all be over. It she let Gray go...

With all her might, Yomi screamed.

"I'M SORRY!"

Gray's movements stopped almost instantaneously. Yomi began to cry again. This time though, the sadness belonged to her and her alone.

"I'm sorry... Gray. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I left you all alone! I'm sorry!"

Yomi knew not what else could be said, for she had realized a truth:

The fake Dead Master had never been her other self all this while. It had always been Gray.

Yomi was ashamed. Ashamed that her jealousy of Yuu had allowed for the darkness within her heart to take hold of her. Ashamed that she had created a monster because of that. Ashamed that she had not noticed that in the midst of all this, there was somebody else calling out to her to save her.

Gray gripped one of Yomi's hands and held it against her face.

"_You're warm, Yomi... You're really warm..._"

Gray pushed Yomi away from her, and for a moment, a smile hung on her face. It was soon replaced, however, by the same serious expression that she wore all the time.

"_Answer me, Yomi. What is it you really want?_"

This time, Yomi did not hesitate. Yomi had found her answer. The answer which she had known for a long time now. The answer she had been afraid to embrace till now.

She wiped away what was left of her tears, and with a resolute voice, gave her answer.

"I want real strength, Gray. Strength, to protect the things dear to me! Strength, so that the ones I love can depend on me! Strength, so that I won't forget what's really important to me!"

Then it happened.

Yomi had heard the sound, felt the malevolent aura, saw the flash of green. With a feeling of great foreboding, Yomi turned to confirm her greatest fears.

The monster had awakened.

The fake Dead Master now stood across from them, proud as ever and wielding her massive scythe. Yomi swallowed hard and her hands shook. The true test had begun.

"_You've given your answer, Yomi. Now... Fight for it!_" Gray replied nonchalantly. Yomi turned to Gray in horror.

"But... But I don't know how!" She stuttered. Gray then took Yomi's hand in her own and stared her straight in the eye. Yomi's shaking stopped. Her fear disappeared.

Yomi understood then just what Mato had been experiencing all this time. She felt like she had truly become part of the world that had turned their lives upside down. She knew, then, that if she did not bear the courage to face her inner demons here and now, she would never get the strength to defend anyone forevermore.

Yomi nodded quietly to Gray, and Gray acknowledged Yomi's will to fight. She was not alone now. Yomi was finally ready to do what had to be done.

As the two turned to face their ultimate nemesis, no words were exchanged. Yet, Yomi saw Gray's message to her clear as day.

"_Don't worry... I'm with you... Yomi." _

* * *

Black Rock Shooter refused to believe it. She refused to believe that her two sisters were dead again.

Black Death Cutter's lifeless body lay a distance from her at her feet. Black Rock Shooter remained captive, held fast by Doll Mistress' puppets. She had stopped struggling against their hold by now, for the more she did, the more she realized that her efforts were fruitless. She had been too weak once again. Too weak to protect them.

The blue flame over Black Rock Shooter's eye died. Tears soon followed. Ever since she had crossed over to reality, her emotions had grown stronger. She truly understood what it meant to lose someone important now. It was like a knife to the heart.

Mato called out to her from within; Screaming at her to get back into the fight. Yet, Black Rock Shooter shut it all out. She wanted to be alone now. She just wanted to be left alone. A light went out in Black Rock Shooter's eyes.

Doll Mistress took slow, steady steps towards Black Rock Shooter, smirking confidently all the while. She had won. The great Black Rock Shooter was nothing after all. Doll Mistress wondered just why her Master held the girl in such high regard. Cruelly, Doll Mistress grabbed Black Rock Shooter's hair and pulled her face close. Black Rock Shooter did not so much as wince. Her eyes were empty.

The smile on Doll Mistress' face fell. In anger, she grabbed her blade and slashed at Black Rock Shooter's leg, leaving a deep cut. Black Rock Shooter simply remained mute, and continued to stare straight into an unknown distance. It only agitated Doll Mistress more.

"_Why? Why won't you cry out loud? Why won't you scream! I want to hear you scream! SCREAM!_" Screeched Doll Mistress agitatedly as she continued to hack away at Black Rock Shooter, teeth bared. Blood flowed freely with every slash, but still, Black Rock Shooter would not cry. Even after Doll Mistress had ceased, even after dozens of gashes littered Black Rock Shooter's body, she made not so much as a sound. Doll Mistress dropped her blade, and began to back away.

"_What... What are you?_" Doll Mistress exclaimed in desperation. She had never encountered a foe such as this before. Had never experienced such a response from one whom had lost something important in front of her very eyes. Doll Mistress hated it. She wanted to hear Black Rock Shooter plea for mercy! She wanted to see her suffer!

Doll Mistress clenched her fist furiously until it shook. It was unfair! Nobody disobeys Doll Mistress!

Doll Mistress picked her double-edged blade up once again, and this time placed its tip at where Black Rock Shooter's heart was. A manic look overcame Doll Mistress' face.

"_If that's how you prefer it then, Black Rock Shooter! If you won't cry for me, then just die! I don't care what my Master wants anymore! Just DIE!_"

With all her might, Doll Mistress drove the sword into Black Rock Shooter's breast. The blade sunk effortlessly and stopped only when it was buried to the hilt. It happened so quickly that not so much as a drop of blood escaped the fatal wound. Doll Mistress saw a trickle of blood flow from Black Rock Shooter's lips. Her hands began to tremble. Had she... Done it..?

Doll Mistress crumbled to the floor, exhausted but elated. The single action of killing Black Rock Shooter had taken a lot more out of her than she had expected. It was against her Master's plans, but what did that matter..? They had won! Black Rock Shooter was finally dead! Nothing would stop them from obtaining their inheritance now! Nothing!

Doll Mistress began to snigger; A snigger which soon evolved into full blown laughter. Maniacal laughter that resounded off every wall in the vicinity. A terrible sound that threatened to plunge everything into the deepest despair. A melody of death that did not seem to want to end.

She could not stop herself. She laughed till tears fell from her eyes. She laughed till every muscle in her body hurt. She had done it! She would receive the greatest of rewards! The highest honour! The best part of their inheritance!

However, just as Doll Mistress reached the climax of her joy, her dolls began to scream.

Doll Mistress clutched at her ears instinctively, terrified at the wails which escaped her dolls' lips. She turned to look at them, and what she saw almost stopped her heart.

"_No... No... No! No! No! NO! NO_!"

From Black Rock Shooter's body, a sinister flame of venomous purple had emerged, engulfing everything in the vicinity. Doll Mistress' dolls had been caught in it, and they screamed in agony as their flesh melted off bone. Simultaneously, their blood flowed, taking the shape of tiny spheres of red liquid which hovered all around Black Rock Shooter. Doll Mistress could only watch in horror as the sight unfolded in front of her very eyes. What was happening to Black Rock Shooter..?

The violet flame died abruptly the moment all three of Doll Mistress' puppets had been reduced to nothing. The spheres of red blood, Black Death Cutter's blood, continued to hover in the air. A foreboding silence hung in the air momentarily.

Suddenly, the spheres began to move towards Black Rock Shooter, slowly at first but rapidly gaining speed. They flowed effortlessly into her numerous wounds, and Doll Mistress could only stare in trepidation as one by one, the wounds closed. Doll Mistress' blade, which had been impaled into Black Rock Shooter's heart, also began to change shape.

The black metal sword liquified, and it took on a new form. The metallic fluid flowed, covering the entirety of Black Rock Shooter's chest, her arms, her legs and the left half of her face. As it solidified into an ebony armour of cruel spines, the last of Black Rock Shooter's wounds recovered as well.

Black Rock Shooter had risen back from the dead.

The re-awakened Black Rock Shooter opened her eyes slowly. Her eyes glowed purple now, and there was an unmistakeable darkness in them as well. Slowly, they began to scan the surroundings, finally fixating themselves on Doll Mistress. Their target.

A chill ran down the Apostle's spine.

Almost mechanically, Black Rock Shooter raised her right arm, which was now a robotic appendage of sorts. Doll Mistress braced herself for a possible attack, her hands raised defensively.

Doll Mistress was speechless. Impossible! She had been struck through the heart! How was this possible..? How was this...

Before she could complete her thoughts however, Doll Mistress felt something dreadfully wrong with herself. Then the sensation of mind-numbing pain struck her.

"_ARRRGH_!" Screamed Doll Mistress, as agony overwelmed her. She looked down at her body, and saw to her despair that the entire left side from her arm downwards was missing. She collapsed to the ground, as blood spurted like a fountain from the massive wound.

"_What's going on? How? She did not move! How did she_..?" Thought the bewildered Doll Mistress in desperation. The answer however, came to her almost immediately after.

Doll Mistress saw Black Rock Shooter, still standing in the same position as before. In her right hand however, she now held on to a great chunk of flesh with a leg still attached to it. Doll Mistress' eyes widened.

"_Impossible...! With her bare hands..? I couldn't even see it..! How is this possible..? Am I going to die just like this..?_"

Refusing to give in, Doll Mistress used her remaining limbs to claw herself away from Black Rock Shooter, even though she knew full well that her demise edged ever closer.

Suddenly, another jolt of pain hit Doll Mistress. She realized right after that both her arms had just gone missing as well. This time though, she did not scream. She did not feel any pain at all.

"_What... The...?_"

Doll Mistress then realized that she was looking at her own body from another vantage point.

"_Ah... So... That's how it is..._" Was the last thought that Doll Mistress ever had before her severed head was crushed to nothing in Black Rock Shooter's clutches. Crushed without a hint of mercy.

The carnage did not stop there however, as the new Black Rock Shooter let out a fearsome cry before she proceeded to destroy what was still left of Doll Mistress' body. She would destroy everything! She would reduce them all to nothing!

With her bare hands, she tore Doll Mistress' corpse to bits and scattered them all over the place. Even then, she did not cease. She took up the Black Rock Cannon and began to shoot at anything that she could lay her eyes upon. She took up the Black Blade and began to cut anything that stood in her way. She would avenge her sisters! She would destroy the world and avenge them!

The loss of her sisters once again had finally caused her to go insane. Nothing would reach her now. Not as she was now. Not as Insane Black Rock Shooter.

* * *

_The girl was happier than she had ever been in a long time. She sat, cross-legged on her chair, her hands on her lap. _

_Now, the show had finally gotten to the climax! Now, the game was finally getting exciting!_

_"Let us begin! Black Rock Shooter! Let us both begin!"_

* * *

**As Yomi prepares to fight for her beliefs and free herself from the darkness within, Black Rock Shooter gets overwhelmed by it. Just what is this terrifying transformation Black Rock Shooter has undertaken..?**

**I apologize sincerely if this chapter had a bit too much gore for the more faint-hearted amongst you out there reading this. Yet, I could not find a more satisfactory way of portraying just how terrifying Insane Black Rock Shooter truly is! So, the climax begins now! Saa... Hajimeyou!**

**P****lease review this FanFic! Arigato!**

**(P.S. Can we get this to 100 reviews? I think we can! Also please 'like' my fanpage on facebook! Visit my page to get the address!)**


	17. Act Seventeen: Sadism

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Black Rock Shooter nor any concepts related to Black Rock Shooter. All rights, permissions, and characters are reserved and owned by Huke, Ryo and Ordet.**

**In a world of black and white, a hero is born...**

**Let us return to the beginning! These are the chronicles of Black Rock Shooter!**

* * *

**Black Rock Shooter Chronicles, Act Seventeen: Sadism**

The unnaturally still air was unnerving. Yomi was unable to move a muscle as she surveyed the grave scene before her. Gray and the fake Dead Master paced the ground in a circle, both keeping their distance, as predator surveyed prey.

Yet, who was the predator and who was the prey?

Yomi knew that in order for her to discover her true self and gain the strength to fight alongside Mato, Gray had to win this battle. Yomi clenched her fists tightly as she thought of just how much consequence weighed on this fight.

"Gray…"

As the fake Dead Master and Gray were both parts of the whole which was Yomi, both had access to her thoughts and feelings at this point in time. The strength of her resolve and the strength of the darkness in her heart would determine the outcome. Though the battle would rage outside, the real battle took place now within Yomi.

Mustering as much courage as she could, Yomi took a deep breath and screamed with all her might.

"GRAY! LET'S GET OUT TOGETHER"

The moment those words escaped her lips, the dance began. Gray and the fake Dead Master leapt at each other with the ferocity of beasts. Yomi calmed her mind and focused on the battle before her. She could not be distracted by emotions like fear or worry, for those negative feelings would feed the fake Dead Master and make her stronger than Gray. Instead, she thought of happier times, where she and Mato were together. She wanted to be the light that would save Mato this time. She wanted to stand together with her once more.

Gray was on the defence, as the fake Dead Master swung her vicious scythe. Gray did not so much as blink as she dodged dismembering blows with the fluidity and grace of a ballerina. Yomi saw that Gray's eyes weren't even open, and she seemed to follow the fake Dead Master's movements based solely on her foe's killing intent. Yomi however, began to worry.

Gray did not have any weapons.

The moment Yomi had thought that however, the fake Dead Master landed a powerful kick to Gray's torso, sending her sprawling into a nearby pillar. The impact shook the very foundations of the chapel they were in and the pillar crumbled, burying Gray under a mass of rubble.

"Gray!" Exclaimed Yomi in horror. The fake Dead Master waited. Yomi turned to look at her, and shuddered. No matter how many times she gazed upon this entity, fear gripped her all the same. How could her own face look so twisted? So full of cold, unfeeling beauty?

A massive crash shook Yomi out of her morbid thoughts, and she turned to see Gray climbing out of the rubble, bleeding from the head but nonetheless alive. Yomi clasped a hand over her mouth to sustain a gasp. What had she done?

"_YOMI_!" Gray bellowed angrily. Yomi was taken aback by this sudden show of hostility.

"_I thought I told you. Any negative thoughts you have at all will make her stronger! Focus on winning, not on how I might be defeated_!" Reprimanded the agitated Gray.

Yomi quickly nodded her head, and pushed worry and fear out of her mind again. She could not let Gray get hurt because of her weakness. Not again.

The battle resumed, as if nothing had happened at all. Gray however, continued to dodge blows without going on the offence. Yomi did not let this distract her. Gray must have a plan of her own. All she could do was trust her instincts. Yomi knew that how strong Gray could get in this battle depended on her and her alone.

Suddenly, the fake Dead Master raised a palm into the air, and chains began sprouting like vines from the ground. Yomi vaguely remembered that the fake Dead Master was capable of this. A stray chain wandered in the direction of Yomi, and Yomi again allowed fear to betray her as the chain came crashing down towards her. Gray jumped in front of Yomi and took the blow. With a resounding clang of metal against flesh, Gray winced in pain as she took the punishment. Yomi felt small tears well up at the corner of her eyes.

She could not do this! How could she kill her emotions..? How could she be calm and collected in the chaos of battle? How could she stop fearing with that monster so close by? As these thoughts raged through her mind, Gray simply stared blankly at Yomi.

This fight was not going where she had hoped.

* * *

Far away from the chaos of Japan, in a secret undersea facility, another machination was clicking into place. A man in a black suit stood in front of a massive glass panel that spanned the wall in front of him. Outside, swam schools of fish and various aquatic organisms, oblivious to the fact that they were even being watched. The large room he was in appeared to be a conference hall of sorts, and it was pitch black save for the light emanating from the vast ocean outside. Along one of its walls, a massive logo with the letters "UEF-PSS" engraved upon it had been painted in dark colours. The sound of a door being pushed open resounded from the far left of the room.

"Commander, they have come." Reported the voice of a young woman. Without so much as entering the room, she left upon delivering her simple message. The man in the black suit, whom had not made a single movement thus far, gave a small sigh. He reached into his pocket and drew out his cellphone, before proceeding to dial a series of numbers. Putting the phone to his ear, the man simply waited. A small click was heard, signifying that the call had connected.

In a monotone, the man gave his orders.

"Initiate Operation Ragnarok."

* * *

Gray found herself on the receiving end of the fake Dead Master's scythe again, and the weapon cut deep. Gray let out a cry of anguish, clutching at her arm where the gash had been made. She fell back to create distance between herself and her foe, and threw a dirty look at Yomi.

"_What are you doing, Yomi..? Haven't you realized it yet..?_"

Yomi was breaking down inside, and she knew that if she didn't control it, she would be completely engulfed by the demon once again. She could not see hope in their situation. The fake Dead Master was too strong for either of them, and they would lose. They would surely lose. Yomi looked at Gray, whose breath escaped in ragged gasps now as she fought against her pain. Why? Why did Gray fight so hard for her? Even though she had never even knew of Gray's existence till now? Why was Gray sacrificing so much for her? Yomi understood that they were connected as one, but she did not feel the closeness between them that she knew Mato and Black Rock Shooter shared. A tear rolled down Yomi's cheek.

Chains danced to life again, and began lunging relentlessly at Gray. Suddenly, something jolted in Yomi's memory. The scene was familiar. Gray found herself being thrown into the air as a chain coiled around her leg and launched her. More chains soon followed, and they binded themselves around her. Gray fought desperately against them but it was useless. She had been completely caught in the spider's web. Gray stopped struggling. Yomi realized then, that Gray was looking at her with sorrow in her eyes. Yomi felt as if everything had come to a standstill. Her heart beat in her breast so hard it felt like it would break. They had lost.

The fake Dead Master smiled, almost lovingly, at the captured Gray. With a flick of her wrists, the chains brought Gray down to the ground at her feet. The chains tightened their grip, and Gray winced as she was forced to kneel before her nemesis. Tears flowed freely from Gray's eyes now, and Yomi could only watch. She knew that Gray cried not of sorrow now, but anger. Gray was probably cursing Yomi's weakness, and Yomi could not blame her. She was weak. She had always been weak. She never had Mato's resolve. How then, did she ever expect to stand next to Mato any longer?

Yomi bowed her own head, and she began to cry as well. It had always been like this. She was never able to choose her path with decision. She had been moved around so often when she was younger by the choice of her parents. Though she never wanted to leave friends behind, she would always just obey quietly and then cry to herself when nobody was watching. Now… Now… Was she going to leave Mato because she did not have the courage to choose her own path again? Leave Mato to fight the battle alone, because of her cowardice?

The fake Dead Master raised her scythe like a guillotine, preparing for the final blow. Yomi raised her head slightly, fighting back tears.

No. This had gone on far enough. She would not run this time. She had found someone she would give her life to protect.

A distant memory drifted to her mind, and Yomi remembered Mato's words from a time long past.

"Well, you should stay here from now on! I hate the idea of you leaving..."

Yomi smiled. Strength returned to her eyes.

The fake Dead Master brought her scythe down, and Gray shut her eyes as she submitted to her fate, tears still flowing.

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!"

Gray's eyes flew open, and she saw in one fluid motion Yomi jumping in front of her to take the killing blow for her.

Gray's scream never escaped her lips.

* * *

Countless screens adorned the room, which was crowded with soldiers in black uniforms barking instructions at one another as well as typing furiously at their computers. Men and women in white lab coats could also be seen occasionally rushing through the room, entering from a door at one end and disappearing just as suddenly through another.

Amidst this chaos, stood the commander of Operation Ragnarok: codename "Loki". Loki's expression was stony, though his actions betrayed him. His hands never stopped fidgeting when he was nervous, something he often tried to hide with his pockets.

He never thought he'd live to see the day Operation Ragnarok would be called to order.

Loki was a man of reason, and as a young man had never believed in things like "aliens" and the supernatural. Yet, ironically, fate had led him to be the first one to discover… Their kind.

The discovery had been kept completely under wraps, and the complete annihilation of that city twenty years ago had been attributed to a powerful natural disaster. Of course, it had been nothing of the sort. After all, who would believe that two girls were the ones who did it?

Loki turned to leave. There was someplace he had to go to, away from the frenzied orgy of people. Briskly, he exited the room and entered a long, convoluted corridor. Access to "The Womb" was barred to all save for the highest ranking personnel.

Loki walked downwards through the spiraling path a mile underground until he came face to face with a vast metal door 30 feet tall. The greatest fortification they could afford against "them". He approached a small keypad at one side of the door and began punching in a code known only to a select few in the UEF-PSS, also known as the United Earth Forces – Primary Support Service. Following this, he removed a small device from his pocket, which he proceeded to place on his thumb. There was a click and a small drop of blood welled up. Loki dripped the blood onto a white circle beside the keypad. It was a sacrifice one had to pay every time they wanted to enter the main vault of "The Womb".

Suddenly, the sound of moving machinery whirred to life. A series of a hundred metal locks being released resounded noisily, echoing off the metal walls. The doors began to slide open, ever so slowly, revealing what they hid within. Loki was never prepared for the things he saw within, no matter how many times he visited.

The central vault of "The Womb" was appropriately named. The spherical vault had walls of reinforced titanium, and was coloured blood-red by an array of lights from various machines that lay helter-skelter throughout the vault. Yet, this entire facility had been built for the sole purpose of containing just two individuals, and they laid in suspended animation now within two massive cylinders of glowing white fluid at the very centre of "The Womb".

Loki took apprehensive steps towards them, as he always did when he was here. Aliens… That was what the government had labelled them. Aliens from not another planet, but another dimension. And now, just as predicted, their entire force had come. The Fifteen Apostles.

Loki was now face to face with the first being he had laid eyes upon. Her name was Chariot, and Loki always stared in both awe and fear at how this fragile figure of a girl who looked no more than twelve could hold such destructive power. The girl had long, curly brown hair and looked like she was sleeping. Loki knew that she wasn't sleeping however. He knew that she was conscious of everything outside, and that the facility was doing everything in its power to keep her in this state of semi-unconsciousness.

In the other cylinder, was the second, named Chaos. She was the spitting image of Chariot, save for the difference in the way their hair was parted. Loki often indulged the thought that they were sisters of some sort, and he pondered if even aliens had the concept of family.

Loki let a sigh escape his lips. If two of them could lay waste to an entire city and all its inhabitants… What would fifteen of them be capable of..? He shuddered to think of the outcome, and placed a hand on the cool surface of the glass cylinder which sustained Chariot.

"_Please don't place your filthy hand there._" Came the voice of a young girl from somewhere behind Loki.

Loki froze in his place, but he made no sudden movements. Slowly and deliberately, he removed his hand from the glass surface and turned around.

Before him, stood a tiny figure. A girl dressed in a white, frilly dress. A girl with eyes that burned as red as the walls of "The Womb". A single drop of sweat rolled from Loki's brow down across his cheek.

"How did you get in here." Loki asked softly. Silence passed for what seemed like an eternity before the girl spoke again in a deadly whisper.

"_It is time._"

A flash of white light engulfed the girl, and Loki shielded his eyes from the brightness, while desperately feeling for his revolver. He was not going down without a fight. He was not going to let the other Apostles free Chariot and Chaos.

The light died out, and as Loki blinked to adjust to the darkness again, he saw that the tiny girl was gone, and in her place, stood a taller and far more intimidating figure. He raised his revolver and aimed it straight at her head.

The new figure was that of a slightly older girl, though still in her adolescence. She had shocking white hair, tied in two massive ponytails. She wore a hooded vest, adorned by a black star, and little else. Her legs were covered by knee high boots and a pair of white stockings. What caught Loki's attention the most however, was the fire.

The crimson fire over her right eye.

The girl treated Loki as if he was invisible. She looked at her hands, and began to observe her own body. Her mouth curved into a small smile and she looked pleased.

"I'll ask you again. How did you get in here. If you do not answer this time, I will shoot." Loki threatened. He put his finger on the trigger. The girl did not so much as look at him.

A resounding bang echoed throughout the chamber.

Smoke wafted out of his revolver's muzzle, and Loki's eyes widened at the scene before him.

"Impossible…"

The ivory girl had not moved from her place. He was sure that the bullet from his gun had struck her, but now it simply lay dented and useless at his feet.

"H-How..?" He stuttered incredulously. He could not believe that he had failed to kill her at point blank range. It was only now that the girl turned to face him, and just the look in her eyes caused his knees to buckle, and Loki knelt on the ground before her. Her smile grew even wider.

"_You tried to kill me with__** that**__ thing..? I've never seen anything move that slowly. All I had to do was catch it._" She teased. Loki was dumbfounded.

"_Now, to business. I'll be direct. Hand over Chariot and Chaos and I'll let you live._"

It was an absolute order.

Loki struggled to get to his feet, and used the glass container which contained Chariot to support his weight. Big mistake.

"ARRRGH." Howled Loki as his legs were cut out from beneath him. He sprawled onto the ground, sweating profusely and shaking in agony.

He had to tell Headquarters. He wasn't going to die like this. He quickly put his watch communicator to his mouth. Another big mistake.

Loki let out another cry of agony as his hand disappeared in front of his very eyes, splattering his face with a shower of blood. His entire body was going numb by now from the loss of blood. The girl merely stared down at him, an expression of amused curiosity.

With steady steps, taking care to step on Loki on the way, she approached his severed hand and picked it up. With a voice bordering on the seductive, she spoke into his watch communicator.

"_It's time for the game to begin. My name is White Rock Shooter, and you'd do well to remember it._"

The last thing Commander Loki ever saw was the heel of a white boot.

* * *

**As Yomi seemingly falls, the apocalypse begins. The end of humanity starts now. **

**Hello! I'm back! Once again… It is inexcusable how long this fic has been on hiatus. Other Black Rock Shooter fics have long overtaken me because of this but… Honestly it's been crazy the past few months for me. I'm now working so there's really hardly time for anything and I've had to juggle between managing all my websites. **

**However, I'm glad to be back. This fic has been planned in my mind since the beginning and well, I've really just been delaying the inevitable. The real action starts only now, 17 chapters in, and well… Let's just say that everything you know about the Black Rock Shooter universe is going to come together with a world-changing bang. This chapter is but an indicator of the horror of what's coming.**

**So, I hope you enjoyed Chapter 17. I'll try my hardest to write regularly but… No promises! Don't worry however. I will definitely finish this fic by the end of this year! Thank you for all the support as always! It always gives me inspiration to keep writing. **

**Please review this FanFic! Arigato!**

**(P.S. Can we get this to 100 reviews? I think we can! Also please 'like' my fanpage on facebook! Visit my page to get the address!)**


	18. Act Eighteen: Altruism

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Black Rock Shooter nor any concepts related to Black Rock Shooter. All rights, permissions, and characters are reserved and owned by Huke, Ryo and Ordet.**

**In a world of black and white, a hero is born...**

**Let us return to the beginning! These are the chronicles of Black Rock Shooter!**

* * *

**Black Rock Shooter Chronicles, Act Eighteen: Altruism**

The sky seemed to rain blood, for the blaze dyed crimson the tears of heaven. The wreckage of police and military vehicles spat fire and belched smoke, engulfing the landscape in semi-darkness. Completing the scene of massacre were the corpses of men and women, their garments black with blood, and the metallic smell permeated the air.

Standing in the centre of the chaos was a single lone figure, hood drawn low over her face.

Strength.

White mist escaped her lips with every breath she took. Her eyes were pupiless, and dried blood caked her features. The perfect image of a rampaging beast, free from all its restraints. Raising her head, Strength let out an almighty roar which echoed miles around, threatening to plunge the world into despair.

The nameless young man, whom had hidden himself in a small crevice in the ground, continued to survey the apocalyptic scene. He was riveted to the spot, unable to make a single sound though his heart screamed out in terror. His heart beat so hard in his chest it threatened to work itself to death. His clothes were drenched from the rain, but he felt nothing. All he could do was watch. Watch and hope that something, anything, would appear to stop the monster before his eyes.

Suddenly, the monster turned in his direction. The man cupped his hands instinctively over his mouth, wondering if his breathing had given him away. However, no sooner had he done that did he realize that the monster was not looking at him. Rather, it had spotted someone or something behind him.

The man willed himself to turn around, and what greeted him seemed to make the world freeze in its place. His hands fell limp to his side and all thoughts were wiped from his mind. This was what it meant to feel true terror.

A petite girl, with wild hair tied in two tails that blotted out the sky with their blackness, stood three feet from where he was hidden. Metallic armour, cruelly adorned with spines and splattered with blood, covered much of her body. In one hand, she bore a blade. In the other, she bore a colossus of a firearm. However, none of this mattered. For what threatened to tear his sanity from him were her eyes.

Eyes, as empty as the darkest reaches of space, bore down on all that lay before them. Eyes, blacker than the darkest black, and from one of them a flame of purple burned.

The newcomer did not notice him. Even if she did, his existence must have meant little. Her gaze was fixated on the monster with the giant metal arms. The man could only stare helplessly as the two surveyed each other, and he knew that soon, something massive would break out.

Something which could spell the end of the world as he knew it.

* * *

"That's Strength's roar…"

Enchantress shuddered as she heard the inhuman screech echo from the town's north. Even amongst the Apostles, Strength was terrifying. Enchantress felt a strange sense of relief that she was in a part of the town far away from that abomination.

She decided to turn her attention back towards the scene of genocide before her, a devious smile forming upon her visage. Cruel metal spines dotted the street at irregular intervals, and skewered bodies hung from many. Mutilated corpses lay about Enchantress, her idea of fun, for she could not bear to leave them whole and intact.

Nothing stirred, save for the crows which had swooped in to feast and the trickle of rain which caused a river of blood to flow down the road. Enchantress' smile drooped. It had been fun while it lasted.

She had to report the completion of her task back to her master. Hopefully, this time she had performed up to expectation. She wrenched the tip of her spear out of the skull of one of the bodies at her feet where she had embedded it and prepared to take her leave.

Without warning, Enchantress dived to the side, just as a single gunshot resounded. The ground where Enchantress stood just a split-second ago cracked from the impact of the bullet. Enchantress rolled to break her fall and quickly recovered to face whoever had dared attack her. Her eyes darted across the landscape, trying to track her foe. That shot had not been fired by a human.

"_That was a warning shot_." Came a voice from somewhere behind her. Enchantress turned around rapidly, swinging her spear. It simply caught the air. A vein throbbed in her neck.

"_SHOW YOURSELF_!" Enchantress demanded, her voice strained with rage. No sooner had she said that did her foe materialize seemingly out of thin air before her, and Enchantress froze in her place.

"_Fast_…" Was all she could say before a bullet burst out of the back of her skull. Enchantress felt her world turn black, but not before she caught a glimpse… Of gray.

"_Fuck_…"

* * *

The landscape remained bleak. The sky and ground were white-washed interpretations of reality. The battle neared its end.

Black Knight Geshumaru. A name which Black Gold Saw would remember till the day she died… Though that moment didn't seem too far off now.

Her mind was a blank, save for the screams of encouragement uttered by her other self, Alice. They did not help though. Geshumaru was just a foe beyond any of her capabilities.

Even now, Geshumaru simply toyed with her. It had turned into a game of suffering. Black Gold Saw's clothes were torn and tattered where the blades of her foe had made contact. One of her arms hung useless at her side, and one of her horns was broken. This, was in addition to countless gashes and cuts which littered her body. The battle was not going well.

"_Black Gold Saw… You've done pretty well getting this far, but this is the end._" Geshumaru proclaimed in a dead voice.

Black Gold Saw looked up at her, and smiled. She would not yield. She had spent her life fighting, and now was not the time to go down without a fight. So much depended on her victory. She could not afford to let everyone down…

Using her blade, Black Gold Saw attempted to steady herself. With an effort that seemed to sap all her remaining strength, she got to her feet, her eyes all the while fixed on Geshumaru. Geshumaru's eyes narrowed.

"_You… Still think you can win..?_"

With a howl of rage, Geshumaru kicked Black Gold Saw in the gut with all her might. A stream of blood escaped Black Gold Saw's lips and drenched the ground before her. She keeled into a kneeling position, yet her eyes never left Geshumaru. Even if her arms became useless, even if she could not stand, she refused to look away. She would stare her foe to death if it meant that she could win this fight.

"_I won't die if Alice doesn't… You can't truly defeat me…_" Black Gold Saw spat.

A look of astonishment overcame Geshumaru's face, followed by a roar of laughter. Black Gold Saw looked at her incredulously as Geshumaru laughed so hard she had to use her swords to support her weight. Her laughter seemed to go on forever, and Black Gold Saw longed to cup her ears and shut it out.

Wiping tears from her eyes, Geshumaru finally appeared to calm down. All that was left on her face now was a mocking smile.

"_You honestly think you came back to life just because the girl didn't die..? You honestly think you stand here to face me now just because Black Rock Shooter had managed to defeat the false Dead Master in the Other World..? What stories have you been listening to..?_"

Black Gold Saw felt something plunge in the depths of her heart.

"_It's true. You will never truly die as long as the girl does not. However, not dying and being able to materialize in the form you fight in now are entirely different things altogether…_"

Black Gold Saw could only listen as Geshumaru made her staggering proclamations.

"_You're only here because my Master allows it. Just as Black Rock Shooter commands the power to wipe all traces of our kind away from the hearts of the humans, my Master simply commands the power to do the reverse._"

Black Gold Saw's eyes widened as she finally realized the truth.

"… _You're only here because my Master allowed you to be. She is the true Dead Master. The only one with the power to bring our kind back to life…_"

Geshumaru then stood over Black Gold Saw, a towering shadow in all her glory.

"_Let me tell you a secret. There are only two ways to kill an Apostle. The first is to kill our reality counterparts… And the second is to allow us to truly awaken. When an Apostle truly awakens, we merge with our other selves, becoming one. Only when you kill a True Apostle can you kill both sides of our personality at the same time. As I am now, I may be weaker than a True Apostle… But I am also immortal for as long as my Master wishes._"

Geshumaru raised her sword to strike the final blow.

"_It's a pity, Black Gold Saw… For you'll never be able to kill my reality counterpart if you can't even defeat me!_"

Geshumaru's blade was brought down.

"_Is that right?_" Muttered Black Gold Saw from under her breath. With speed and strength she didn't know she possessed, Black Gold Saw stood straight up, faster than Geshumaru could react. Even though Geshumaru's sword sliced through her body, Black Gold Saw's aim was true, and her single good horn pierced through Geshumaru's head from the floor of her mouth upwards. The blue fire over Geshumaru's eye extinguished itself. With a small smile, the light in Black Gold Saw's eyes died.

The moment this happened, the battlefield transformed, and both Alice as well as Geshumaru's reality counterpart were brought back into the real world. With her final effort, Black Gold Saw too had expended all her strength and passed on.

The two girls lay on the ground in the abandoned park wherein the battle had taken place, both too weak from the deaths of their other selves to make a move. Yet, the words of Geshumaru echoed in Alice's mind. The only way to kill Geshumaru and prevent her from coming back again… Was to kill the girl before her.

With all her might, Alice clawed her way across the ground to where the other girl lay. She was unconscious, but still breathing. Slowly, Alice wrapped her hands around the girl's neck and began to tighten her grip. The girl's breathing quickened as her air supply began to gradually diminish. Alice's entire body shook. She was about to kill another human being. A girl she didn't even know. A single tear rolled down her cheek.

The girl before her stirred, and with doleful eyes, looked at Alice. Her mouth formed a tiny smile.

"I'm sorry."

The girl fell limp in Alice's grip. Time had stopped. It didn't matter that she had won. The world would end anyway.

Nobody heard the scream of anguish which Alice let loose to the heavens above.

* * *

**Insane Black Rock Shooter and Strength prepare for a clash of epic proportion. Enchantress falls to a mysterious foe. Black Gold Saw sacrifices herself to kill Geshumaru… As Alice stains her hands to finish the job. **

**When will the nightmare end..?**

**... Alright, I think a long explanation is due here. Bear with me. **

**This chapter serves to highlight just how Apostles can actually die. We must not forget that every Apostle is composed of two halves, one from the "Other World" and one from reality. Thus, the number one sure way to kill an Apostle, and any of the beings from the "Other World" in fact, is simply to kill their real-world counterpart. Fairly simple, as demonstrated by Alice when she killed Geshumaru's reality counterpart in this chapter. On the other hand, Apostles can also die if you kill them when they "truly awaken" and become "True Apostles". This applies to Apostles like Strength, Enchantress and Underworld Vulcan, who are able to fight and display their full powers in the real world by becoming "one" with their reality counterparts. A True Apostle is far stronger than an Apostle that has not "awakened" but this comes at a price. If you kill a "True Apostle" they die along with their reality counterparts, so it's very much like killing two birds with one stone. Which basically means that Enchantress was finished off in this chapter.**

**So... I hope this clears some issues up. Phew.**

**Oh yeah. The death counter thus far is as follows:**

**Apostles: Blood Princess, Geshumaru, Dragon Slayer, Enchantress (which leaves 11 Apostles still alive and kicking)**

**Good guys: Black Death Cutter, Black Twin Blades, Black Gold Saw (Black Gold Saw is pending because Alice is still alive, which means she could possibly come back to life)**

**So yep, that's all for now. **

**As usual, please review this FanFic! Arigato!**

**(P.S. Can we get this to 100 reviews? I think we can! Also please 'like' my fanpage on facebook! Visit my page to get the address!)**


	19. Act Nineteen: Baptism

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Black Rock Shooter nor any concepts related to Black Rock Shooter. All rights, permissions, and characters are reserved and owned by Huke, Ryo and Ordet.**

**In a world of black and white, a hero is born...**

**Let us return to the beginning! These are the chronicles of Black Rock Shooter!**

* * *

**Black Rock Shooter Chronicles, Act Nineteen: Baptism**

A crumpled heap of clothes lay at White Rock Shooter's feet. She appeared to be chewing on something, slowly and methodologically, finally swallowing it. With a flick of her wrist, she pulled a dainty white handkerchief from thin air and proceeded to wipe her mouth with it. The handkerchief casually joined the discarded pile of her feet.

"_They don't taste half bad._" White Rock Shooter mused, before proceeding with the task at hand.

Nobody knew yet that Commander Loki had been slain. Nobody would know for hours to come, and his body would never be found.

White Rock Shooter took a slow, deliberate step towards the massive cylinder of reinforced glass before her. She placed her hand on its surface and appreciated its warmth, looking lovingly at the Apostle held within.

"_Chariot_…" She mouthed with adoration.

No sooner had the words escaped her lips, did Chariot's eyes flick open. Her yellow pupils slowly came into focus, and her attention was drawn immediately to her master's call. She smiled faintly, and one could tell that her strength had not yet returned to her.

White Rock Shooter returned the smile, and spoke in a whisper.

"_It's been so long, Chariot. I was worried when you vanished from our world but… If not for the two of you, I would have never discovered our connection with this world. We would have been ignorant forever. You both have my gratitude…_"

Chariot gave a small nod, and glanced sideways at the identical glass cylinder next to her own. White Rock Shooter understood.

"_Don't worry. I will free the both of you now._"

Using a single finger, White Rock Shooter jabbed the glass. A tiny crack formed, which immediately grew into a web of lines that embraced the entirety of the cylinder which held Chariot captive. The glass shattered into a million pieces, and fluid gushed out with Chariot in tow. The naked girl clutched clumsily at the air, trying to find something to hold onto as she came rushing out of her prison along with its contents. White Rock Shooter grabbed her hand, and quickly brought her to her feet, where she wobbled uncertainly. Chariot soon regained her composure but a blush took over her features as she realized that she was naked before her master. She went down on her knees.

"_Master… I am ashamed to appear before you as such. I do not deserve your consideration. You are above all…_"

White Rock Shooter did nothing, although she appeared mildly amused by the girl at her feet.

"_Look at me, Chariot._"

Chariot obeyed, and the moment she did, White Rock Shooter planted a kiss on her forehead. Chariot's already pink cheeks flushed crimson, and a look of surprise betrayed her.

"_Ma-ma-master! I am undeserving… I—_"

"_Silence, Chariot._" Came the simple command, and Chariot's voice died off. White Rock Shooter then moved over to the other glass cylinder, and did the same as she had with Chariot's.

Similarly, the glass cracked with ease, releasing its captive, Chaos – Twin sister and closest companion of Chariot. Chaos too, was brought to her feet by White Rock Shooter, where she swayed unsteadily, her limbs threatening to give way from lack of use.

"_Master…_" Was all Chaos could utter as her senses gradually returned to her. White Rock Shooter also planted a kiss on her forehead.

White Rock Shooter was pleased, but her job was not over yet. She turned from one sister to the other, and surveyed them in their nude glory.

"_We should get the two of you clothed._"

No sooner had she uttered those words did identical black and white dresses materialize around the twins' bodies.

"_Thank you, master._" They echoed in unison. White Rock Shooter waved her hand lazily to acknowledge their gratitude.

"_We have much to do. Hear my orders._"

Chariot and Chaos bowed their heads, ready to receive. White Rock Shooter smiled and the red flame over her right eye ignited once again. It was time for the next stage of her plan.

* * *

Major Yamada sat in front of a telephone, waiting for it to ring. His hands were clutched together so tightly that his knuckles were white, and he tapped his foot impatiently.

"_Bloody Americans…_" He thought furiously, as he reconsidered jumping the chain of command and taking matters into his own hands. Precious seconds were being lost, and every second meant the difference between life and death.

Reports had come in just hours ago that Machinami Cho had been invaded. The media had been dealt with, and the official excuse was simply "religious terrorism", yet everybody in the Japanese branch of the UEF-PSS knew better. After all, something exactly the same had happened to an American city two decades back.

"They" had come again.

This time though, Major Yamada knew that it wasn't so simple. The last attack on the Americans had been purely coincidental; an unplanned attack which eventually led to the capture of the two monsters responsible. Even now, they remained captive in a secret facility accessible by only the higher authorities of the UEF-PSS.

This time, however, the attack on Machinami Cho was far from coincidental. It had been, without a doubt, meticulously planned. The attacks had spread their military forces thin and occurred at an uncannily inconvenient time; communications had been jammed by unknown frequencies and nobody knew for sure what the hell was going on. Most of the reinforcements they had sent had not reported back and the ones that did simply described the town as a war zone. Major Yamada shuddered at the idea that an entire town and its populace could be wiped out so quickly and effortlessly.

Suddenly, the phone rang, breaking Major Yamada out of his fervent thoughts. He grabbed it violently and pushed it to his ear. Before he could say anything, the voice over the phone said the words he had been waiting to hear all this while.

"Operation Ragnarok has been initiated. You are free to mobilize."

Major Yamada threw the phone down, swearing as he did so.

"About god damned time!" He roared, before turning to face a pale-skinned girl, who had been standing behind him the whole time...

"It's time to fight fire with fire. You ladies ready?" Barked Yamada. The girl's face remained expressionless as she replied.

"_Fighting is all we know, Major._"

* * *

Underworld Vulcan sat on the roof of a ruined building, surveying the glorious destruction all around her. Her massive rotary cannon lay beside her, still smoking from recently fired rounds. She briefly wondered how the other Apostles were doing, and chuckled to herself.

"_If their opponents were as weak as the one I killed, they're probably all done by now._"

At the foot of the building lay the corpse of Black Twin Blades, its head missing. Underworld Vulcan had treated it unceremoniously, for honour and dignity meant nothing to her. She was disappointed that her foe had not been worthy, and now wondered why her master had gone to such great lengths planning their takeover of the human world. They were invincible! Nothing could stand in their path.

Suddenly, the corpse of Black Twin Blades vanished before her eyes, and Underworld Vulcan felt herself staring incredulously at the spot where it had been a moment ago. She rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't seeing things.

"_What in the world..?_"

Then her eyes fell upon a girl clad in black and orange, her gray hair swaying gently in the calm breeze. She stood on the roof of an adjacent building and she bore Black Twin Blades' body in her arms. Gently, the girl placed the body down at her feet, and knelt down to say a few inaudible words.

The girl had not left a single opening for attack the entire time.

Underworld Vulcan grasped the handle of her weapon, readying herself for battle.

"_This newcomer… Her aura is different._"

Without warning, the girl vanished, and Underworld Vulcan felt herself having a split second to react before the girl came flying at her with a twin-peaked blade. Raising her cannon in the nick of time, Underworld Vulcan blocked the otherwise fatal blow. The girl fell back, but before Underworld Vulcan knew it, she had vanished into thin air again. This time, the girl attacked from behind her, and once again Underworld Vulcan parried.

Throwing her massive weapon to the ground, Underworld Vulcan abandoned its power in exchange for speed; the exact same tactic she had used to defeat Black Twin Blades.

"_I shall catch her blade._"

This time, Underworld Vulcan sensed the girl rushing in from the left. With inhuman speed, she reached out and grabbed her foe's blade...

"_Haha, it's game over for you now—" _

… But all she had caught was the blade, and her foe was nowhere to be seen. Underworld Vulcan looked left and right in quick succession, before realizing too late that her foe was right above her.

With the force of a meteor, the girl landed a kick on Underworld Vulcan so powerful that shockwaves rippled for half a mile around them. Underworld Vulcan had managed to raise her arms to block a direct blow to her head at the last second, but that was all she managed to achieve. She felt her senses knocked out of her as her arms splintered and gave way. A crater fifty feet in diameter formed with the impact, and the surrounding buildings collapsed as their foundations crumbled to dust.

When Underworld Vulcan regained consciousness seconds later, she found herself buried in the ground, unable to move a muscle. She looked up at her opponent in disbelief. How could she be this strong?

"_Who are you..?_"

The girl looked down upon her with unfeeling eyes, and Underworld Vulcan saw immeasurable pain in them. She then realized the identity of her foe, and fear overcame her.

"_Gray._"

Underworld Vulcan screamed in terror as Gray took aim with her "7-Shot" pistol.

Only then did Underworld Vulcan understand, with a touch of irony, just what Black Twin Blades must have felt to have her head blown off.

* * *

An armoured military vehicle, with the logo of the UEF-PSS on its side, pulled up beside an abandoned park, and a team of seven soldiers clad in black disembarked from it. They had received intelligence that a disturbance had occurred here as well, far from Machinami Cho, and were sent to investigate.

"Be careful." Warned the man at the head of the team, and they adopted a defensive formation before proceeding to scout the park. In mere minutes, they discovered something.

"Sir! Look over there!" Exclaimed one of the soldiers. An eerie sight lay before them, as the team saw the motionless bodies of two girls lying side by side on the ground a few feet ahead. The leader of the team made a hand signal, telling his men to proceed with caution.

When they had finally discerned that it was safe to approach, five of the men encircled the vicinity in an all-round formation, and the remaining two approached the bodies.

"Are they alive?" Asked the team leader, as his subordinate felt for a pulse in both of the girls' necks.

"Only one is still breathing. The other appears to have died by strangulation. You can see the marks around her neck…"

The team leader contemplated their next move, a foreboding feeling gathering at the back of his mind. He did not want to stay here any longer than he had to.

"Place the dead one in a body bag, and put the one that's alive on life support. Two of you, remain on scene. The rest of you, back to base. Work fast."

As Alice was lifted onto a stretcher, she regained consciousness for mere seconds, only to mouth two inaudible words.

"Save me..."

* * *

**A greater plan falls into place, as White Rock Shooter frees the twins Chariot and Chaos. However, all is not lost, as Major Yamada of the UEF-PSS (Japanese Branch) appears to have a trump card up his sleeve; Gray also joins the battle. **

**What fate awaits Alice..?**

**Please review this FanFic! Arigato!**

**(P.S. Can we get this to 100 reviews? I think we can! Also please 'like' my fanpage on facebook! Visit my page to get the address!)**


	20. Act Twenty: Nihilism

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Black Rock Shooter nor any concepts related to Black Rock Shooter. All rights, permissions, and characters are reserved and owned by Huke, Ryo and Ordet.**

**In a world of black and white, a hero is born...**

**Let us return to the beginning! These are the chronicles of Black Rock Shooter!**

* * *

**Black Rock Shooter Chronicles, Act Twenty: Nihilism**

Gray soared through the air, her hair flailing about wildly, as she made her way towards the only remaining scene of battle. Rain pelted her face like tiny bullets. Somewhere ahead, Mato was engaged in battle with a formidable enemy, and Gray hazarded a guess as to who it was.

Gray clenched her fists in agony, as she recalled what had transpired between Yomi and herself mere hours ago…

"_Damn it_."

* * *

Gray's mouth gaped in horror as Yomi fell before her. Droplets of blood splattered against her face, and before she knew what was happening, Yomi was already in her arms. A deep gash ran across Yomi's body from shoulder to hip.

The fake Dead Master's usually proud and sadistic demeanour had vanished. Instead, it had been replaced by a look of horror at what she had done. Gray glared at their enemy with a look of pure hatred, and without warning, a blade of black and orange materialized from the puddle of blood that had begun to pool around Yomi's body. Gray grasped the weapon and gave it a swing. Lacerations appeared in the cold, stone floor.

"_You… Monster_…" Snarled Gray from behind gritted teeth.

The fake Dead Master sensed Gray's sudden surge of killing intent, and began to back away. The monster made no sound, or rather, she could not. Gray looked from the fake Dead Master to Yomi. Yomi's lips were caked with blood, and her breathing was ragged and faint. Gray knew that she had to finish the fake Dead Master before Yomi breathed her last, otherwise they would all die together.

"_Don't worry Yomi… I'll end this…_" Gray whispered tenderly. She then got up to put an end to this façade.

Yomi, however, held on to her and refused to let go. Gray's eyes widened.

"_Let go of me, Yomi! We don't have time to lose!_" Gray exclaimed, her voice throbbing with urgency. She tried to prise herself from Yomi's grip, but to no avail. Yomi's grip refused to slacken.

"_Yomi!_" Pleaded Gray. Why? Why was Yomi stopping her from killing the fake Dead Master? If she finished this, they could both be saved!

Yomi's mouth then curled into a small smile, and Gray felt her anxiety ebb away. No…

"She's also a part of me… Gray. I just… Realized… That we can't run away_…_"

Gray was incredulous. Yomi opened her eyes a little, and placed a bloodstained hand gently on Gray's cheek.

"Gray… You… Need to accept her too. I understand now. The true test… We were not supposed to fight. Black Rock Shooter… Understood this too_._"

Gray looked at the fake Dead Master, and she realized that an emotion she had never expected to feel had begun to eat her from the inside.

It was pity.

The fake Dead Master and she were just two parts of Yomi. They were different, yet part of the same whole. Neither could really kill the other… And Gray realized that Yomi was right.

"Gray… Listen. The reason why I have never managed to stand next to Mato… The reason why I lost sight of you… Was because I was always fighting against myself… But… I realize now. Before I can hope to fight alongside Mato… I must first defeat the enemy within. I must accept that I cannot be the same beacon of light that Mato is. I… must accept my darkness_…_"

Gray's hands were shaking, but her eyes did not waver. All this time, perhaps she already knew it. Perhaps she was just afraid. Afraid that she would be lost again. Perhaps that was why she fought so hard against the fake Dead Master. Perhaps that was why the fake Dead Master had overpowered her in the first place. It had been fear.

Now, the tables were turned, and as Gray felt Yomi's life force dwindling by the second, she knew that she had to make the decision here and now.

No more running away.

Gray lowered Yomi to the ground gently, and kissed her forehead tenderly.

"_We'll always be together Yomi. I promise._"

Gray then took slow deliberate steps towards the fake Dead Master, who backed away in fear. However, she soon came up against a wall, and there was nowhere to run.

The fake Dead Master swung her scythe wildly, but though the blade touched Gray, it left not so much as a scratch. The fake Dead Master continued with her futile attempt to stop Gray, but to no avail. Gray had won.

The fake Dead Master's scythe fell to the ground with a loud clatter, and she crumbled to the ground in a pathetic heap. Green eyes met yellow, and Gray stretched her hand out for the taking.

"_If we both want to survive, then we'll have to do it… Together._"

The fake Dead Master's face contorted hideously and it appeared that a massive internal conflict was happening within her consciousness. She clasped her claws over her face and appeared to be screaming, though no sound escaped her lips. Gray waited.

Then, with a tremendous effort, the fake Dead Master reached her clawed hand out, and reluctantly placed it in Gray's. Gray took it, and suddenly, a surreal expression came over the fake Dead Master, and it seemed as if all her hatred had left her.

Gray looked on in silence as the fake Dead Master, for the first time in her existence, smiled in contentment, and a single tear crept from her eye…

Then, she was gone. The monster was no more.

Gray blinked twice, and realized that the chapel they had been in too, was gone. She now stood ankle deep in what appeared to be snow, and the landscape stretched forever in all directions. A cold wind blew endlessly, and the sky was gray. The sky was gray…

Gray walked back to where Yomi was, half-buried in snow now, and knelt down. She placed her hand where Yomi's heart was, and felt its dying beat.

"_I did it… Yomi. Now, let's go together…_"

And then, Gray had awoken, and Yomi had become one with her…

… But she knew that Takanashi Yomi would never be able to step upon the face of reality ever again…

… And tears began to fall as the rain did.

* * *

The fiercest battle was upon Machinami Cho, and it threatened to tear the town asunder. Like two wild beasts, Strength and Insane Black Rock Shooter tore at each other with only the intent to kill.

Nothing but dust remained with every blow they exchanged. The impact from their collisions sent shockwaves powerful enough to split the ground. The rain fell in torrents now, and lightning flashed across the sky, illuminating whatever was left of the town.

Nobody could tell the difference between the thunder and their roars, as both monsters lunged at each other tirelessly.

… But soon, the longest day would come to an end.

* * *

Suzuka's eyes crept open, and a rectangular light emanating a soft glow greeted her. She felt weak. So weak that she could not move her fingers. Even blinking seemed to take all the effort in the world. She allowed her eyes to wander, taking in the features of the unfamiliar room she was in.

She realized that she was in a ward of sorts, though the walls and ceiling were made of cold steel. She was upon a soft bed, and she could feel vaguely that she wasn't wearing any clothes. There were no windows, and the air reeked of disinfectant. That distinct smell you always had in hospitals…

Then she remembered everything.

"Mato!" She exclaimed, sitting bolt upright in bed. The sudden movement cost her, and Suzuka gripped her side in agony as searing pain ripped through it.

"_I wouldn't do that if I were you._" Echoed a voice from somewhere to her left.

Suzuka instinctively grabbed the sheets to cover her nudity, and traced the source of the sound simultaneously. She felt her blood turn to ice.

Standing in the corner was a pale skinned girl, decked in military garb. Her long, messy hair was a shade of light green, and the left side of her face was covered entirely by a black strip of cloth decorated by three white stripes. A green beret sat snugly on her head and her olive eyes glowed eerily in the dark.

Suzuka shuddered in fear. It was another of them. Was she an enemy, or..?

"_It'd be a pain for you to die on me, you know?_" Resounded the monotonous voice. Suzuka made no response. The girl left her place in the corner and made her way towards her. Suzuka pulled the sheets tightly over herself, as if hoping that it would protect her in some way or other.

What did she want with her..?

"_May I..?_" The girl asked in the same deadpan voice, and Suzuka noticed that she was gesturing to a small plastic chair at the side of her bed. Suzuka nodded, reluctantly and albeit a little confused. The girl then took her seat, though she looked rather uncomfortable as her uniform got in the way of her movement. The girl then directed her attention back to Suzuka.

"_Your name is Suzuka, is it not? Is it ok for me to address you as such?_"

The girl's tone was unmistakably regimental. The way soldiers spoke when addressing civilians.

Suzuka nodded.

"_Good. I am codename Valkyrie. My real name does not matter, nor do I care to recall. I have been assigned to your protection, Miss Suzuka._"

Suzuka was taken aback. Protection..?

"_You are currently within the headquarters of the Japanese Branch of the UEF-PSS, also known as the United Earth Force – Primary Support Service. I cannot give you the exact location, for that would be a breach of national security. However, I can tell you that you are safe for now._"

Suzuka opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. There were just too many questions spinning about in her head now. Why had she been taken here? What had happened after she lost consciousness? Where was Mato?

Where was Black Death Cutter..?

Suddenly, the girl (known now as Valkyrie) placed a gentle hand on Suzuka's shoulder, snapping her back to reality. Her hand was ice cold, yet Suzuka felt comfort in her touch. She did not feel any evil in the girl before her.

"_I understand that there is much you want to know now. However, this is not the time nor the place. Major Yamada will answer all your questions at a later date. My orders as of now are simple: to ensure that nothing befalls you until your full recovery. I do not intend to aggravate your condition any longer by speaking more than necessary. Thus, I implore you to rest, Miss Suzuka._"

Suzuka stared into space for a few seconds, before nodding her head. She was tired, after all. It hurt to think now… There was really no harm in waiting.

Suzuka lay upon the bed, and drifted off into dreamless sleep…

She felt like she had all the time in the world anyway.

* * *

"_What do we do with this one, sir_?" Resounded the cold voice of a girl with blood red hair.

Though the room was dark, the girl wore a pair of shades to shield her pale, gray eyes. She wore a high collared military vest that had it's zipper pulled down to her navel and a gray, sleeveless shirt within, along with a matching pair of shorts and boots.

The girl was referring to an illuminated screen that showed security camera footage of what appeared to be an interrogation room. It was empty, save for a single girl whom had confined herself to the corner, huddled up in a fetal position.

Major Yamada too, was watching the screen, and he appeared to be in deep thought. It was just as he had expected...

Just half an hour ago, two reconnaissance teams had returned, and they had discovered four young girls in their search for clues. All four girls had been found at sites of conflict both within and on the outskirts of Machinami Cho. One of the four was dead.

That had confirmed it for Yamada. The enemy was most definitely "them".

Major Yamada knew a lot more than he appeared to about the "other world" and "their kind". Perhaps he knew even more than anyone else in the UEF-PSS. After all, he was the commander of an entire unit comprising "their kind". The girl with the blood red hair at his side was a prime example. She was his personal secretary too.

Yamada did not pretend to know everything about the "other world". Heck, he found it hard to believe that such beings existed within each and every one of their subconsciousness, like it or not. What he did understand however, was that in the "other world", just like any other, there existed those who were good and those who were bad. No two ways about it.

It was his job to weed out the bad then.

The girl in the interrogation room on the screen happened to be one of the bad ones. He had been informed by his secretary that she was known by the name of "Dragon Slayer" in their world, and that she was one of the Fifteen Apostles.

The title "Apostle" had become an everyday word in his department by now. Since ten years ago when his unit had been founded, his girls had warned him that the Apostles would come to claim their "inheritance" one fine day. What the "inheritance" was, nobody knew. What everybody did know, however, was that earth's destruction was the way towards obtaining it.

That event twenty years back in America was just the beginning of a huge war…

Yamada didn't like that one bit, and it seemed that the time had finally come. He was damn glad that they were prepared for it…

His attention returned to the screen before him. "Dragon Slayer" had apparently been killed in battle, but by whom was anyone's guess. The girl in the interrogation room was but a shell now, and had apparently not spoken a word since being brought to them.

He had just sent some of his girls out into the field, and none of them had reported anything back yet, so they could not have been the ones responsible…

… Which led Yamada to only one conclusion: There were others out there. Others of "their kind" fighting for the same cause as he was… And if they were strong enough to take out an Apostle, he wanted them on his side.

How many of the Fifteen Apostles remained now..?

"Joan!" Yamada barked at the girl beside him. She came to attention.

"_Sir_!" The girl with the blood red hair replied, awaiting orders. Yamada smiled grimly. If there was one thing he was glad for, it was that "they" did not have much emotion.

He had long realized that emotions led soldiers astray.

"Get this message out into the field ASAP. The order to destroy all hostiles still stands. However, there might be some friendlies of your "kind" out there, and I want them brought back here!"

"_Yes Sir!_"

Now all there was left to do was wait.

* * *

**Yomi and Gray become one, stronger than ever, but at a terrible cost. The battle between Insane Black Rock Shooter and Strength begins… And the UEF-PSS set their own plans into motion to combat the Apostles.**

**The longest day draws to a close…**

**Please review this FanFic! Arigato!**

**(P.S. OMG! 100 reviews! It's been such a long time coming. I'm really glad this fic has been so well received thus far. Thanks to those who have taken the effort to read it! We'll be going into the next arc in a few more chapters so let's close this arc with a bang! Please 'like' my fanpage on facebook! Visit my page to get the address!)**


End file.
